Harry Potter and his Magical Cousin
by Sasinak
Summary: Pre HBP, Harry is in the sixth year and Dudley finds out he can do magic and endes up going to Hogwarts but as a first year. The Weasley twin are up to somethin, not that I've got to that really yet! Strange powers, meeting one's fate, wandless magic...
1. Magical Dudley

Author's Notes - This story has been on line for awhile, but I had to stop writing for a bit and when I came back to it I saw some huge mistakes so this is the edited version. This chapter was two chapters, one and two, but I put them together because they really belong together. But it has changed slightly since first writing, not much but a bit here and there.  
  
This story came to me when I was on line one day looking for some stuff about future books. I came across a rumor that Dudley was going to be able to do magic at some point in the series. It strokes me as a very odd idea so I decided to write about, along with some of my own ideas about what is going to happen in future books!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
Magical Dudley  
  
The light that flooded the room all day was growing weaker, as the teenaged boy put down the book he had been reading, Flying with the Cannons, and crossed to the window of his room and gazed out. Harry had been doing that a lot lately since his return from school. He was too distracted to read, he would spend hours just staring out of the window, waiting. What he was waiting for, even he did not know. All he knew was he had to wait. He had plenty of letters from his friends. Oh yes! They were writing to him, effect all right. Trying to keep his spirits up, but as they only knew half of what was troubling him; they did not help much. The only thing that had helped was something Ron had said in his last letter,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your not too down at the moment but if you are, I've got good news for you! Dumbledore says that you can come and stay with us for the last three weeks of the holidays. I guess you'd better ask the muggles before we come and get you though. Hermione is coming then too. Mum and Dad are pretty busy with stuff, we have not seen much of them lately, but I know it has been easier for Dad at work since the end of last year... but they still won't tell us what is going on. Percy is still living in London, but Dad says that they are beginning to talk again. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not, but it has made Mum and Dad happier. He tried to apologize for his behavior last year, can you believe him? Anyway, with Fred and George at their shop all day it's just me and Ginny at... here at the moment. Can you believe that she is going out with Dean Thomas? I never liked him! Well, bye for now Ron  
  
This letter at least offered hope for the future, something to which he could look forward. And if Dumbledore had said it was all right then it must be. One thing that Harry was still waiting for was the results of his O.W.Ls. McGonagoll had said that they would be receiving them sometime in July and there were only five days left, so they had to come some time soon. As this thought crossed his mind, his eyes swept the sky for a sign of an owl winging its way towards him. But the sky was empty the only movement was that of his cousin and his aunt in the street below  
  
"Dudley, sweetums. It's time to come in." Called Aunt Petunia.  
  
She was standing at the open front door of number four Privet Drive, attempting to coax her huge son indoors. The Dursleys had become paranoid about letting their son wander the streets. The combined result of the Dementer attack last year and the alarming numbers of deaths and serious accidents that had happened all over the country within the last month.  
  
Dudley was crossing the street when it happened, or rather when several things happened. First, there was a loud crack. There was a screech of tyres as a car swerved violently so as not to hit a little man, who had appeared out of nowhere. The car swerved again, this time so as not to hit another car, which had been parked outside number seven. The only thing was that it swerved right at Dudley. One moment Dudley was standing in the middle of the road transfixed in open-mouthed terror. There was a brilliant flash of light, the next moment Dudley was sitting on the roof of the car. The driver of which braked hard, throwing Dudley, headfirst, into the road.  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed and ran towards him, heaving him up in her bony arms sobbing violently. The driver stumbled out of the car, with amazement written on his face, he hung on to the car door to support himself. Half- glancing at the little man who had been the source of all the trouble, as if to reassure himself that he had not been dreaming. Before he staggered up to where Aunt Petunia was struggle to get the petrified looking Dudley to his feet.  
  
People were emerging from the houses to gape at the scene. Babbling to each other as they did,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know",  
  
"how did he get on the roof?"  
  
"Never seen anything like it!"  
  
"Where did that man come from?"  
  
All this time Harry had not moved an inch from the window. Had he seen what he thought he'd seen? That little man had apparated into the middle of his street. Who was he? Harry was positive he had never seen him before. He must be in a hurry or he would not have Apparated into the middle of a muggle area in broad daylight.  
  
Who ever he was, the little man was not idle; Harry could see the little man hurrying along the street, passed all the gaping muggles, until he reached number four. He stopped, right outside and looked up, right at Harry who stepped back quickly from the window. But curiosity got the better of him and he stepped back. Only just in time to see the little man for a split second before he vanished, with a bang!  
  
He was gone. Harry did not have much time to contemplate on this, for there was more movement down in the street below him. The muggles who had gathered around Dudley, happed been staring at the little man, and since his disappearance they had shifted their stares to Harry.  
  
Crack.  
  
People wearing green pinstriped cloaks were now appearing all over the place. Surrounding the muggles, several of who looked on the point of fainting. One, of the people in cloaks, was beckoning Harry to come down.  
  
"Harry come down we need to talk to you", he said.  
  
Harry smiled as he recognized Mr Weasley, by his red hair. He turned from the window and walked out of the room, trying to prevent himself running from joy at seeing some people who he liked and were part of the world to which he belonged.  
  
Just as Harry stepped out of the front door, Aunt Petunia managed to heave her massive son up the path. She was about to take him indoors when Mr Weasley stopped her.  
  
"Not just yet, I think Mrs Dursley," Mr Weasley said politely, a fate smile on his lips.  
  
Aunt Petunia hesitated. Harry could see that she was glancing around at her neighbours. He smiled at the thought of the internal battle that must have been in process. On the one side, not wanting to been seen in this type of company by her neighbours. On the other side the realisation that those said neighbours were being cornered like sheep about to be shorn by the very people who she always avoided being seen with. However, it was the pressure of Mr Weasley's hand on her arm that finally convinced her.  
  
Just then, a smiling Fudge joined the little group.  
  
"Well I think we have it all under control" He said brightly to the group in general. Behind him, muggles were trying disparately to escape, while Ministry wizards were franticly shooting stunners.  
  
"Yes," said Mr Weasley uncertainly, "all we have to do is decide what we are going to do with young Dudley here."  
  
"Do with him?" said Fudge in astonishment. " I wasn't planning on doing anything with him."  
  
"Well..." began Mr Weasley frowning slightly. "I just presumed that since he did magic tha..."  
  
Aunt Petunia interrupted him, "DID WHAT?" she bellowed, "MY SON DID NOT DO - DO... HE CAN'T HAVE DONE... done... no he can't have" she finished on a pathetic note.  
  
"It appears that he did." Mr. Weasley told her kindly "and since that is the case I would have expected something to be done about it". He added to Fudge.  
  
"What do you want me to do with him? Enroll him in Hogwarts?" Fudge said, laughing at the very idea. "He's a muggle for goodness sakes."  
  
"ENROLL HIM!" Aunt Petunia yelled, her eyes popping in anger. "HE IS NOT GOING TO THAT FREAK PLACE!"  
  
"Mr Weasley, you can't be serious." Harry said heatedly. "He... he can't go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"No, he can't have done... he's not going." Aunt Petunia stammered, still holding up her huge son.  
  
"I think we should go indoors." Dumbledore said calmly as he walked up the path to join the group. Harry had been so busy listening to what Mr Weasley and Fudge said that he had not even noticed Dumbledore's arrive.  
  
"Or the Ministry will be forced to perform more memory charms on those poor muggles," continue Dumbledore.  
  
Mr Weasley shepherded Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who was still being held up by his mother, inside. Harry, Fudge, Dumbledore and the rest of the Ministry wizards trooped in after them.  
  
As they enter the living-room Aunt Petunia, who seemed to have come to her senses, pushed Dudley into a chair and left the room, muttering as she went.  
  
"Vernon, yes he'll be able to stop this."  
  
"She's gone to call my uncle." Harry said  
  
"It's for the best, they have to know and the longer they have to accept it the better." said Dumbledore.  
  
Everybody but Mr Weasley stared at him as if he were mad!  
  
"What do you mean Dumbledore? Know what? Accept what?" Fudge asked nervously.  
  
"I mean, they will have to except that their son is a wizard an..." Dumbledore started to say.  
  
"He's a what?" Interrupted Harry before he could stop himself. It had only just dawned on him what had happened. Dudley had done magic! Dudley was a wizard!  
  
"A wizard Harry" Dumbledore said smiling kindly at Harry.  
  
"And that?" Prompted Fudge cautiously  
  
"And that he will be going to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore just as calmly as ever. Dudley, who was still looked dazed, sat up at these words and looked around the room.  
  
"But... but he can't. He's a muggle!" Said a short wizard at the back of the room.  
  
"That is what I have been trying to tell you Mafalda" Said Dumbledore patiently "he is not a muggle, but a wizard."  
  
"He used magic," piped up Mr Weasley, "or we would have had to pick up what was left of him of the road out side."  
  
"If he is a wizard then why is he not at Hogwarts already?" Asked Fudge looking dazed.  
  
"Well" began Dumbledore, "as you know Minerva McGonagoll has a quill which detects when a magical child is born and writes it down in the Book of Students. At the beginning of every year she sends letters to those who are eleven."  
  
"Yes, yes Dumbledore." Fudge said impatiently "We all know all this already, but it does not explain why this boy" he pointed at Dudley, who had stopped looking dazed and now looked scared. "Can do magic."  
  
"Well as I am sure you are aware" said Dumbledore smiling at Fudge. "That everyone has a certain amount of magic in their blood. And we just call someone a wizard or a witch when they have more then a certain amount. And those who have less are muggles. Now the quill senses when every child is born. If a child has more than that certain amount, in its blood then it writes its name down in the book. If not it does nothing. The more the stronger the power. If I'm right then a very rare occurrence has taken place. Dudley must have been on the very boarder line and the magical blood in him must have got strong."  
  
"Why would the magic in him get stronger?" Harry asked.  
  
"If I'm right, the magic in him got stronger because of you Harry." Said Dumbledore slowly, smiling at him. "The houses where magical people live have magic in the air, and if a muggle of a sensible age lives in the same house as one who is magical then the magic in their own blood will increase."  
  
"SO!" Roared Uncle Vernon, nobody had notices him and Aunt Petunia enter the room, they had all been to busy listening to Dumbledore. He must have driven very fast to get there so soon.  
  
"BECAUSE OF THAT BOY" He pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "MY SON IS IS A... HE'S ONE OF YOUR LOT"  
  
Aunt Petunia had started sobbing over Dudley again. But Uncle Vernon had not finish yet.  
  
"WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE KEPT YOU! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE FROM THE WORD GO. DUDLEY'S TAIL, THAT BLOODY OWL, THAT FLYING CAR, MARGE BOBBING AROUND ON THE CEILING, THOSE DEM-WHATS-ITS LAST YEAR, BANGING AND FUNNY NOISES, THAT PUDDING, ALL THOSE BLOODY OWLS..."  
  
It when on and on for what seemed like hours. Until he had got over very single thing they had ever done for him, and the trouble he had coursed them; right down to the milk bottle Aunt Petunia had dropped the day he had arrived.  
  
After what felt like three hours it was over. Uncle Vernon had only stopped because he was out of breath.  
  
"Come Harry you can stay with us tonight." Said Mr. Weasley with a quick glance at Dumbledore, who nodded once. "And we'll bring you back tomorrow. "  
  
"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry said gratefully  
  
"Run and get your stuff, quickly now." Said Mr. Weasley with a look of apprehension towards Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry ran smiling from the room, and headed for the stairs. When he came back down five minutes later everyone but Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore and the Dursleys had gone. The Dursleys were sitting in a corner scared.  
  
"Come here Harry" Said Dumbledore, he was holding a cushion from the sofa in one hand and his wand in the other. He pointed his wand at the cushion, said, "portus", and held it out to Harry.  
  
"I'll see you later Harry, there are a few things I need to see to" He said as he passed the portkey to Harry. Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked backward and the room was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes - well I hope you enjoyed that. If you didn't, well I enjoyed writing it! 


	2. OWLs

Author's Notes - This was chapters three and four, but then I put chapters one and two together so now they're chapter two!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
O.W.Ls  
  
Harry's feet hit solid ground, his knees buckled but he was still on his feet. He looked around at the kitchen were he was standing, he was back in Grimmauld Place. It looked very empty without Sirius. Tears filled his eyes; it had only been six mouths since he was with Sirius, enjoying Christmas together. It felt much longer. He wiped them away angrily as he heard footsteps approaching the door. It swung open to admit Lupin, Tonks and Moody, who all looked surprised to see Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry." Lupin said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not sure" began Harry. "Someone apparated in the middle of the street and then Dudley did magic..."  
  
"What?" Moody looking shocked.  
  
"Who apparated?" Tonks asked  
  
"Dudley?" Lupin said in bewilderment.  
  
Two loud pops greeted the arrival of Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore. They both looked grim,  
  
"They took that better than one could have hoped" Said Dumbledore looking around the room.  
  
"Who took what?" Tonks said as they all sat down.  
  
Dumbledore started explaining. When he had finally finished Harry asked one of the questions he was burning to ask, "but why did that wizard apparate there in the street in the first place?"  
  
"The reason Christopher Cuthbert was in Privet Drive was we needed to check on you quickly and that was the fastest way."  
  
"But why did..." began Harry, but Dumbledore answered before he had finished the question. Tonks sat up straight listening intently.  
  
"We needed him to check on you because of something we found out not long ago," since Harry still looked puzzled Dumbledore continued. "We received information this afternoon that an attempt would be made, sometime today, to kidnap you. It was decided that Christopher, who happened to be wearing muggles clothes, would be the least conspicuous of rest," suddenly Dumbledore smiled. "Although it would appear that he was in to great a hurry to check on you that he failed to check his apparation site first."  
  
"Yes, that sounds like Christopher. He was always one for doing silly things when he was rushed." Growled Moody "I once remember him grabbing a spoon instead of his wand and trying, for half a duel, to use it without realizing."  
  
"Is he a member of the Order?" Asked Harry tentatively, he was not sure if he was permitted to ask.  
  
"Yes and no." Lupin said.  
  
"The Order is not as simple as that Harry," added Mr Weasley  
  
"He might be called an unofficial member." Lupin said.  
  
Harry was pervented asking further by the door swung open, and Weasleys spilled into the room. (A/N I was just going to have Mrs Weasley, Ron and Ginny came in here but then I realized that each time someone new came into the room they needed to be told about Dudley and I was getting bored of it... So they all come in together.)  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were only coming later." Ron said looking at him curiously.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to explain,  
  
"Well um..."  
  
Dumbledore launched into the story yet again. At last Dumbledore had finished, he got to his feet. "I really must be getting back." He said looking around the room.  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner Albus?" Mrs Weasley asked, she was now bustling around.  
  
"No, no Molly. I must be going. There are urgent matters I must attend to." Said he pushing his chair in. "Harry, I'm sorry but you simply must go back, you know why."  
  
"But I have already been there." Harry said knowing that it would not do any good.  
  
"But you must spend at least a month there. You will be coming back, soon but for now you must go back." Dumbledore said smilingly. Harry nodded and Dumbledore vanished.  
  
"What did he mean?" Ron said looking at Harry oddly "Why do you have to go back?"  
  
"Ron go and help your mother. Harry has had a long day." Mr Weasley said before Harry could answer.  
  
Harry had a very enjoyable meal with the Weasleys'. He was sitting between the twins, who were telling him all about their shop, customers and latest inventions. They had just finished telling him about Insulting Pear Drops, which looked like ordinary sweets but when you ate them, everyone around you would appear to be insulting you but of course they were n't really.  
  
"They're really fun," George told him gleefully. "This old biddy ate one, without knowing what they do; she was hitting Fred with her handbag for about half an hour before we could get her to stop."  
  
Fred groaned loudly, "it's alright for you; I'm still covered in bruises."  
  
At the other end of the table Mr Weasley and Lupin were having a heated discuss about goblins, closely watched by Tonks.  
  
"How can you be so sure that they won't join him?" Lupin said forcefully, "yes, I'm sure there are some who won't, but what about the rest?"  
  
"They have suffered almost as much as we have," Mr Weasley said. "Do you really think they would join You-Know-Who after what he has done to them?"  
  
"Look what he has done to wizards, and there are still people who are going over to him." Lupin said, sounding anger then Harry had ever heard him. "Look at all the people he has killed and turtched  
  
Then Mrs Weasley told him, Ron and Ginny to go to bed. They went up stairs very full of food and too tried to talk much. Harry and Ron were sharing the same room they had last year. It was only when Harry and Ron climbed into bed that Harry realized something that had been bugging him, ever since he had entered the house.  
  
"Where has Kreacher got to? I have not seen him." He said as he pulled of his jumper.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that he is not here. I asked Lupin about when we got here and all he said was that they had not seen him since... since... you know" Ron finished lamely.  
  
"Well maybe he has gone to the Malfoys' " Harry said thoughtfully "I mean they have to serve one family for their whole lives, unless they are released. And Sirius didn't, before and the Malfoys are part of the same family."  
  
"Yeah maybe." Said Ron sleepily.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning in very high spirits. Only after he had finished dressing did he remember that he was probably going back to the Dursleys' later that day. His spirits sunk right down into his shoes. He would have like to stay here so much. Even in the house, with all its memories of Sirius.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked quizzically as he pulled on his jumper.  
  
"Nothing." Harry lied quickly.  
  
What did Ron think was up? Ron could stay here until they left for Hogwarts. While he, Harry, had just got away from the Dursleys', would be going back there for another two weeks. Oh yes! Life had improved at Privet Drive since Moody's little chat with Uncle Vernon; there was nothing major that Harry could complain about, it was just little things. Like the fact that no one spoke to Harry as if he where a human, but rather as if he where a troublesome smelly dog. What would they be like now that Dudley could do magic? Harry could still not believe it! Would they continue to blame it on Harry? Would they disown their son now that he was a wizard? How would he cope with his cousin at Hogworts? These questions and many others chased each other around Harry's head as he and Ron made their way down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"  
  
"She still there then." Harry said with a jab over his shoulder at Mrs Black.  
  
"Yeah," Said Ron glumly. "but mum's going to ask Dumbledore if he can do anything about her."  
  
"Harry dear, come and sit down." Said Mrs Weasley beaming at him.  
  
Harry sat down in an empty seat by Mr Weasley, who had just finished reading a copy of the Daily Profit.  
  
"Well Harry they fond out about your cousin." Said Mr Weasley smilingly and passed him the paper. Harry took the paper, unsure whether he wanted to see what it said or not. He was still feeling resentful at what it had said about him last year.  
  
THE MUGGLE COUSIN OF THE BOY WHO LIVED  
  
Very little is known about the only remaining family of Harry Potter, who he has lived with since his parents' death. What is generally known is that Mrs Petunia Dursley was the sister of muggle-born Lily Potter, and that Harry's life there has not been easy. But it seems that  
  
The first paragraph just told about Harry's horrible child hood. So he skipped it, he had already lived it once in real life and once in Snape's Occlumency lessons, and he did not need to go though it all again. The second paragraph was more interesting, at least to Harry. Not so the rest of the magical community who lapped up the account eagerly! It went on to give an account of what had happened from an eyewitness, one of the ministry wizards. It finished by saying that Dudley would be starting at Hogwarts that year.  
  
"So, it's official then? Dudley starting at Hogwarts." Harry asked dully, the thought of having his cousin in the same school with him again did not fill him with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, yes that's right." Mr Weasley said, picking up the paper.  
  
"And of course he'll have to go in to the first year." He added thoughtfully, opening the paper and starting to read again. "There is no way that he could go into sixth year with all of you."  
  
Harry smiled at the idea of huge Dudley with all the tiny first years. He was still thinking about it, when two barn owls swooped into the room, one dropping its letter in Harry's hands the other in Ron's. Ron stared open mouthed at it, as if it might explode. Totally forgetting about the piece of toast that was on it way to his mouth. Mr and Mrs Weasley looked around interestedly.  
  
"What you reckon?" He said, finding his voice at last.  
  
"It must be. If they were just Hogwarts' letters Ginny'd have one too." Said Harry fighting hard to keep his voice steady, and failing miserably.  
  
"Well! Are you going to open them," Said Ginny impatiently "or just stare at them for three weeks first?"  
  
At this Ron ripped open his envelope, pulled the contains out and started to read. Harry turned his over slowly, not sure if he really wanted to know what was inside. The seal on the back was not the normal Hogwarts one, but a blue one. With a wand and quill crossed in the center. He pulled out the letter, took a deep breath and started to read,  
  
Magic Educational Examination Board of  
Ordinary Wizarding Level & Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Here are the results of the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations you took in June. An Outstanding Ordinary Wizarding Level is counted as two for your final score, Exceeds Expectations is counted as one and a half towards your score, Acceptable is counted as one, Poor and Dreadful do not add anything to your final score.  
  
(A/N I have read through everything I could find on O.W.Ls and as far as I can see if you get 12 then you have done quite well, but you can get more. Ron says in Chamber of Secrets that maybe Tom Riddle got 30 O.W.Ls. Harry and Ron take 9 subjects, Hermione has 10 in their 3rd year she had 12, but I am sorry if Hermione cannot cope with that many them no one can. So I came up with this as a compromise.)  
  
Astronomy - Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding  
  
Charms - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding  
  
Divination - Poor  
  
Herbology - Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic - Dreadful  
  
Potions - Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations  
  
We would like to be the first to congratulate you on receiving eleven and a half Ordinary Wizarding Levels. The subjects that you are permitted to take are as follows, please notify Hogwarts of your selection, they await your owl no later than the 31 July.  
  
Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration.  
  
Enjoy your holidays Yours sincerely Griselda Marchbanks Magic Educational Examination Board of Ordinary Wizarding Level & Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests  
  
Harry looked up from the letter, with a broad smile. Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled when they saw his face, and then turned to look at their youngest son. Ron punched the air as he finished reading.  
  
"Eleven!" He said, triumphantly. "Two Os, two Es, four As and only one P!"  
  
"Oh Ron," gasped Mrs Weasley, as she hugged her son. "That's brilliant."  
  
"Well done mate." Said Harry thumping him on the back, as Mrs Weasley released him.  
  
"Cheers Harry." Ron said happily. Then added, as an after thought. "How did you do?"  
  
"Eleven and a half." Harry said grinning "Three Os, three Es, one A, one P and only one D."  
  
"Hang on. Three Outstandings," Ron said with an odd expression on his face. "One for Defence Against the Dark Arts right?" Harry nodded "And the other two?"  
  
"Well, one for Care of Magical Creatures." Harry answered slowly, knowing the bomb drop he was about to make. "And the other one is for-"  
  
"Yes the other was for?" Ron prompted  
  
"The other one is for Potions!" Harry smiled as he said with, he had not ruined his chance of becoming an Auror.  
  
Ron stared at him in disbelief "What? How did you manage that?"  
  
"I dunno." Harry said hesitated. How had he got an O in Potions? "Maybe 'cause Snape wasn't there." He said brightly.  
  
"Well done Harry." Said Ginny, giving Ron a how-can-you-ask-that-kind-of- question look.  
  
'Thanks." He said.  
  
He jumped as the twins appeared in the middle of the room with a loud crack, they where both dressed in green leather.  
  
"Hello all." Said Fred crossing the room.  
  
"Can't stay long, important business to attend to." Said George picking up a piece of toast.  
  
"What's up Ron?" Asked Fred quizzically looking at his younger brother, who was still gazing at his letter in awe.  
  
"Don't tell me you have been made Head Boy?" Said George with a disgusted look on his face. "It's bad enough that you're a prefect. I don't think the family could stand the shame."  
  
"Nah, can't be that, his only in sixth year." Said Fred not even looking up from the piece of piece toast he was buttering. "Wait, I got it. He just had his O.W.Ls results. So how many did you get? Two?"  
  
"No, eleven." Ron said smugly.  
  
*  
  
Harry spent a very enjoyable day with Ron and Ginny. Mr Weasley had gone into work and Mrs Weasley said that she was needed elsewhere. But she did not sat where or what she would be doing. They had not seen Bill, Lupin, Moody or Tonks since the pervious night. Harry and Ron had sent their subject choices with Hedwig; Pig was of on another delivery. The three of them played wizard chess and exploding snap. Harry let the others do most of the talking, when he did speak he only spoke about school, homework or Quidditch. One he saw Ron and Ginny exchange a look as he changed the subject for the fifth time.  
  
"Have you any idea what that prophecy thing was about, Harry?" Ginny had asked, as one of her knights took Harry's queen.  
  
"No." He said too quickly. "Do you know if Dumbledore has got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher yet?"  
  
"I dunno," She said looking at him oddly. "I guess, I mean we haven't heard that he hasn't"  
  
"I did hear something a couple of days ago," Said Ron over the top of Flying With the Cannons, "Mum said that she hoped he was suitable, Dumbledore just laughed and said, was Umbridge?"  
  
"Well who ever it is would have to be really terrible to top what we've alright had, Quirrell, Lockhart and Umbridge." Said Harry as he sent a rook to its doom, at the hands of one of Ginny's pawns.  
  
"Don't forget the imposter Moody." Ron said as he closed his book,  
  
"Oh yes, how could I ever forget about him." Harry said dryly.  
  
"Do you remember that class on the Unforgivables?" Ron sat down next to Harry the better to see the game.  
  
"Yeah I do, I'm not very likely to forget am I," mumbled Harry, "have you heard from Hermione recently?"  
  
"She wrote to me the day before yesterday." Said Ron, his ears going slightly red.  
  
"The last I heard from her, she was in Bulgaria with her family, that was about a week ago." Harry said as he sent his last bishop across the board.  
  
"She's getting back in a few days, or that's what she said." Ron said, going slightly red. What did Ron have against Bulgaria?  
  
Mrs Weasley appeared in the doorway, "Harry dear can you get your stuff and come down stairs, Dumbledore is here to take you back."  
  
Harry got glumly to his feet gathered up his stuff, which seemed to have spread itself all over the room and headed down stairs followed by Ron and Ginny.  
  
When they reached the kitchen it was to find Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley and Lupin there.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked holding out an old sock.  
  
"Yes, I guess." Harry said miserably. "Bye."  
  
"Bye" They said back looking just as miserably as he felt. Harry laid his hand on the portkey.  
  
"Three, two, one."  
  
The familiar sensation of a hook being jerked backwards and the gloomy kitchen disappeared from site. He was standing in his bedroom at four Privet Drive. The room looked just like it had when he had left it the night before. Deciding that he should make his return know he left the room. 


	3. Sweet Sixteenth

Author's Notes - Thanks to the people who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.  
  
I'm sorry this is taking awhile, but I'm doing it as quickly as I can, I want to done it properly so I don't have to do it again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
Sweet Sixteenth  
  
Harry's next two weeks at the Dursley's could best be described as interesting. When he had left his room to make his presence known, he had no idea how they would react to him being in the house again. If he had had any expectations, he would have thought that Uncle Vernon would yell himself hoarse and then lock him in his room for the remainder of his time there. He had no idea what Aunt Petunia would do. He still did not know what to think about her.  
  
He was completely wrong. Dudley was in a state of shock, probably something to do with having grown up listening to Uncle Vernon yell about "Weirdoes", "Freaks" and anything else he could think to call Harry and his parents. Along with the fact that he had never had an encounter with a member of the wizarding world and survived unscathed; pig tails, huge tongues, dangerous snakes and the like.  
  
Aunt Petunia on the other hand, spent most of her time crying whenever she saw Dudley or something that belonged to him, and had taken to hiding in her room. She was not at all herself; she had not tweaked back the curtain, to spy on the neighbors, since that fateful day. Nor had she done any housework, the normally immaculate house was turning into something of a pigsty, take-away boxes were every where, she was not cooking either.  
  
Uncle Vernon reaction was perhaps the oddest; he was not roaring at Harry every time Harry so much as put a toe down stairs. He had not said a word to him since his return, in fact Harry had not even seen him speak to either Aunt Petunia or Dudley. He just walked from room to room ringing his hands and muttering to himself, something about, "Never, not my own son." or, "Well he's not going, I won't have another one in the house."  
  
The atmosphere was not that of one, which induced peace, tranquility and relaxation. Harry didn't mind, he was too used to it. Besides he had enough to think about, the 31 of July dawned brightly. It was not however a normal sixteenth birthday, in fact there was nothing remotely normal about it. The first unusual event took place at breakfast.  
  
When Harry had entered the kitchen he had not expected birthday greetings, if he had he want have fond it more alarming. The Dursley were not the their usual sarcastic selves. They did not even pretend not to notice that he had come into the room. Uncle Vernon was throwing Dudley more dangerous looks then he directed at Harry. Harry had just started on a piece of toast as an owl came in through the open window. It dropped two letters in Harry's lap, one addressed to,  
  
Mr H Potter The Smallest Bedroom 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey  
  
The other had the same address, but a different name. Instead of Mr H. Potter, The Smallest it said Mr D. Dursley, the second Largest Bedroom. It was about ten minutes for Harry realised why Dudley was getting a letter from Hogwarts, but when he did he through it a cross to him and left the room quickly. Once in the safety of his own room he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We received your letter, with your preferred classes. You may take the classes you have chosen. A homework list is included with your book list. Term begins, as always on September the First, The Hogwarts Express will be leaving King's Cross Station platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. As a result of a discussion with the Minister for Magic your life long ban from playing Quidditch has been removed with effect from the 1 of August. In consequence of this, you have been restored to the Gryffindor house Quidditch team, in the position of Seeker. Therefore we feel that it is fitting to inform you that you are the new Gryffindor house Quidditch Captain.  
  
Yours sincerely Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Ha, there you go Umbridge!" Said Harry happily. "Not only am I aloud to play Quidditch again, but now I'm Captain too."  
  
He smiled, pulling out the book and homework lists.  
  
Sixth-year students will require:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk Advanced Charms by Edward Smarmy How to Change it into Something else by Alice Unsettled An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch Advanced Potions and Their Properties by Lucy Fer Tricky Potions by Emily Druggit Practical Defence Against the Dark Arts by Vald T. Impaler Defence Against Dark Creatures by Frank N. Stein How to Protect Yourself from the Dark Arts by Aleister Crawley Getting to Know Your Plants - Advanced Herbology by Rose Herb A Guide to the night skies by Mandy Moonshine Caring for Magical Creatures by Garry Dolittle  
  
Harry quickly scanned his homework list, which was two rolls of parchment long.  
  
He had just put it down, when Hedwig flew in the open window. She landed on his desk and held out her leg. He removed the letter, and the parcel tried around her leg. He noticed the handwriting was Hermione's. Hedwig, who had flown on to his shoulder, nibbled his ear to get his attention.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig." He said scratching the top of her head, and with that, she left his shoulder in favour on a drink and a sleep.  
  
Harry opened the letter eagerly. He had not heard from Hermione for since she had gone to Bulgaria, and he wanted to know how she did in her O.W.Ls.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 16th Birthday Harry! Sorry that I have not written to you for awhile I have been so busy. I hope your okay, how are the Dursleys treating you after what happened? I read all about in the Daily Prophet. Is he really going to Hogwarts? It will be odd with him there. Have you gotten your O.W.Ls results yet? I got mine only yesterday. Nineteen, Outstanding in everything but Astronomy and Study of Ancient Rune which I got Exceeds Expectations. But I'm satisfied with that. At least I didn't fail anything. So how did you do? I'll write again soon, I'm going to you-know-where three weeks before the beginning of term. I hope you like your birthday present.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry turned eagerly to the present. It was big and heavy and looked suspiciously like a book. He opened it, to see Quidditch Teams of the World - A Seeker's Guide. He opened it eagerly. A note fell out. He picked it up,  
  
Victor thought that you would like this. He said that it has often helped him with patricianly difficult moves.  
  
Harry received presents and cards from Ron, Hagrid, Lupin, Dobby, Ginny and Ron's parents. Ron had given him a minute Foe-Glass that could be carried around in the pocket. Hagrid box of homemade biscuits, Harry wasn't going to touch these until he had to. Dobby's gift had been a pair of socks, odd again, one with Harry's face on, the other had a broom stick on it. Ginny had given he a huge box of Chocolate Frogs. Mr and Mrs Weasley gave him a book called Everything You'll Ever Want to Know About Quidditch and Much More. Lupin had given him a book containing all the photos he could find of Harry's parents and Sirius. Lupin a sent a note along with the package,  
  
Harry, these are just some old photos that I found lying around, I thought you would like them. I thought you might like to know that Sirius appointed me, as your guardian if anything happen to him. It's not long now you'll be out of there soon, we'll write and tell you how, when the time comes. Don't forget to write every two or three days.  
  
Remus  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to reacted to this, but the thought of leaving Privet Drive again in the near future of the only thing keeping him sane. 


	4. Double Trouble

Author's Notes - Hehe! No the DADA teacher is not Bill Weasley, he is in both the fifth and sixth books. I'm not going to say more, I think that would give him away. Anyway what else can I tell you without giving everything away umm... well I'm sure that I'll think of something. I'll try to post another chapter by Monday. Fingers crossed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Harry did not sleep well the night before he left the Dursleys for the second time. His dreams were haunted by Sirius's death. He woke, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and decided that, as he would be unable to get any more sleep he would get up. It was a relief to have control of his thoughts. These he kept well away from his Godfather, instead he directed hi thoughts towards how the Order was getting him to Grimmauld Place. He was sure of one thing and that was that they would not pick him up in a flying car. He was pretty sure that they would not be flying on brooms either. Harry started going around his room to check that he had not left any there, he had packed the night before.  
  
At last Harry heard noises coming from his Aunt and Uncle's room. Deciding that it was now save to take his stuff down stairs he started with his trunk. It took him about half an hour; the trunk, which had always been heavy, had gained in weight considerably in the last few years. He returned for Hedwig, who hooted indignity at being put in her cage and a made a last check for mislaid items. The last thing he needed was to leave something at the Dursleys' and have to come back here to get it, the moment he got away, again! He found two quills on his desk, and Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts Volume One under his bed.  
  
When he entered the kitchen a few moments later the Dursleys did not even look up. This time they did not have to pretend that they hadn't seen him, they hadn't. Aunt Petunia was making coffee for Uncle Vernon, who looked like his world was coming to a tragic early ending. Aunt Petunia on the other hand was muttering something to herself, which sounded like,  
  
"My own son, how can it be?"  
  
Harry took the seat opposite his Uncle and started on a piece of toast. After about two minutes he decided that they were not going to take note of anything he did. He opened the book Lupin and Sirius had given him for Christmas and started to read were he had left of the night before.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Wandless Magic and its Uses in Duels  
  
What is wandless magic? Wandless magic is simple magic without a wand in your hand. There are two types, the first being the more common but the harder to control. This is where no wand is involved at all. All wizards are capable of using wandless magic; of course, controlling it is another matter altogether. Most wizards only can do wandless magic at times of great emotion, therefor they are unable to control when or what they do as in occurs. As has already been said, this is the more common type of wandless magic. In fact all wizards have done wandless magic at some point in their history.  
  
The second type is rarer, but easier to control if you can do it. This magic can only take place when a wizard or witch is not holding his/her wand. After saying an incantation, the wand performs the spell. This is very rare; the only cases where it has taken place are when the bond between the wizard and his wand is very strong. There have only been three people this century that have had this gift.  
  
There are several reasons that one might be forced to resort to wandless magic in a duel.  
  
The first reason, and the most common, is if you have lost, or simply been unable to reach your wand at some point during the battle. At this time wandless magic can be very useful. If one could simply summon ones wand then the problem would be answered and the duel could continue. If you where unable to use wandless magic then you would in all probability lose the duel.  
  
The second reason one might be forced to use wandless magic is if your wand has been, at some stage in the proceedings, broken or damaged. Here more advanced magic would be required. Either you could repair your wand, or if you are less competent in this type of magic a good plan is always to run away, or not get involved in the first place. These reasons apply for the other type of wandless magic as well. Some of the more advanced reasons could be to distract your opponent. The most unusual, but perhaps the most necessary reason is if your opponent is using your wand's brother.  
  
Here Dudley entered the kitchen and distracted Harry. Aunt Petunia was pouring Uncle Vernon's morning coffee; she didn't seem to notice that the cup was over flowing. Uncle Vernon was buttering the table a good ten centimeters to the left of his piece of toast.  
  
Dudley slunk into the empty seat next to Harry, who started reading again. He didn't get very far though; he had just found his place.  
  
"Da-dark Arts?" Stammered Dudley. "What's that?"  
  
"Dark magic of course." Said Harry trying not to smile. Here was Big D asking about the Wizarding World. Harry had still not got used to the idea that Dudley was a Wizard and going to Hogwarts.  
  
"What's that boy?" Uncle Vernon said with some of his old swagger. "They don't teach dark thingy at that freak school do they?" Uncle Vernon still could not bring himself to say magic or Hogwarts.  
  
"Of course they don't. All *we* study is *Defence* Against the Dark Arts," said Harry, looking at Dudley on the word 'we'. At the blank looks around the table he added. "That how to get rid of dark creatures and how to defend ourselves against dark spells and stuff like that."  
  
This almost civilly conducted conversation was interrupted by a loud popping noise from the other room. Harry jumped to his feet and went through to the other room to find Mr Weasley bending over the television. He jumped and turned round in fright as Harry entered the room.  
  
"Oh there you are Harry. Amazing, amazing what muggles think of." His eyes were darting around the room in excitement.  
  
"Hello Mr Weasley. Umm how are we... er traveling?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're flooing, it's the safest way apart from a portkey." Said Mr Weasley who was now examining the stereo. "Are you ready to go?" he said, turning his attention to the video recorder.  
  
"I left a book in the kitchen, I'll just get it and the I'll be ready." Harry said as he left the room.  
  
A couple of minutes later he was stepping out of the kitchen fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place, holding Hedwig's cage. Seated around the table were Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Hi Harry." They chorused  
  
"Hi!" He said grinning back and set Hedwig's cage down on the table.  
  
"I'll let you out in a moment girl."  
  
*Pop*  
  
Mr Weasley appeared holding Harry's trunk. The door opened, Mrs Weasley walked in holding traveling cloaks.  
  
"Oh Harry, you're here." She handed him a cloak; "We might as well be leaving then. Sorry to rush you off as soon as you get here Harry dear, but it's safe at the moment and there aren't many days left."  
  
The other were getting to their feet, and taking the cloaks Mrs Weasley was handing out.  
  
"Where are we going?" Said Harry bewilderment.  
  
"Diagon Alley dear. Have you got your letter?" Said Mrs Weasley as she took a pot of one of the shelves.  
  
"What do you mean safe at the moment?" Harry said, 'why wouldn't Diagon Alley be safe?'  
  
"Come on, we'll explain later." Ron said as he put his hand in the pot.  
  
* "Everyone here?" Said Mr Weasley looking around. "Good. Let's go then."  
  
He kept one hand firmly on Harry's shoulder and the other inside his cloak. They left Gringotts, their pockets full of money screaming to be spent. They were not allowed to go off on their own as they had done on previous occasions, but moved around in a group. Harry had never seen Diagon Alley so full and yet empty at the same time. Very few of the people they passed were shoppers, most were stern faced Wizards and Witches in green pin- stripped cloaks. The people who were shopping were wearing worried frowns and throwing suspicious glances over their shoulders at their fellow shoppers. They first went to Flourish and Blotts, to get all the books they would need for the forthcoming year. Diagon Alley had lost most if not all of its fun. Every shop was the same; sullen faced Wizards behind the counter, heavy-eyed Witches packing shelves.  
  
"So what does it your mum mean, it's safe for the moment?" Harry asked Ron as they were waiting to pay for their books.  
  
"Well she meant that there have been no attacks here today." Ron said trying to keep the stack of books he was holding from falling to the ground.  
  
"What, there haven't been attacks in Diagon Alley, have there?" said Harry  
  
"Yeah, quite a few." Said Ron.  
  
Harry's mood sunk at this. Ron made a grab for a book that was sliding on the top of his pile. Only, of course the rest of the books to slid to the floor after the first. Harry bent down, to help him pick them up.  
  
"Thanks," said Ron, standing up, the book firmly back in his arms. "That's why members of the Magical Law Enforcement are patrolling all over the place."  
  
"Got everything you need dears?" Said Mrs Weasley as she came up to them. They both nodded. "Ok then we just need to get Ginny's owl then."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny in surprise, she blushed and turned a way. He turned to Ron. Ron just shrugged.  
  
"She's a prefect."  
  
It was not until they entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that Harry's mood lightened. It was impossible to feel gloomy here. The rest of the shops had been deserted. But here wizards and witches, young and old, seemed to have come out of the woodwork, the shop was packed.  
  
George was behind the counter, he did not notice them come in. He was busy talking to a very old wizard with a long white plat that was braided with purple ribbon. He seemed to be asking for a pair of socks, with some unusual abilities.  
  
"They're for my brother you see, haven't seen him for a bit so I thought I'd get him a present." He gesticulated wildly as he spoke.  
  
"We've got some Biting Bed Socks left. Oi! Fred." George yelled above the din. Fred looked up from the fake wands he was stacking on the shelves.  
  
"What?" He bellowed back.  
  
"Where did you put those Biting Bed Socks?"  
  
"Over there." Fred pointed with one of the wands he was holding; it promptly turned in to a dove, much to the delight of the shoppers. "Between the Ear Biting Earmuffs and the Hand Switching Gloves."  
  
George crossed the room, with some difficulty the room being so full. He stopped in front of some brightly coloured socks.  
  
"What colour would you like?" He asked his elderly customer.  
  
"Pink if you have, but red's fine if you don't." He answered serenely.  
  
The old man turned around as he said this, Harry was taken aback for a second. Heretofore the man had had his back towards Harry, but now he could see his face. His beard, was as long as his hair, purple ribbon had also been twisted into it. His eyes blue, with a hint of grey. But it was not with that took Harry breathe away, he could have sworn he know the man from somewhere.  
  
Just then Fred spotted them and after a quick tour, he let them examine the items on the shelves. They returned to Grimmauld Place shortly after, Mrs Weasley was very keen to get back.  
  
"The longer we're here, the bigger the risk." She told Harry as they were gathered their packages in readiness to leave.  
  
*  
  
Later when he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were alone Harry asked the question that he had been trying to ask all day.  
  
"Have Fred and George joined the Order?" He said sitting down on Ron's bed, the others joined him. Ron and Ginny exchanged glances as they did so. 'I hate it when they do that.' Harry thought.  
  
"We don't know." Ron said at last.  
  
"But you must know." Hermione said sounding incredulous. "How can you not know?"  
  
"They have been acting very peculiarly for a while now, we don't see them much." Ginny said.  
  
"But have you asked them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well no we haven't," said Ron looking pained. "You know what they are like, you can never get a straight answer out of them."  
  
"When ever they're here they just talk about their shop, or the last joke." Ginny said looking at Harry oddly.  
  
"They even stopped that now," added Ron darkly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes - Anyway sorry not much happened, it will soon... I'll try to up date again soon. Sorry again spelling and grammar errors. Thanks again to the people who have reviewed, it means the world to me... 


	5. Hogsmead Attacked

Author's Notes - I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter posted, but here it is... Oh I have only three weeks and then I am on holiday again, then I can write all day... but that is wishful thinking. This chapter was going to be about Dudley's arrival at Hogwarts, but I got a bit carried away. So that's the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
Hogsmead Attacked  
  
The remainder of the holidays flew by. The Daily Prophet was reporting almost daily attacks on muggles, but these were so regular that they were no longer shocking. No one from the wizarding community had been attack or harmed in anyway. To Harry and the others it seemed that the Deatheaters were just having fun.  
  
"It's the same as at the World Cup, it's their idea of fun." said Hermione wisely.  
  
That was not altogether comforting.  
  
"That could mean that the Deatheaters are doing it of their own accord." Harry said looking around at his friends. "And that Voldemort didn't plan them."  
  
Ron and Ginny flinched.  
  
"But that could mean..." Ginny started to say throwing Harry a worried glance, "That could mean that You-Know-Who might be planing something else."  
  
"B-but he would try t-to... to get you again, would he?" Ron said awkwardly, examining the heel of his shoe.  
  
*  
  
They spent the evening before their return to Hogwarts packing.  
  
"Harry! Did you see where I put my prefect badge?" Ron said, frantically spewing the contents of his trunk onto the floor in his desperate search.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, head in hands.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron paused, the dress robes in one hand, and owl treats in the other.  
  
Harry looked up at him in surprise. He shook his head a little as if to clear it of something.  
  
"Oh sorry. My scar was just stinging again and..." He paused for a moment undecided- "...and I thought I could hear voices."  
  
Ron was staring at him now, mouth open. He was used to Harry's dreams and Harry's ability to sense You-Know-Who's mood at times of great emotion, but this was something different.  
  
"What? You hear what You-Know-Who was saying?"  
  
"No, I couldn't hear what he was saying, well not clearly anyway. I just hear a rumble of voice and then screaming." Harry finished; he stood up and carried on with his packing. Just then Ginny popped her head in the door.  
  
"Hurry up you two! Dinner is ready." she just had time to say before she was gone.  
  
"Come on we can finish this afterwards." said Harry, shoving the robes he was holding into his trunk.  
  
When he and Ron entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later it was to find it deserted, except for Hermione and Ginny who were looking around the room as if it had just swallowed about twenty people.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Said Ron stepping forward.  
  
"That what we'd like to know." Hermione said, a touch of anger in her voice.  
  
"Did they all disappear into the wood work or something?" Harry said smilingly.  
  
"Pretty much yes." Hermione said tersely. "A red and gold bird just appeared in the middle of the room, and they all disapparated."  
  
"Red and gold did you say?" Harry said, looking at Hermione, she nodded. "That must have been Fawkes, I wonder what's happened?"  
  
"I hope everyone is all right." Ginny said looking worried.  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting they decided that it would be no good to let the food go cold.  
  
When they had done eating they sat talking about what might have happened to course the Order to leave them without even a word. It was past twelve when they final decided waiting any longer was pointless so they went up to bed. Leaving a note, saying that they hoped everyone was all right and to please tell them what had happened in the morning as they were tired and had gone to bed.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke with a start, he could till that it was still night, the room was in darkness. For a moment he lay in bed wondering what had woken him. Then he heard the rumble of voices from down stars. He got up quietly, so as not to wake Ron. He crept to the stars and pepped down. The scene which meet his eyes was one of confusion. People who were coming in the front door looked dead on their feet. A good many of the people, who he could see, he knew but there were still quite a few who he did not. Mrs Weasley had spotted him.  
  
"Harry, you should be in bed." She said quietly.  
  
Lupin, who was standing next to her, turned and beckoned him down. Harry descended the stars as quietly as he could. When he reached Lupin, he was pushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" He asked before the others entered.  
  
"No one is badly hurt, we made Moody go to St Mungo's." Lupin said, but seeing the worried look on Harry's face he added. "He'll be fine, he fell badly. That leg of his!"  
  
"Remus, he should be in bed. He's got to go to school in the morning." Mrs Weasley had entered the room, after making sure the front door was locked.  
  
"Sorry Molly, I thought it would be better to let him know that everyone is all right. Or he'd be worrying all night and get no sleep." Lupin said, his eyes drooping. "Night Harry see you in the morning."  
  
Harry sighed they weren't going to tell him anything then, so he went back to bed.  
  
*  
  
The room was dark, the only starlight came from the window, there was no moon. Dark figures were gathered around a chair.  
  
"Well?" said a cold voice.  
  
"They were there, they knew." said a second voice.  
  
"How, how could they have known? We must have a traitor in our midst." The first voice said to it's self. "Well never mind they well not be so lucky next time. Mmm yes next time we will be better informed, when our friend starts to give us information."  
  
A laugh cold as ice filled the room, the dark figures around the chair shivered and a boy called Harry Potter woke with a started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes - Sorry it's short. I'll post again soon. Thanks to the people who have reviewed, and yes they do mean the world to me. 


	6. First Years

Author's notes - I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but I was tiered and it seemed like a good place to stop. To tell you the truth the last chapter was meant to be about 100 words but I got a bit carried away. I know that some people, cough Yasmeen cough, are not going to like the chapter of the house Dudley ends up in. But it's important, as you'll see later. I do promise that Dudley will be making a fool of himself, but I'm not mean so don't except me to push him off a cliff or anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
First Years  
  
A pillow hit Harry squarely in the face. "Oi! Harry, we need to go," said Ron's voice from the other side of the room. "They're back, mum keeps saying we are going to miss the train."  
  
Harry opened his eyes, put his glasses on. The room swam into focus. "I know, I was awake when they got back." He said, swinging his legs to the floor.  
  
"Do you know where they were?" said Ron, rapidly undoing the work of the previous night in a frantic search for socks.  
  
"No they didn't tell me. Lupin just said the they were all ok, except for Moody who's in St. Mungo's. Then your mum sent me back to bed." Harry said. He was trying to remember what had woken him up in the first place. He was sure it hadn't been the members of the Order. If they had been making enough noise to wake him on the second floor, then they would have woken Mrs Black up as well.  
  
"Got everything?" Harry said from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, let's go and see what they were up to." Ron said as he finished pulling on a pair on socks.  
  
It took them quite a long time to get their trunks down. In the end the twins had to help them. When they entered the kitchen they were all out of breath. Tonks was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. She was running her hand distractedly through her hair, which was long, curly, and blond. She had huge bags under her eyes. Mrs Weasley was trying to cook breakfast. Lupin was trying to talk to Mr Weasley, who had fallen asleep on his plate. A few of people were sitting around the table staring into space, as if hoping the floor would open and swallow them so they could get some sleep.  
  
"Wotcher," said Tonks looking up whilst trying unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Where were you all last night?" Said Ginny looking around the room with interest.  
  
Mrs Weasley turned round and opened he mouth about to say something. Lupin abandoned his conversion with Mr Weasley, to give Mrs Weasley a worried look.  
  
"They'll find out anyway, it's in the paper." Supplied Tonks, waving the paper in the air. Mrs Weasley closed her mouth and sighed.  
  
"There was an attack on Hogsmead," Lupin said after a moment. "but we were luckily warned so we could prevent any serious danger." There was finality in his voice that warned against further questions.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances and sat down, with a great effect they restrained themselves inquiring farther. A muttering Mrs Weasley slid about a dozen sausages on to Harry's plate, before putting just as many on Ron's plate. After a very large silent breakfast they carried their trunks outside to wait for the cars, which Mundungus Fletcher was arranging for them. No one asked where he was getting them. Lupin stayed very close to Harry all the time. There was a little confession as they were getting in. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were automatically getting into one together, when Lupin grabbed Harry.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you'll see them on the train." He said. As he pushed him into the other car that stood waiting, the members of the Order followed him in.  
  
Harry turned in his seat to see the crest fallen expressions on Ron, Hermione and Ginny's faces as they got in with Mrs Weasley. Harry sighed wondering if he would be allowed to go to the bathroom on his own this year.  
  
The ride to King's Cross was uneventful, and soon they were all clambering out. In no time at all they were standing on platform nine and three- quarters.  
  
"Lets find somewhere to dump our stuff, before we have to report to the head boy and girl." Said Hermione looking around.  
  
"Yeah, come on. I want to find Neville to sit with, while you're off doing your perfect stuff." Harry said, trying to smile it was going to be even worse this year with Ginny being a perfect as well as the other two. Not that Harry wanted to be a prefect or anything!  
  
Ron found an empty compartment, they stowed their stuff in the baggage rack, then got of the train to say good bye.  
  
"See ya," smiled Tonks giving Ginny an extra hug.  
  
"Keep in touch Harry." Lupin said smilingly. "Let me know if anything is bugging you."  
  
"I will. See you soon I hope?" Harry said looking hopefully up at Lupin.  
  
"We'll see," answered Lupin, with a wink.  
  
Mrs Weasley was pressing sandwiches on them all.  
  
"Have a good term." She said giving Ron a corned beef one.  
  
"We'll be waiting for the toilet seats," grinned George.  
  
"George, really!" Bellowed Mrs Weasley, attempting to hit him with her basket that had contained to sandwiches.  
  
"And don't forget to..." Started Fred, but the rest of his words were lost as the train started to move.  
  
"We'd better be going see you later Harry." Hermione said as she started of down the train.  
  
"Ya, later." Harry said, turned around and started looking for someone he could spend the time with. He didn't have far to go, he found Neville almost at once. Well found isn't the right word, fell over would be better.  
  
"Hi Neville." He said picking himself up then helping Neville up. Neville was clutching his toad in one hand. "What where you doing down there?"  
  
"Hi, Harry. Looking for Trevor." He said, sounding a little flustered. They had been walking as they talked and had now reached to empty compartment, Harry pushed the door open only to see it was not empty any longer. Luna Lovegood was sitting in the corner reading the Quibbler as usual.  
  
"Hello Luna, how was your summer?" Harry asked, but regretted the moment he said it. She looked at him with dreamy eyes as he took the seat opposite her.  
  
"Quite good, Daddy and I saw ever so many Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but we didn't manage to catch one."  
  
Harry tried to look concerned, Neville wasn't helping he was sniggering from behind his hand.  
  
"Oh that's a pity Luna, but it sounds like you had fun." Harry said, glaring at Neville.  
  
"You'll never guess what I saw before I got on the train." Said Neville excitedly. "There was a really fat kid trying to walk through the wrong ticket box."  
  
Harry started to laugh before he realised who it must have been. Instead of making him feel sorry for Dudley it only made him laugh harder. A peal of laugher came from behind the Quibbler, but they ignored it.  
  
"He must been a muggleborn, maybe he thought that you could get on to the platform from any ticket box." Neville said happily, it wasn't often Neville got a laugh at someone else's expense.  
  
"Was he with a horse-faced women and a bloke with a moustache?" Harry hardly needed to ask, there could only be one person who'd try to get on to the platform through the wrong ticket box.  
  
"I think so, why do you ask?" Neville said looking at him oddly.  
  
"Well it sounds like my cousin, he's starting at Hogwarts this year." Harry said feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember reading about it." Neville said hopefully, Harry however changed the subject. He cast around for something to talk about and his mind rested on Neville's broken wand.  
  
"Have you got a new wand yet?" He said.  
  
"Yes I have," Neville said proudly, with drawing something from his pocket. "12 inches, willow, dragon heart string."  
  
They chattered on about this and that until Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered. Ron slumped down next to Harry.  
  
"Boy, am I starving." He said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Well, eat the sandwiches your mum gave us." Said Hermione sitting down. "Hi Neville, Hi Luna."  
  
"No thank you, I'd rather starve. Oh hi." Ron said, spotting Neville and Luna. Neville waved in way on a greeting. Luna, however didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well then, don't complain." Retorted Hermione.  
  
"What, now I'm not allowed to be hungry?" Ron said angrily.  
  
Harry, who knew that they could go on indefinitely tried to distracted them.  
  
"Neville, saw Dudley trying to get on to the platform." Harry said, although it pained him to talk about Dudley it was better then listening to Ron and Hermione bicker.  
  
*  
  
Some time after the lady with the lunch trolley had come round, it started to rain. The compartment seemed full of D.A members. Who all of whom wanted to know if the D.A was continuing that year.  
  
"Well I don't know." Harry said uneasily. "I haven't really thought about it, to tell you the truth. And we won't really need it if we have a half decent teacher this year."  
  
"Oh come on Harry." Said Dean. "I thought the point of the D.A was so we could fight You-Know-Who and the Deatheaters."  
  
There was a murmur of assent.  
  
"Yes, and we'll need to be able to do that more than ever now." Piped up Dennis, who looked just as tiny as ever.  
  
"Yes, and we" Ginny said looking around at the fifth years in the room. "want to get Outstandings for our Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L."  
  
"Yeah it's not fair that you lot got to do it in your O.W.Ls year and we don't." Said Colin.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll think about it." Harry said, he could not help from smiling. He had secretly wanted to reform the D.A but he was not sure if they would want to carry on with it.  
  
*  
  
It was still raining when the train stopped at Hogsmead Station. Harry was holding both Pig and Hedwigs' cages as he waited for his friends to rejoin him. Neville was standing next to him hold a spitting Crookshanks in his basket, Luna was on his other side holding Ginny's new barn owl Tristan, Tris for short. It was only then that Harry noticed that there were lots more adults on the platform then normal.  
  
Hagrid was there as usual, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over 'ere", but there were about a dozen other people who were not students. They standing around the student body protectively. Harry turned around and almost dropped Pig and Hedwig in surprise. Standing next to him was the same wizard who had apparated in Privet Drive. Harry stared at him opened mouthed. A carriage, drawn by Thestrals came up to them. The Little man pushed a protesting Harry inside. Neville and Luna followed.  
  
Harry looked out of the window, to see most of the group of adults walking along side. Luna looked like she was enjoying the special attention, Neville looked scared. They were the first to arrive at the castle. As soon as the carriage stopped Harry was pulled out and pushed up the stone steps. He felt very self-conscious as he as Neville sat down at the empty Gryffindor table. He turned his eyes on the top table searching for a new face. There was Snape looking as sour as very, Harry wondered how he had taken Harry Outstanding in potions. Dumbledore was there, but not in the center of the table as was normal, but there was something different about him. (A/N I bet you've guessed it now.) Harry took off his glasses and rubbed them on his robes, to clear the rain from them. He put them back on and returned to his scrutiny of the teachers' table. He stared. It wasn't Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sitting in his normal place, but if it wasn't Dumbledore then who was he. He was the old man from the twins' shop, the man who was buying socks for his brother who he hadn't seen for awhile.  
  
"Neville, look!" Harry pointed up to the top table. "It's Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. I'll bet anything his the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
The rest of the students were filtering into the hall. Ron and Hermione sank into seats opposite Harry and Neville.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for us?" Ron demanded, shaking the water out of his ears.  
  
"It looks like the Ord..." Harry started to say until Hermione kicked him under to table and threw him a meaningful look. "What did you. Oh! I'll explain to you later. Look I think Dumbledore's brother is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
By this time most of the school had entered the hall, and were waiting for the sorting to take place.  
  
"That's so cool! Well... if he is anything like Dumbledore that is." Ron exclaimed.  
  
As interesting as Harry found the prospect of have a half-decent teacher for a change, he couldn't help thinking that Dudley was about to arrive. He had had five wonderful Dursley-free school years and now Dudley was about to arrive. When he had first found out that Dudley was going to Hogwarts he had considered it amusing, but now that he was confronted with Dudley's imminent arrival he couldn't help himself feeling that things were going back to how they had been.  
  
"What's up Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up to see who had spoken. It was Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing really. It just Dudley being here I guess." He didn't feel like going into it.  
  
Soon they were discussing which house Dudley would be in. Ron thought he would be a Slytherin, Hermione and Harry on the other hand thought he'd make a better Hufflepuff. They were still arguing the subject when Professor McGonagall entered the hall leading a group of very scared looking first year up the hall. The rest of the students burst into laughter at the sight of them. In the very center was possibly the largest boy who had ever entered the school. He positively dwarfed those around him. It wasn't just the size of the boy, which captured the humour of the school, on his face he had an expression of absolute horror.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the three-legged stool; everyone stared at it for a moment before it burst into song.  
  
This year you must listen with open minds to what I have to say,  
  
Or our beloved Hogwarts school will dearly have to pay,  
  
Not today of course, but before the year is out,  
  
So if you do not listen I will hold no clout,  
  
I know that I have no choice, and must quarter every year,  
  
But I feel it in my very brim that the end is drawing near.  
  
So if you feel the house I chose is not the one for you  
  
Remember I have inside knowledge and can't give you a clue  
  
If I put you into Syitherin and you think you're not a snake  
  
Just be aware the sorting hat seldom makes a mistake!  
  
Griffindor is another one, you may think that I'm wrong  
  
But whatever you think, I know that you are so brave and strong  
  
Ravenclaw, oh no, you think, that surely is a pity  
  
But know that it's a compliment to be so funny and witty!  
  
So if Hufflepuff is my choice be gracious, please, my friend  
  
Important things rest on being just and loyal `til the end  
  
So if in spite of my soul searching I haven't chosen right  
  
And May, the month I'm dreading ends in total night  
  
So ashamed I'll be of the error of my ways, on the twelfth  
  
Of May, dear friends, I shall eat myself!  
  
The school clapped as the hat finished its song. They were not as shocked at the warning as they had been given one last year too.  
  
Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment.  
  
"Adam, Katie."  
  
A little girl with dark plaits sat down nervously on the stool.  
  
"Hufflepuff" The hat yelled after a moment.  
  
"Adam, May."  
  
Katie's twin had the same dark hair, only it was shorter.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Bennett, Elizabeth."  
  
"Slyrtherin!"  
  
"Bulmer, Rosalind."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Harry could see Dudley moving uneasily from one foot to the other.  
  
"Creevey, Emma."  
  
'There's another one?'  
  
Harry looked around in surprise at Colin and raiseded one eyebrow, Colin only smiled back. (A/N Something I've always wanted to do, raise one eyebrow that is not smiling back!.)  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry could see Colin and Dennis clapping their little sister loudly.  
  
"Oh dear, that's the last thing we needed." He said to Ron. "Another one."  
  
"Dursley, Dudley."  
  
As Dudley waddled over to the stool, the hall started to mutter.  
  
"Dursley did she say?"  
  
"It's him! That's Harry Potter's cousin?"  
  
"You mean the one who used to stand him in the toilet?"  
  
Dudley sat down on the stool, just before McGonagall put the hat on his head the stool gave way beneath him. The hall erupted into laughter. Harry laughed along with the rest, after ten years of suffering because of Dudley it was nice to have the tables turned. Dudley stood up his face turned bright red. McGonagall repaired the stool with a wave of her wand, before glaring at the school until there was silence.  
  
"You'd better stand." she said, the school stopped laughing at last.  
  
As the hat was placed on his head the school started it's angry muttering again. McGonagall was glaring around at the school again, her lips a tight line. Harry had never seen the school treat someone like this before, unless he counted himself. That wasn't all he had never seen. The hat was taking hours to decide where to put Dudley. It kept opening its mouth and then closing it again. At long last it opened its mouth and bellowed,  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
There was a stunned silence. Not one Gryffindor clapped, Dumbledore clapped once but stopped as soon as his hands touched. The single clap rang out into the silence, which was now palpable. Dudley walked over to the silent Gryffindor table and sat down, then bench snagging under his weight. McGonagall recovered first.  
  
"Evans, Mark."  
  
Harry could not believe it. Firstly Dudley was in Gryffindor and secondly Mark Evans was a wizard.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
After the sorting was over McGonagall round up her list picked up the sorting hat and left the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up, the hall fell silent again.  
  
"I would like to welcome the new pupils to Hogwarts and welcome the old back again, I hope you will allow me a few words after the feast, but for now tuck in!"  
  
With that he sat down and reached for a plate of potatoes. Harry packed his plate with all his favorite foods. Ron on the other hand wasn't waiting to get the food on his plate. One hand was piling food on to his plate the other was cramming his mouth. When all the food had faded from the plates Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now we are all digesting the marvelous feast I will had out the start of term notices. All first years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic is allowed in the corridors. The list has been extended again this year to include Skiving Snackboxes and Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs," the school groaned at this.  
  
"I understand there was some trouble with them last year." Dumbledore smiled. "The entire list may be viewed on Mr Filch's office door. House Quiddicth teams tryouts will take place on Friday. If you are interested in playing for your house contact Madam Hooch. Lastly I would like to introduce my brother Aberforth Dumbledore as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The headmaster turned and smiled at his brother, the applause was followed was a little patchy, but those who did clap, clapped hard. It seemed to Harry that Aberforth's reputation preceded him.  
  
"That's all for tonight, so off you go to bed." The headmaster sat down and started talking to Professor Snape.  
  
"Well this should be interesting," said Ron as he got to his feet, he and Hermione lead the group of first years off to Gryffindor tower. Harry followed at same distance. He could see the huge figure of Dudley towering over the younger first years.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as the group reached her.  
  
"Listen up everyone the password is Penanggalan." Hermione said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N oh my word I have never written such a long chapter... Thanks to the people who have reviewed. I'll post again soon maybe Monday, if I'm lucky. 


	7. The Brothers

Author notes - I am sorry I have not post for such a long time. But I have been banned form writing again until the Christmas Holidays but as that is ages away well here's the chapter anyway. Sorry it's short.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
  
The Brothers  
  
Harry rose early the next morning and went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Upon reaching the Great Hall, he scanned the Gryfindor table; he spotted Dudley right at the end sitting on his own. Harry sat down, Ron slide into the seat next to him.  
  
The first thing Harry noticed was the atmosphere of tension in the room. He could see people looking up at the windows as if waiting for something. There was a whispering silence, any laugher that there was sound high pitched and unnatural and stopped quickly.  
  
'Are you going to tell us what that was all about yesterday?" Ron said, pulling a plate of bacon towards him.  
  
"I dunno, I mean one moment I was standing next to Neville, holding Hedwig and Pig and the next I was being pushed into a carriage by the same man that got Dudley to be a wizard!" Harry glared at Dudley as he said this.  
  
"Do you think it the Ord-" Ron started to say before Hermione kicked him under the table. "Hermione that hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said glumly. "Just what I need."  
  
They broke of their conversation as Professor McGonagall came towards them, handing out time table as she went. They each took theirs and studied them in silence for a moment.  
  
"Not bad today," Hermione said running her finger down the Monday Column. (Author notes - don't you love the way they always go back on the first of September but the next date is always a Monday?) "Herblogy first, still with the Hufflepuffs. Oh then double Defence Against the Dark Arts, that should be interesting. History of Magic after lunch." She rounded on Harry. "What do you have when we're in History of Magic?"  
  
"A free." He said with a smile, than added more seriously. "It's not surprising really that I didn't get an O.W.L, I mean I fell asleep half way through. What do we have last?"  
  
"Double Transfiguration" said Hermione, "let me guess you have a free then?"  
  
Ron just smiled in return. The post arrived a few minutes later; the hall a mass of wings and feathers. Harry's attention was suddenly directed to the end of the table; Dudley had just fallen off his seat in shock.  
  
Herblogy passed uneventfully, excerpt for same prison ivy trying to strangle Ron, he was rescued by a laughing Harry. When the lesson was over the Hufflepuffs headed of to Charms, the Gryfindors to their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year. With the happy knowledge that their new teacher could not be as bad as their last.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione found seats and sat down, taking out their quills, parchment, ink and wands and settled down to wait. Nothing happened, people started chattering and still nothing happened. Five minutes passed. The noise in the room slowly increased. Ten minutes passed and still nothing happened, but still they waited for something. At last after another five minutes the classroom door swung open. Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. Today the ribbons in his beard were blue.  
  
(Author notes - I have just realized how hard it is going to be to distinguish between Dumbledore and his brother. So I will let you know which one it is as soon as one enters, e.g. ribbons, the DADA teacher, half- moon glasses, the Headmaster you get the message? Bet once I have let you know which one he is then he will be Professor Dumbledore as long as I see fit.)  
  
"Today's lesson will be one to see what you know." He said without any preamble. "What you tell me about Kuang-Shs?"  
  
By the end of the lesson only Harry and Hermione were still able to answer his questions. The oddest thing about the lesson was not the very difficult questions, it was the comments he made. He didn't seem to notice that he was saying anything at all, but every time someone answered a question he would say something about them. There did not seem to be anything personal about it, he did it to everyone.  
  
The bell rang to signal the start of break, but he did not stop. He only stopped talking when dean pointed out that they were ten minutes late for lunch.  
  
"Have you had long enough to think about it yet?" Dean said to Harry, as they sat down.  
  
"Think about what?" Harry said playing dumb.  
  
"'Think about what?' I ask you." Ron said in disbelief.  
  
"About restarting the DA." Neville said helpfully.  
  
"Well I don't know," Harry said slowly playing for time. "It's not like we need it any more. Not with -". He pointed at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who had just entered the Hall.  
  
"But that's just it we want to continue with it." Said Dean forcefully. But as Harry failed to look convinced Dean carried on. "We know we don't strictly speaking need it, but -".  
  
He was interrupted by Neville.  
  
"We do need it." He said passionately, taking everyone by surprise. "Now more than ever. Now that You-Know-Who is out in the open. He won't hesitate to attack, and we need to be able to defend ourselves."  
  
Harry looked at Neville's determent face for a moment and then said, "ok, we'll start the DA up again. I'll let you know when the first meeting is."  
*  
  
Harry said good-bye to Ron and Hermione and head towards the library meaning to look up a few curses for the DA. He did not get very far however. Just and he turned into the corridor leading to the library, he felt something tugging at his robes. He looked down and saw,  
  
"Hello Dobby."  
  
"Hello Harry Potter." The elf said, unable to stand still in excitement. "Dobby has been sent to find Harry Potter" he positively shown with pleasure, "and take him to the headmaster."  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry said as they were standing next the gargoyle. Dobby had insisted on taking him all the way.  
  
"Dobby was told to bring Harry Potter to the headmaster and Dobby will take Harry Potter to the headmaster."  
  
"Mmm Chocolate frogs," Harry said trying to work out the latest password "err Frizzing Whizzbees, Insulting Pear Drops."  
  
Gargoyle leaped aside, Harry step on to the moving stair case a moment later he was knocking on Dumbledore's office door. The door swung open of it's own accord.  
  
"Come in Harry, take a seat. I would like to talk to you." Said Dumbledore from behind his desk. His blue eyes alight with pleasure. (A/N ha! See the real Dumbledore, no that will make you think the other one is fake, not the real but the first!)  
  
Harry walked forward and sat down in the proffered seat. Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment before continuing.  
  
"The trouble arose last year because I was not open with you, I am not going to make the same mistake twice." He began in his usual calm manger. "I trust the rest of your holiday was pleasant?"  
  
"Thank you sir, it was. I've never seen Dursleys so lost for words." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Dumbledore smiled blandly. "Would I be right in assuming that you would be interested in hear about what happen the night before you were due to return to Hogwarts?" Harry merely nodded. "As you know Hogsmead was attacked. Up until now the attacks have only been directed at muggles, these attacks were not done on the orders of Voldemort. That is not to say that they were done without his leave, but he didn't organize them. He did however organize the attack on Hogsmead."  
  
"But why Hogsmead? What could he gain from attacking Hogsmead?" Harry said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Ever since the end of last year Voldemort has become more determined than ever to hear the prophecy." Dumbledore said flatly. "Since the record was destroyed, his only hope of hearing the rest of the prophecy is to hear it from someone else. He guesses that I will have told you all I can about the prophecy." Dumbledore paused a moment before continuing. "Voldemort was lead to believe that I had become increasing alarmed for your safety. And that I had arranged for you to arrive at Hogwarts ahead of the rest of the students."  
  
"So he attacked Hogsmead," Harry said slowly, trying to put his thoughts into words, "to get me." As he said this, he could fell the anger building up inside him again. Anger at Voldemort, and anger at himself. So that was why Hogsmeade had been attacked, because of him. Moody was lying in a bed at St Mungo's because of him and because of the prophecy. "So I could tell him the rest of the prophecy?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Harry." Dumbledore shifted in his chair. "He considers your mind easier to crack, then my own. I don't know why considering his past experiences with you."  
  
"Doesn't anyone else know what the prophecy says?" Harry asked, trying to speak normally.  
  
"At the moment, no. You and I Harry are the only two people who know the entire prophecy." Dumbledore said grimly. "Other people did know, but they unfortunately do not remember", Dumbledore blue eyes were sadly dull.  
  
"Don't remember sir?" Harry said in some confusion.  
  
"No Harry they don't", Dumbledore's eyes were now glistening angrily. "The other people I told the entire prophecy to were your and Neville's parents.  
  
"What about the Order, surely they-"Harry started to ask, trying to distracted himself from what Dumbledore had just said, but Dumbledore answered before he had time to finish.  
  
"Yes they do know some of it, in fact they only know what Voldemort himself knows." Dumbledore said, rubbing his foot. (A/N don't worry Dumbledore is not going insane there is a reason...) "I felt it was unwise to let too many people know, if any of them were captured," he sighed. "In fiction people take their secrets to the grave, no matter what they have to go through. Not so in real life, some people can and do. But those who don't, or worse still those who tell without a moments thought." Dumbledore's normal sparking eyes were cold with anger for some unknown reason.  
  
"I told your parents, because they had a right to know that their lives and yours were endanger." He was still rubbing his foot, suddenly he waved his arms impatiently.  
  
"Please excuse me Harry, but this socks appear to be biting my feet." With that he pulled them off, and looked at them with interested. 'A present from my dear brother." He suddenly started to laugh. "I thought he would have stopped by the time he reached his age, I should have known better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes - Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. 


	8. Hatred Renewed

Author's Notes - I am planning on killing of quite a few people, three people are going to die in this chapter along and there is a least one more death before the end. By the bye a lot, I repeat a lot of people are going to die, but they are all necessary. I wouldn't kill somebody just because I don't them; well maybe, no, I wouldn't do that, not really!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Chapter Eight-  
  
Hatred Renewed  
  
After Harry left Dumbledore's office he went to the library, as he was planned to reopen the DA he needed to do some heavy research. He had spent the summer thinking about what had happened at the Ministry. It was rather hard not to when parts of it were continually replayed in his dreams. He was planing on finding different methods with witch they could duel, something no one would expect.  
  
Harry was going to use his newfound realization in his plans for the DA. He was planning to find each member a unique way of fighting, giving the members the element of surprise. Where possible two, but that would depend on personality, ability and determination. Harry was sure most of them would cope to develop at least one.  
  
Harry started wandering through the bookshelves looking for anything that seemed likely. By the time he returned to the table, where he had put his bag, he was staggering under the load. He started to look through them; he only looked up when the bell rang. He crammed as many of the books as he could into his bag and set off for Transfiguration.  
  
When he reach the classroom he found that most of the class was already there, he slid into a seat next Hermione and looked around at the class in interest. With a shock, he realized that there were members from all the houses in this class. He spotted Malfoy at the back, without Crabbe and Goyle as was normal but with a boy Harry vaguely remembered was called Theodore Nott.  
  
"How was History of Magic?" Harry asked, still looking around the class.  
  
"Not so bad you know. We've started doing the 'beginning of magic' as far as wizards are concerned." Hermione almost looked excited. "Did you get any work done?"  
  
"Well, not school work." Harry told her about his plans for the D. He wasn't quite ready to tell his friends about the prophecy, not just yet anyway. So he left at his little chat with Dumbledore, it would be a little hard to tell her about it without mentioning the prophecy.  
  
"But Harry, that's a brilliant idea. When do we start?" She squealed excitedly, Harry was prevented answering by Professor McGonagall who was starting the listen.  
  
"First let me congratulate you all on making it into the N.E.W.Ts Transfiguration class. Let me warn you, I will not stand for any of the misbehavior or missing around from this class." Professor McGonagall began in her usual matter.  
  
They were transfiguring cushions into badgers; by the end of the double period most people had turned their cushion black and white and altered the size and shape a little. Hermione had got the farthest with hers; it looked like a stuffed badger. Harry had only managed to change the colour of his; he left the class feeling depressed.  
  
"Don't worry so much Harry you'll get there." Hermione said encouragingly, over her plate of roast chicken and potatoes that night. "No managed to transfigure their cushion completely."  
  
"Yeah, but they still did more than me." Harry said flatly, stabbing a potato with his fork. "Now I know have it feels to be Neville."  
  
"At least you got in mate." said Ron. "You should have heard Fred and George when they found out that I hadn't got into her class, they couldn't believe that they had beaten me."  
  
"Harry, tell Ron your idea." Hermione said suddenly on their way up to Gryfindor tower. So Harry told Ron.  
  
"So what you mean you wanted us all to become Animagi or something?" Ron said uncertainly, apprehension on his face.  
  
"No, well not all." Harry said, smiling at the expression on Ron's face. "The whole point is everyone doesn't have the same. Well some of us will have the same things, but not all."  
  
"If we all had the same, we would just need one of us to duel with a Deatheater for them all to know what it was. And we would be back in the same situation again." Hermione said proudly.  
  
"What else could we do?" Asked Ron mystified.  
  
"Lots of things." Harry said happily. "Dumbledore made the statues come to life in his duel with Voldemort" Ron drew in a breath quickly. "I've been doing some research on the subject and there are lots of things we could do."  
  
"You already have one." Hermione said, thinking hard.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said startled.  
  
"You're a Parselmouth." She said smiling happily.  
  
"Yeah so what?" Harry said even more confused now.  
  
"You can talk to snakes." Hermione said as if this would make everything clear.  
  
"I know I can. So what?" Harry said in irritation.  
  
"You can control snakes like V-Voldemort." She said.  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Harry said, "it's just been a reason for everyone to think I'm evil! It wouldn't be much good against Voldemort, he'd have it too so it wouldn't help me."  
  
"That's right Harry. It wouldn't help either of you." Hermione said, as they had reached the Fat Lady. "Penanggalan."  
  
The Fat Lady swung open, Hermione step through the portrait hole and stopped.  
  
"Hermione do you mind moving so we can get through?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione moved to the right so they could get passed her, they stopped when the common room came in to view.  
  
Dudley was cowering in front of a group of first years. A scrawny brown haired boy was standing a little to the front of the group, with his wand in his hand. Mark Evans was standing next to him; he turned to see who had come in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry will bear us out." Mark said excitedly, pull Harry forward.  
  
"With what?" Harry asked in confession, looking at Dudley.  
  
"By telling them that he." The scrawny brown haired boy pointed at Dudley. "Doesn't belong here and that his' a worthless muggle."  
  
"And that his' a bullying git." said Mark forcefully.  
  
"As much as I don't like it he isn't a muggle." Harry said dully. He hated to emit it to himself, but he was starting to feel sorry for Dudley, but then he remembered the years of suffering because of Dudley, "and yes he's a bullying git, but he still belongs here."  
  
Harry crossed the room and spotted before going up the stairs, which lead to the boys' dormites.  
  
"Put your wand away, what's your name by the way?" Harry asked the first year.  
  
"Grant Fleming," He said proudly.  
  
*  
  
The sixth years had potions first thing the next morning. Ron was ecstatic with the prospect of another double free period. Harry on the other hand was not nearly as happy, the thought that he had so nearly escape Snape, only to return to the dungeons. He conceded himself with the knowledge that he was doing this in order to obtain his dream of becoming an auror. Nevertheless Harry could feel his spirits dropping as he descended the stone steps and entered Snape's dungeon. Once there he and Hermione took their usual seats at the back. The class was small; they were the only Gryffindors present. But they were not the only ones trying to hide. Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff joined them at their table. Terry Boot, Morag MacDougal and Lisa Turpin all from Ravenclaw sat down at the table next to them. The door swung open, a shiver ran around the class. It was Snape who entered; it was Malfoy, again without Crabbe and Goyle, but with Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott and a couple of more Slytherins Harry did not know. They head towards a table right at the front of the class; to get there they had to pass Harry and Hermione's table. Malfoy stopped die in his tracts when he saw Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter? This isn't muggle Studies." He leered.  
  
"I know Malfoy; I'm taking Potions this year." Harry said smuggle, Malfoy's mouth fell open in surprise and horror, unable to think of any reply he fled to the front table. Harry had for a moment felt a happy balloon filling up inside him at Malfoy's horror, it burst, however, as Snape walked in through the door.  
  
"Before we start let me congratulate you all on achieving an Outstanding in your potions O.W.L last year. " Snape began in his usual manner, "however the standard has dropped recently." His eyes were fixed on Harry now, "and such being the cause it is very doubtful that you will all still be here at the end of the year."  
  
Harry who was trying, with little success, to keep his face straight. It was not that the potions master had said anything funny it was just Harry kept thinking about a summer afternoon nearly twenty years ago, when Harry's father had turned Snape upside-down. Over the summer Harry had come to terms with what he had seen his father and Sirius doing. He had come to understand that since he had never met his parents he still idolised them the way a child would, they could do no wrong. He had not understood that they were human, and had flours. Sirius had been as bad as his father, yet his behaviour had not shocked Harry. He understood that Sirius had not been perfect; he now understood that about his parents. Snape could through his worst at him, he could take it. For all he had to do was remember his father holding Snape upside-down with his wand.  
  
"I expect top grades from this class, or you will suffer my displeasure." Snape continued to lecture them for half an hour, and then. "Potter, how long must one stew lacewings for in a Polyjuice Potion?"  
  
Harry could hear Hermione's voice wafting back from a bathroom in their second year.  
  
"Twenty-one days, sir" he added as an after thought.  
  
Snape looked surprised, he clearly had not been expecting Harry to be able to answer, let alone get the answer right. After quizzing Harry for about ten minutes he turned away in disgusted. They were then set to work on making the draft of living death. He seemed determined to find something wrong with Harry's potion. Therefore Harry made sure that he read each instruction carefully before acting a pone it. By the end of the class his potion was almost the same pale green as Hermione's. Snape who seemed resolved on taking away a least one point from Harry, and had been standing over him. Justin Finch-Fletchley was unable to take Snape's continually presence at their table and lost his nerve and dropping the whole bottle of dragon's blood into his caldron instead of three drops. The caldron exploded, covering the people close by with a thick grey liquid.  
  
"Ten points from Hufflepuff you incapable brat." Snape snared, he turn towards Harry. "Potter what are you doing? Help Finch-Fletchley clean that up now!"  
  
Harry glared at Snape as he passed, he bent down to start cleaning up. His scar burned white hot, he could still see the room but his was a where of another room and hooded figures. The Dungeon faded slightly, the other room came into clearer focus. Harry became a where that he was sitting in a chair, he could feel anger cursing through his veins.  
  
"What do you mean, he didn't know anything; he must have known something?" Harry spat at the hooded figure in front of him.  
  
One of the figures, slightly smaller than the others, was trembling.  
  
"All he knew was what we already know." He stammered. "We tried master- we really tried, but he only knew the first par-"  
  
"That will do Wormtail." Harry said, "it seems that the muggle-loving fool has learnt his lesson. More then I gave him credit for." He was quite so angry now. "And what did you do with him?"  
  
"We used the Cruciatus Curse on him, but he would not talk." It was a woman voice this time, at the sound of it Harry's blood turned cold, he had recognized that voice. It was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange .He could feel anger yet it was not his! "So we turned the Cruciatus Curse on his wife. That's when he broke down and admitted that he was one of He's little group. But it was only when we turned the curse on his daughter that he told us all he knew."  
  
Harry was experiencing some very odd emotions, he was not as angry as before, yet he could still felt anger.  
  
"What did you do with them?" He asked off handedly.  
  
"When we were sure we have extracted all the information from them that he could we disposed them."  
  
The room was fading, Snape's Dungeon was coming into clearer focus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to girlwholived, Turelie Telcontar, radarPLO, Tropic, HarryGryffinGirl, Nyoko and Neri/Mayra  
  
I was going to make this longer but I have run out of time so this is all for a bit, but I will up date as soon as possible! 


	9. The Aftermath

Author's Notes - I hope you enjoy this chapter! For it the last time, I am going to be able post for awhile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Chapter Nine-  
  
The Aftermath  
  
"What did you do with them?" He asked off handedly.  
  
"When we were sure we have extracted all the information from them that he could we disposed them."  
  
The room was fading; Snape's Dungeon was coming into clearer focus. Harry was kneeling on the stone floor with a cloth in his hand. His scar was stinging.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione's voice sounded far off.  
  
Bellatrix's voice was still ringing in his ears. He shock his head to clear it.  
  
"Get up Potter." Snape snarled from somewhere above him.  
  
Harry got to his feet gingerly; he was shacking slightly from anger as much as from the aftermath of the vision. He had to steady himself against the table, to prevent falling to the floor.  
  
"I need to go to the hospital wing, Professor." Harry managed to say. Still leading heavily against the table. Snape surveyed him for a moment before permitting him to go. Harry stuffed his things in to his bag and particle ran from the room, or he would have if his legs had been working properly. In a few minutes he was knocking on Dumbledore's office door. The door swung open of its own accord, reviling Dumbledore sitting behind his desk and Lupin and Professor McGonagall sitting in front of him. They were all looking at the door.  
  
"Harry," said Lupin leaping to his feet. "Did you have another dream?"  
  
Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore gestured him into a seat. "What is it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Err, I was in potions, and I err." Harry struggled to find words to describe what had taken place. He looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"You fell asleep?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"No, I wasn't asleep," Harry, said. "I had just bent down to clean up something on the floor. Then I wasn't there, it was like one of my dreams only I could still see were I was and I wasn't asleep." Harry told them everything he had heard, seen and felt.  
  
McGonagall gasped when she heard of Bellatrix's enjoyment. When he had finished he looked around; McGonagall was very pale, she had her hand to her mouth as if she where going to be sick. Lupin was shacking slightly, Dumbledore was sitting quite still there was an absence of the usual twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"Did they mention their name?" Dumbledore said a soon as he had finished speaking.  
  
"No," Harry said angrily. "They never said the name. But I did miss the beginning."  
  
Three more people had died because of him. Which brought the total up to seven, eight if he include Mr Crouch, nine with Bertha Jorkins and ten with that old man. The silence in the room was complete and uncomfortable, even the portraits were still.  
  
"Who has a daughter?" Lupin said suddenly looking up, he eyes on Dumbledore. "Who, in the Order, has a daughter, who isn't at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Several members." Dumbledore said slowly. He got to his feet quickly taking them and by surprise. "We need to get in contact with them, Reamus can you go to the Jones' and the Diggles'. Minerva can you go to the Doges' and Phipps'. They're the only once who I can think of who have a daughter."  
  
Lupin was already putting on his cloak, as he headed out of the room, Professor McGonagall followed him. Harry felt empty now that he had told Dumbledore what he had seen  
  
What was the use of having these dreams, or visions or what ever they are if he couldn't prevent bad stuff from happening to people? If he just had to watch what happened to people and not help them, then he didn't know how he'd bear it. When he had, had the vision with the snake and Mr Weasley he had felt that he was really helped. But the vision he had, had at the end of last year had just made matters worse. But this, this was the worse; he could do nothing what so ever. He could not do a thing about, it was too late, they were already died. Who ever they were!  
  
Harry jumped, as a Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault Harry. There was nothing you or anyone could have done." Dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
Harry nodded, not feeling any better. Dumbledore sat down again behind his desk and started writing something. When he had finished he rolled it up and took it across to Fawkes, who was sleeping peacefully, his head under his wing. Dumbledore stoked him gently, the bird lifted his head, Dumbledore gave him the rolled up parchment speaking quietly to him, and Fawkes sang one beautiful note before disappearing in a flash of flame.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait," Dumbledore said.  
  
The silence was uncomfortable; Harry could see the people in their portraits moving around in their frames. Dumbledore was pacing up and down the room like an expectant father. The state of affairs seemed to last for hours. At long last Professor McGonagall reappeared out of the fire. Dumbledore moved towards her.  
  
"They're all fine," she said, "is Remeus back?"  
  
"No, not yet," Dumbledore said heavily.  
  
Silence returned to the room, only this time it was worse. Harry knew Lupin would be back any moment with the identity of the murdered persons. A clock, which Harry had never noticed before, was ticking loudly.  
  
The grate boast into flame, Lupin stepped out, dusting the suit from his robes. On his appearance both McGonagall and Dumbledore stiffened. Lupin sigh, looking at each of them in turn. His young face was looked old and tried. Harry hold his breathe wait for him to speak.  
  
"It was the Diggles," Lupin said at last, "their home is still standing. I found them in the sitting room, they had all - they had all been tortured before they were killed." Lupin voice was barely more then a whisper.  
  
McGonagall was sobbing into her hands. "I was sharp with him; he could never handle Bellatrix even at school. He should never have got involved."  
  
"Sit down Lupin you look dead on your feet," said Dumbledore there was a gilt of anger in his blue eyes. "I must notify the Ministry." He crossed the room and took a dark blue cloak from a hook on the wall. "Harry I think it would be better if you were not here." He paused as if considering his words. "Incase someone from the Ministry could happen to come here, we don't want them to know how we get some of our information. Go down and get some lunch. I'll speak to you later."  
  
Harry sighed, great! Just what he wanted food. He left however. He spotted Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table as he entered the Great Hall. They both looked round at him as he sat down. Hermione has clearly told Ron what had happened in Potions.  
  
"Where did you go?" Hermione asked at once.  
  
"To see Dumbledore." Harry said  
  
"What did you see," asked Ron  
  
Harry started to tell them about his vision but Ron cut him off.  
  
"You fell asleep in potions?" He asked sounding incredulous.  
  
"Why does everyone think I fell asleep?" Harry said trying to control his anger. "No, I wasn't asleep, I just went into a daze or something ." he told them what he had seen, but not what he had felt.  
  
"That's awful." Hermione said sounding horrified, sensing that Harry did not want to talk about it she changed the subject. "You missed a very interesting Care of Magical Creatures lesson."  
  
"Interesting by whose standards?" Harry asked trying to sound interested.  
  
"Ours," said Ron smilingly, "Well no," he said went he saw the look on Harry's face. "It was a bit creepy, if you ask me. He showed us Churels."  
  
Harry looked blankly at this, so Hermione explained, "They're creatures from India, their women really, but they suck blood and well there a bit disturbing.  
  
*  
  
Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard what Professor Flitwick was telling them what telekinesis until he became awhile that everyone was getting to their feet. He followed suit. Flitwick moved all the desks and chairs to the sides of the room with a wave of his wand, leaving a large area in the middle of the room clear. Harry elbowed Hermione.  
  
"What are we meant to do?"  
  
"Nothing yet." She whispered back.  
  
"All wizards can use this form of magic," Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "At times of great emotion; a few can learn to do it at will. That is way we use wands, they are easier to control, but it is possible. You all have at some point in your life. Two or three in a class normally manage it, by fluctuating their emotions. Once in awhile someone manages it easily. Now remember to consecrate hard on your chosen emotion, and then direct it at the cushion." He point to a cushion on the floor in the middle of the room. "Mr Weasley, you first."  
  
Ron step forward nervously, he stared hard at the cushion; a frown creasing his forehead. Nothing happened. Harry could see his ears going red. After about two minutes of Ron staring blankly at the cushion, Flitwick called Dean forward. Dean too just stood and stared. Flitwick continued to call people forward, quite unperturbedly. But nobody made the slightest different to their cushion.  
  
"Mr Longbottom, you next" said Flitwick squeakily.  
  
Neville stepped forward, trembling slightly, just like the rest. He stood there for about a minute before anything happened. The cushion rose in to the air, it hovered about two inches above the ground. The class broke into applause. Neville suddenly came a where of what was going on and jump. The cushion fell to the floor with a soft plop.  
  
When Harry's turn came no one other than Neville had managed to make anything happen. He stepped into the middle of the room, feeling very foulest. He tried to keep his mind on what he was doing, but thoughts of what had happened kept floating in to his mind. Bellatrix Lestrange's voice started to ring in his ears. ".we turned the Cruciatus Curse on his wife."  
  
Harry could fell the anger building up inside him; his eyes suddenly became red hot, he felt something streak out of them. He could not see. He covered his eyes with his hand. The class gasped and applauded again.  
  
"Well done Mr Potter, not quite the result I was looking for but never mind." Flitwick said happily.  
  
Harry looked in bewilderment around the room, looking for what he had done to get such a reaction. Then he saw it. His cushion was on fire.  
  
Harry rejoined Ron and Hermione by the wall.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron demanded, gesturing at Harry's smoking cushion, which Professor Flitwick had just put out.  
  
"I donno," said Harry in thoughtful confession. How is the world was he might to know why he could do it?  
  
"Why, what were you thinking about?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Harry was prevented from answering, by Professor Flitwick who had just called him and Neville forward again and asked them what they had been thinking about when it was their turn.  
  
Neville looked very embarrass, "my parents," he said as quietly as he could. Flitwick then asked Neville to go again, the same thing happened. The cushions rose into the air, hanging there for a few seconds before singing to the floor.  
  
Professor Flitwick then asked Harry the same thing.  
  
He too answered as quietly as he could, "Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"Maybe, you should try and think about something else this time." Flitwick suggest.  
  
Harry cast his mind around for something he could think about, he landed on Sirius. Sirius filled his mind. He watched, as if in slow motion, Sirius following through the veil. Grief filled his heart. Harry felt something cold shoot out of his eyes, blocking his vision. The class broke into applause again. When he could see again Harry looked around for the cushion. He spotted it under one of the desks, it was quivering.  
  
"Excellent Mr Potter, excellent," Professor Flitwick said happily. "20 points to Gryffindor."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to kneh13, HarryGryffinGirl, rhinemjr, radarPLO, TuxedoMac, Bubblelicous*Bubblegum, Candor, Cestrel, Tropic, MHPP, Lisa and girlwholived for reviewing.  
  
Kira-Leigh - oh yes I can, hehe! No sorry I ran out of time, but I thought it was quite a good place to leave off.  
  
prospero - I'm dyslexic, I'm sorry but I can't spell to save my life! I'm afraid you are just going to have to get used to that.  
  
Narcissa-Malfoy-22 - I'll have a look at it!  
  
HipMoonGuru - No, Kreacher is not dead, he did not killed himself. The last we hear of him is when Dumbledore is explaining and he says that Kreacher was laughing about Sirius going to the ministry. And I can't see Dumbledore killing him. I think you need to read the end of the fifth book again!  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana - Ask no secrets and I'll tell no lies! 


	10. Owl Post

Author's Notes - This is a totally new ever seen before chapter, sorry it took such a long time but my exams have now finished and I can write again! That is if I'm not killed at some point because of the results. And I have finished reediting the other chapters, at least, so now I can carry on with the new chapters! Sorry it's short! Quiddich tryouts are going to be quite long and I think they need a chapter of their own so that's the next chapter, Sunday the lastest!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~  
  
-Chapter Ten-  
  
Owl Post  
  
"It's strange that only you and Neville could have done anything with those cushions," said Hermione thoughtfully over breakfast the next morning, Ron was not down yet.  
  
Harry just shrugged, he did not know why he and Neville could do it and the others couldn't. Again there was very little noise in the hall, everyone seemed to be waiting for something  
  
"I mean," Hermione continued, her porridge spoon suspended in mid air. "You were the only one who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely. But that doesn't explain why Neville could do it?"  
  
"Post's late," Harry said trying to distract Hermione. Hermione lowered her spoon, and looked around the great hall.  
  
"You're right," she said after a moment. "I wonder why?"  
  
Just then, Ron arrived, muttering something about over sleeping. He loaded his plate, eating quickly. After throwing Ron a disgusted look, Hermione turned back to Harry.  
  
"When's the first DA meeting?" Hermione said starting to eat again.  
  
"Sometime after the Quiddich tryouts," Harry said. There was a fluttering of wings, which announced the post owls' arrival. A brown owl flew down to Hermione, with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Ron had an owl too, a handsome screech owl that Harry vaguely recognized.  
  
Hermione gasped, she showed Harry the front page. Most of the page had been taken up by a black and white photo of a pretty suburban house, above the house was the thing that held Harry transfixed. The Dark Mark. Even in a photo, it could still send a shiver down Harry's back. The rest on the page was taken up by the headline, which ran: THE FIRST WIZARDING FAMILY ATTACKED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO IN FIFTEEN YEARS  
  
Hermione started to read aloud, "'The last attack made by You-Know-Who was made on the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow, where Harry Potter, 16, brought us fifteen years to rebuild our world. Yesterday, however, marks the first serious on the wizarding community. Up until yesterday, the only serous attacks had been directed at muggles, with a few minor incidents in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead. Early yesterday afternoon Remus Lupin, 38, went round to the Diggles' home in Haslemere, Surrey. Remus Lupin said he was 'alarmed' to see the dark mark hanging over the house. He entered only to find all three of the Diggles' Bodies in the sitting room. They had all been subjected, by unknown person or persons, to the Cruciatus curse, repeatedly including the Diggles' three-year-old daughter, Jessica Diggle, before being killed. There is no known reason for this attack, although it is hoped that the perpetrators will soon be caught. The Minster for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, last night expressed his concern, "it is terrible that this has happened and we are doing everything in our power to catch those responsible and prevent Lord - thingy from doing anything like it again. I beg the Magical community to remain virulent."' Like they can stop it from happening again." Hermione said angrily, "that poor little girl."  
  
"Just like Fudge that, 'we are doing everything in our power' yeah right like they were last year too!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"What's the matter Ron?" Hermione said, "I know it's horrid and Fudge is an idiot, but you look like you are going to kill someone."  
  
Harry looked round at Ron, he had a letter in his hand which his was slowly squeezing, his face had gone purple.  
  
"Who's the letter from?" Harry said trying to be calm.  
  
"The world's biggest git," Ron said at last. "Who does Percy think he is?"  
  
"What's he done?" Hermione said in shock.  
  
Ron seemed to be having trouble on finding the right words. "He's - he's tried to apologize again". He said after a moment, "I don't believe him..."  
  
"But what does he say?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah, right," Ron said, fumbling with the letter. "Here you look." He said thrusting the letter at Harry, so he and hermione could read it together.  
  
Dear Ron, I hope you are well? I would like to apologize for my behaviour last year, to you in particular. My letter to you last September was unpardonable. I should have acted more sensibly, I should have put my trust in our parents. I should have know that father would not risk everything without being justified. My love for order seems to have blinded me. I cannot justify what I have done, that is not the point of me writing this letter; all I can hope to do is show you that I am truly sorry for it. I hope you did not show my last letter to Harry, what I said about him was unfounded and unkind. I very much regret what I said about him, and if you do show him the letter, please be so good as to apologize to him for me. On a different matter, I was wondering if Fred and George have said anything to you? I tried to apologize to them yesterday, but they refused to hear me out. I hope you will do me the honour of accepting my apologies, All the best Your brother Percy  
  
"Well, are you?" Harry said handing the letter back.  
  
Ron looked blankly at him. "Am I what?"  
  
"Going to - what was it - do him the 'honour of accepting' his apologies?" Harry said trying to sound amused.  
  
In answer Ron tore up the letter, Harry smiled in relief, his confidence returning.  
  
"Try to get me to smooth things out with Fred and George will you," Ron said to the bits of paper that had once been Percy's letter. "Well that will teach you. How many more times are you going to apologise hey?"  
  
Hermione was making her tutting noise that usual meant they were behind on homework.  
  
"What?" Ron said rounding on her angrily, "no, let me guess, you want me to forgive him?"  
  
"Well why not", Hermione said, "He's said he's sorry hasn't he, what else do you want from him?"  
  
Harry and Ron were starring at her as if she was from another planet.  
  
"Hermione how can you say that?" Ron said heatedly, as Hermione disappeared behind the newspaper. "After what he did last year."  
  
"Easily," she said calmly, "It's like what Dumbledore said at the end of the last year 'put your trust in those you who trust you, and who better to trust than your own family. Now is the time when family bonds become more important then ever before.' So you should forgive Percy because his is your brother and he is sorry for what he did."  
  
"When did he said that?" Harry said.  
  
"At the leaving feast", Hermione said lying down the paper at least. "Don't you remember, just after he mentioned you?"  
  
"Never mind what Dumbledore said, I'm not forgiving Percy." Ron said impatiently, and they were off bickering as usual, Harry who did not feel like playing peacekeeper finished his breakfast instead.  
  
*  
  
The following Friday afternoon saw Harry and Ron heading down to the Quiddich pitch in good spirits brooms over their shoulders. Harry was beginning to notice that he was being followed, at a respectful distance, but followed nonetheless. Teachers very often to be found walking about ten meters behind him. Today Madam Hooch was walking behind them on her way down to the Quiddich pitch to supervise the tryouts. This in itself was innocent, except Harry had noticed her in the Entrance Hall a good ten minutes before he had left the castle. It did not bug him that he was being followed, what bugged him was that no one had told him.  
  
"I wonder how many are going to turn up?" said Ron, who do not seem to have noticed anything odd.  
  
"I dunno," Harry said thoughtfully, "come to think about it I've never been to a tryout before."  
  
"You must've," Ron said in disbelief.  
  
"I haven't," Harry said, "I joined the team because of Malfoy and Neville's Remembrall. I missed your tryout because of Umbridge, and then Ginny's because of the ban."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ron said soberly, "but you played must of the matches right?"  
  
"Not really," Harry said. "The only year that I played all three matches was third year and I was unconscious before the end of the first remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember now," Ron said frowning slightly. "Why was that again? Oh yeah the Dementors, I'd forgotten about them. You really have the worst luck."  
  
Harry just smiled sadly, 'and you only know the half of it.' He thought to himself, 'no don't think about that now, not right before playing Quiddich.'  
  
While his mind firmly on Quiddich, he entered the changing-room with Ron to find the rest of the team. Katie Bell, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper were waiting for them.  
  
"Hello everyone," Harry said putting his broom, "how many people turned up?"  
  
"Hi, 'bout fifteen," Katie grinning ear to ear, "it's great to have you back on the team."  
  
"It's nice to be back, come on let's find to two new chasers."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Thank you for reviewing to TuxedoMac, Ellavira, wildmageisme06 and The Mystical Elf.  
  
Loony bout Lupin - Thanks, I hope I did ok!  
  
sami - Dudley will be in it again soon, but he can't be around every corner now can he?  
  
rhinemjr - I ran out of time! Sorry it's fixed now.  
  
daj - glad to hear it! (  
  
power-of -the-lightning-bolt - I do use I spell check, but dyslexic means word blind, I can't read the right word to pick from the spell check!  
  
Neri - Yes I am, I have a reading age of an eight year old! But I don't let that stop me (. I've ever heard that rumour before. Thanks for telling me. 


	11. Flower and Spice

Author's Notes - I know I said Sunday, but I didn't get a change to put this chapter online, it involves people throwing up. And then I've been having some problems about the plot, but I hope I can work through them and if I can't then I think J.K.Rowling may have made a big mistake involving Snape! I know it sounds big headed of me and I know we don't know everything, but I just can't see through this one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*  
  
-Chapter Eleven-  
  
Flower and Spice  
  
Harry stepped out on to the Quiddich pitch with a huge grin, he could bot help it. It felt wonderful to be aloud to play Quiddich again. He spotted a small group of nervous looking people at the far end. As he walked towards them, he and Ron were carrying the crate with the Quiddich balls in it between them. He tried to see who was there. Ginny Weasley was standing near the front smiling happily, Seamus Finnigan skulking rather sheepishly at the back. The Creevey brothers were there, looking excited. There was a short fifth year with extremely long hair and glasses, who Harry thought was called Jasmine Beazer. The others were second and third years with a couple of forth and fifth years, most of who's names he did not know.  
  
"Hello everyone," Harry began nervously. "Thanks for coming, but I'm sure you all know we only need two chasers. And you can't all play. What we're going to do, is two people going up at a time with Katie, to try and get past Ron. And we'll see how it goes. Mmm, how'd like to go first?"  
  
It felt strange being in charge of all these people. Not merely in charge of them, he had to choose two of them to put on the team. The Creevey brother stepped forward quickly. Harry nodded at them, "Ok then, on your brooms. Let's see what you can do."  
  
Harry opened the crate passed the Quaffle to Katie. The rest team and the Creeveys mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. Harry was about to mount his Firebolt when it hit him. Sirius had given it to him, he couldn't, he wouldn't ride it. He had been so happy when Professor McGonagall came into the common room the previous evening and given it back to him. Harry just looked at his broom hovering in the air in front of him. At exactly the high to mount. What if something happened to it? What it got damaged, like his old Nimbus? He couldn't let that happen to it, Sirius had given it to him, he had alright damaged the Sirius's knife, he wasn't going to let anything happen to the Firebolt. Harry could feel sorrow and worry welling up inside him, until he thought he might burst. For the third time in his life, he felt a strange sensation in his eyes, a something-cold shot out of them obstructing his vision. When he could see again, he saw his Firebolt was no longer hovering in front of him. He looked around for in, in bewilderment. He spotted it flying over to the changing rooms, as if it were trying to skip the tryouts. The group of people, waiting to tryout, was laughing and pointing at it.  
  
"How did you manage to make it do that?" Ginny called, sounding impressed.  
  
Harry just shrugged as he ran over to his Firebolt, feeling rather stupid at himself, for getting into such a state over going on his Firebolt. 'Pull yourself together,' he told himself sternly, 'Sirius gave it to you so you could play Quiddich on it. So use it.' He told himself more firmly.  
  
"Harry what are you doing down there?" Ron called from the goal posts.  
  
"Thinking," Harry yelled, pushing off from the ground. "Ok let's get started. Colin, Dennis - just try to get a goal passed Ron. Katie and I will play as we are on the other team."  
  
Dennis flew well and Harry would have considered him for the team, except he was so small, he found it harder to keep hold of the Quaffle, so he kept dropping it. Colin was quite good and if he had been able to keep his mind on the game, he would have been even better. Every time Harry flew within ten meters of him, he would stop what he was doing to watch Harry.  
  
When Colin had flown straight into one of the goal posted because he was watching Harry again, and when Dennis had dropped the Quaffle on Katie's head Harry called a stop.  
  
Next, were two third years, Emma Dobbs and Natalie McDonald who spend the entire time they in the air, giggling and singing 'Weasley is our King'. They seemed very taken with Ron, who was slowly turning red. Harry was relieved when they were on the ground again and the next two people were in the air. Ginny and another fifth year Harry thought was called Megan Otten. As soon as Ginny was in the air she caught Harry's eye and grinned, Harry looked towards Ron was a still red, but looked determined.  
  
It was now Harry's turn to be embarrassed, every time Megan had the Quaffle she would fly close to Harry and practical give it to him, while batting her eyelids at him. Harry found it very hard to concentrate on what the others were doing. He notice, however, that Ginny both flew and scored very well, Ron was hard put to stop her he only managed it about half the time.  
  
Next up were a scared second-year girl and an overly confident third-year boy, who appeared to be brother and sister, Gwen and Albert Jackson. The Gwen did not seem to have ever been on a broomstick before, she almost fell a number of times, and Harry was black and blue from the number of time that she had flown into him. Albert on the other hand was a natural, flying in circles around his little sister and laughing openly whenever anyone made a mistake. Harry sculled at him, but to no effected. When Albert started making comments, "Is that the best you can do Weasley", he jeered at Ron when the Quaffle sailed through his center hoop. Ron's ears were going red, "No wonder we lost the match against Hufflepuff last year with him on the team", said Albert pointing at Ron. Harry lost his temper and sent him of the pitch. Gwen followed him down, Harry was about to call after her, when he heard her say something that sounded like, "Didn't want to be on the team anyway."  
  
Slowly the line of people waiting to tryout grow shorter, Harry was feeling slightly worried now. Ginny had been by far the best of far; a couple of the other had been ok and Albert had been quite good, but Harry was determined not to have him on the team, the rest had been terrible. Ron seemed to have been thinking along the same lines. He flew along side Harry, as Harry was going to get the next person,  
  
"What are we going to do?" He demanded,  
  
"I donno," Harry said hopelessly, "there are still a couple of people left maybe one of them will be ok."  
  
"Yeah right, and Ginny's not going out with Dean." Ron said.  
  
"Who's next?" Harry asked quietly,  
  
"Jasmine, the girl with the really long hair," Jack said helpfully. "And Richard, he's the tall pale one."  
  
"Cheers," Harry said to Jack, "Jasmine?" Harry called over to the waiting people, no one moved. "Jasmine?" Harry called loader.  
  
A girl sat up lazily, she had been lying on her back gazing up at the clouds. "Here'm I" she called back happily, getting to her feet just as slowly. Harry was a bit taken aback.  
  
"You're next," He said after a moment. "Richard, er- you too."  
  
Harry had never seen anyone fly like Jasmine before, she flew well, but that was not what surprised him. No, she would stay still in the air for seconds at a time, just hovering in midair, before pelting off down the other end. This made her an incredible difficult player to mark or to get the Quaffle off her. She would be hovering just behind you and the next second she wasn't there. Richard was not bad, but nothing special.  
  
"Well Ron, looks like Ginny isn't going out with Dean after all," Harry said grinning after the last person had gone. Seamus, he had not been bad either.  
  
"Ok, ok I was wrong," Ron, said grinning too, "so who's it going to be?"  
  
"No competition really Ginny and Jasmine." Harry said, "they were by far the best. That Albert was good too, but I'd never have him on the team, you just don't say things like that to people you don't know."  
  
"I think you're right," Ron said laughing.  
  
"Come on then let's going and brake to news," Harry said trying to sound confident. "Mmm, thanks for turning up, everyone flew really well. But there is only move on the team for two." Ron made a sound like clearing his throat. "The two new Gryffindor chasers are Jasmine Beazer and Ginny Weasley. First practice tomorrow at two."  
  
Ginny was over the moon about being back on the team, Jasmine seemed a bit surprised but happy enough ones she had gotten over the shock.  
  
"They should be good, shouldn't they?" Ron said at dinner that night.  
  
"I think so," Harry said, paused for, "I mean, Ginny was the best there and Jasmine - there is something about the way she plays..." he trailed off, not sure what he meant.  
  
"I thought that," Ron said enthusiastically. "She wasn't moving one moment and the next -" Ron waved his arms in the air.  
  
Hermione growing tried by the continue Quiddich talk changed the subject. "What do you two say about going down to visit Hagrid tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll have to go in the morning, we have Quiddich practice in the afternoon." Harry said, "Be nice to see him, do you know what he was being over the summer for the or- over the summer?"  
  
"Nah," Ron said, "didn't see him at all at Grim - Hermione what was that for?"  
  
"Not here!" Hermione hissed between her teeth.  
  
Harry and the others were leaving the Great Hall over dinner to go up to the common room when Professor McGonagall spotted him.  
  
"There you are Potter, I've been looking for you," she said.  
  
"Yes Professor, what is it?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling worried that something might have happened.  
  
"Don't look so worried Potter," Professor McGonagall said gently. "I just wanted to know who you've chosen to play chasers?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said in relief, "Ginny Weasley and Jasmine Beazer, they both flew well and should be very good on the team."  
  
"I've seen Miss Weasley play before, only as seeker though, but not Miss Beazer," McGonagall said thoughtfully. "Very well Potter, kindly keep me inform with how the team is doing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 


	12. As of Yet Unknown

Author's Notes - I'm a bit stuck at the moment, I've got some big stuff planned but it doesn't happen until Halloween and I can't just jumped straight there! But this chapter is important for the plot even though not that much happens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*  
  
-Chapter Twelve-  
  
As of Yet Unknown  
  
"Hagrid, are in there Hagrid?" Hermione called, knocking on his cabin door, "come on Hagrid. Let us in, we're getting socked." They were indeed, rain was coming down in a torrent, and the type that makes you wet through to the skin within minutes. They had run down to see Hagrid straight after breakfast, not realizing that the rain was so bad. "Hagrid, please let us in," Hermione called desperately.  
  
"Look," Ron said suddenly, pointing toward to the forest. "There he is, I wonder what he was doing in there?"  
  
Harry squinted through the rain, it was so think it made it hard to see. Then he saw him, a huge figure, moving slowly towards them out of the gloom. Hagrid don't see them until he nearly walked into them.  
  
"Oh, 'ello yeh three," Hagrid said, water running off his moleskin overcoat, crossbow in hand.  
  
"Hi Hagrid," Harry said, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "Um can we come in?"  
  
"What? 'O course, 'o course," Hagrid said pushing open the door. "Where's m' manners? Com' in, com' in. Down Fang down."  
  
"Where have you been Hagrid?" Harry asked once they were all inside and closed the door.  
  
"How 'bout a cupper?" Hagrid said putting the crossbow down and moving towards the fire. "Bit nippy aten't it?" (A/N I hate Hagrid talk, it's so difficult both to read and write! Why can't he just speak properly? But I guess that, then he wouldn't be Hagrid.) Close to Hagrid was looking much better than he had looked last year. There were a few bruises on his face but they looked old and were already healing.  
  
"Yes please," said Ron eagerly as he, Harry and Hermione sat down at the table; Fang started drawling on Harry's shoe but he was so wet anyway it did not make much difference. Harry's feet were resting in a puddle of water.  
  
"Where have you been," Harry repeated, as Hagrid started to make tea.  
  
"In the forest, 'here else?" Hagrid placing a large plate of dark round things on the table, which turned out to be burnt biscuits. "How're yeh 'Arry? We missed yeh last lesson."  
  
"I'm ok," Harry said, "pity the Diggles aren't."  
  
"Yeah, I read 'bout that," said Hagrid darkly, placing a huge mug of steaming tea in front of each of the each other them and sitting down. "I liked them, always real nice to me, polite like. But what's them got to do with yeh missing class?"  
  
"Didn't you tell him?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"No," she said defensively, "how could I with Malfoy there? And we didn't know then anyway!"  
  
"Dumbledore would have told him," Harry hated himself for saying the next bit, but forced himself to do it. "If he'd wanted him to know. I wasn't feeling well Hagrid, that's all" Harry said addressing Hagrid.  
  
Ron was staring at him, mouth open, in horror; Hermione seemed unable to believe her ears, she was gaping at Harry.  
  
"Why were you in the forest Hagrid?" Harry said trying to sound light and breeze, "I thought it wasn't safe any more, not since the thing with Umbridge anyway!"  
  
Hagrid, too, was staring at Harry like he'd just turned into a giant tomato. He soon recovered himself, however, "have to, don't I? Can't let me own brother just go on livin' in there without compan' like could I? No, I couldn't, so I've been goin' in like, just once in while see, so he don't get lonely see." Hagrid's beard twitched and Harry could tell he was grinning. "You should see him, he's comin' on grand like!"  
  
"That's wonderful Hagrid, just wonderful," Hermione said in an oddly bright voice to Hagrid, but Harry could see she had not forgiven him  
  
"How was your summer Hagrid?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood, "we didn't see to at the headquarters?"  
  
"Not bad, can't complain, odd thing though,' said Hagrid thoughtfully. "Dumbledore knew all 'bout Grawp and I've never said anythin' to him about him! You lot wouldn' have said anythin' would yeh?" (A/N I really hate the way Hagrid speaks, it's horrid doing his speak!)  
  
"You didn't, do you, Harry?" Ron asked, "When you were in his office last year, just after ... when ... when you'd gotten back?"  
  
Harry wracked his brains, but came up with nothing. Whenever he let his mind drift to that instant it always alighted on the some two things. Sirius and the prophecy.  
  
"I don't think so," Harry said at last trying to distract himself from both.  
  
"Wait a moment, Umbridge," Hermione said happily, "no Ron really, just think about it for a moment. She went with Harry and me into the forest, then the centaurs came, and they carried her of. Then Grawp scared them off right?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione we know all that alright," Ron impatiently. "But that doesn't tell us how Dumbeldore knows about Grawp."  
  
"Yes it does," Hermione said triumphantly. "Knows what they told her, or what see saw before Dumbledore went to get her-"  
  
"But why would she have told Dumbledore?" Ron interrupted her, "when we saw her in the hospital wing she hardly ever said a word. I bet she didn't say a word to Dumbledore, she wasn't best pleased with him was she?"  
  
"Ohh," said Hermione dejectedly, "I forgot."  
  
Harry had no energy to join, and even if he had he would not have. Harry did not really care how Dumbledore know about Grawp, it did not change anything. During the summer all he had wanted was to be with his friends again, but now he was with them he found himself drawing more and more into himself, trying not to think. He was happiest when he was with his friends and they were letting him sit in silence while they talked.  
  
"Hang on," Ron said excitedly, "Dumbledore know pretty much everything that goes on at Hogwarts right? So why can't he just know for the same reasons?"  
  
"Yeah maybe," Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"You alright 'Arry?" Hagrid asked suddenly, "you're very quiet."  
  
"I'm fine Hagrid just thinking," Harry said slowly.  
  
"Must be strange havin' your cousin at Hogwarts?" said Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Harry, "some times I forget that his is and I get the biggest shock seeing him in the corridors and the common room."  
  
"Must been," Hagrid said, "still as fat as ever I hear tell?"  
  
"Yep, he is that, it odd though sometimes ... he does something stupid and it's funny but not at the same time." Harry said his eyes on the cup in his hands. A strange emotion was boiling up inside him, Harry just was not sure what it was. He felt angry, but that wasn't it, not completely anyway!  
  
"How could you say that Harry?" Hermione asked heatedly on their way back up to the castle. The rain had been replaced by think fog.  
  
"Say what?" Harry asked innocently, although he knew what was coming next.  
  
"That you wouldn't tell him?" She said, "you know what that feels like. How could you do the same thing to someone else?"  
  
"But sometimes it's better not to know!" Harry could feel his temper getting the better of him and at that moment not caring. "What's that saying? Oh yeah ignorance's is bliss. Sometimes it would be easier not to know and just go on not knowing, rather than knowing and pretending not to!"  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it's better to know." Ron said sounding hurt.  
  
"No it's not," Harry said quietly trying to control his temper.  
  
"What do you know?" Hermione asked shrewdly, they were inside the castle now.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said too quickly.  
  
"Yeah, what do you know?" Ron said, "you never tell us anything any more unless we ask directly."  
  
"I don't know anything," Harry said defiantly.  
  
"Come on Harry we know you know something," said Ron.  
  
"You've been acting change ever since we got back from the ministry," Hermione said slowly, "I thought it was just because of Sirius at first, but it's not that is it? There something else, is it something to do with that prophecy thing Neville broke?"  
  
"I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ALRIGHT?" Harry yelled not able to control his temper any longer. "I'm going to play Quiddich." He added quietly as his disappear behind a tapestry and ran until he had reached the fat lady. He startled several first and second years and he ran through the common and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Within ten minutes he was back outside in the air on his broom.  
  
Once in the air he began to calm down. Why did Ron and Hermione have to know everything! Couldn't they see he didn't want to talk about it? And that he'd tell them in his own time? 'They were just trying to help, they're worried about you." Said a small voice in his head. Yeah well he could take care of himself couldn't he? He'd proven it time after time, he'd faced Voldemort four times and lived hadn't he?  
  
Harry missed lunch, preferring to stay out on the pitch to going in side being interrogated. At two a clock the rest of the team turned up. The weather had not improved if anything it had gotten worse; the rain had started again, the pitch had turned into a lake about two inches deep in water.  
  
"Who needs Fred and George to make a swamp when we have one right here? How long have you been out here Harry, you're soaked?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Bit," Harry said of handedly.  
  
"I didn't see you at lunch?" said Ginny.  
  
"Don't go, so you wouldn't have would you," he said trying to make it sound like he'd just forgotten.  
  
"You're not going to make us fly in this are you?"  
  
"Course I am," Harry said grinning. "Come on it not that bad, and we might be playing Slythrin in weather like this so we'd better get used to it." Everyone made disapproving noises, "it's not that bad I've been out for a long time come on."  
  
The muttering team followed him out on to the pitch with their brooms over their arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * Thank you to Hogwarts, A History Girl; dolphingirl79 and rhinemjr for reviewing it means a lot to me!  
  
Loony bout Lupin - I also agree with what Hermione said but remember this is Ron we're talking bout! So you'll just have to wait and see, but I'll give you a sneak preview, Ron does forgive Percy but not straight away! Albert just came out of the woodwork. I never really liked him; sorry that's putting it mildly I really don't like him, he's based of a guy in my year called guess what? Albert, anyway he bugs me a lot, so intend of taking it out on him I just wrote him in to it! Sorry, I'll stop rambling. All the character that I have introduced I know different names for the most part or anagrams, it makes them easier to write about, Alberforth is based on a mixed of my maths and science teachers. Jasmine, you see, is based on one of my best friends, I laughed myself silly after I read you last review about her reminding you of Luna. If you knew her you'd understand! Thanks anyway!  
  
Power-of-the-lightning-bolt - The ultimate complement, thank you, you're forgiven, I get it all the time! Most people think that, because I'm dyslexic the letters jump around the page doing aerobics or something!  
  
HarryGryffinGirl - Me too, me too!  
  
Angelfirenze - I was beginning to wonder if anyone had as much as looked at those. Thank you or restoring my faith in humans!  
  
Athenakitty - one question at a time, humbug! Only joking. Yes-another letter from Percy, it fits in with something big that happens at the end! The twins don't forgive him, or rather they do but they never tell him! However, Ron does forgive him after a while, I'm not sure when! The Dursley, the Dursley what can I tell you about them? There are changes to the way they teat Harry, they don't fall over themselves to feed him grapes, if you were wondering, but there are changes. Uncle Vernon doesn't change one jot towards Harry, he does, however, change towards Dudley. I'm not going to say any more here, but I've got some big stuff planned for them! Fingers itching to type! Thanks for reviewing anyway. 


	13. In Motion

Author's Notes - I've been trying to get this chapter done for ages! I really want to have it done before Christmas day, but you know what that time of year is like and my social life seems to have gone very hectic lately. Plus I've had a houseguest living on my computer, so I couldn't have finished this chapter even if I'd had time! This chapter was meant to be longer, but I haven't gotten around to typing in out!  
  
By the way the three levels of magic thing isn't mine, see below, I read it some where but I can't remember where! Anyway it fitted in with what I had planned so I kind of used it, author smiles guiltily, I hope who ever came up with it doesn't mind, but the names of the levels are mine. But that is only because I couldn't remember what they were called!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*  
  
-Chapter Thirteen-  
  
In Motion  
  
"What are you going to do but Percy's letter?" Hermione asked a few days later. No one had mentioned Percy's letter since the day it had arrived, until now. Ron's reaction on receiving it had been enough even to stop Hermione's pestering. They were waiting for Professor Dumbledore to appear for their lesson; he was late again.  
  
Ron moved uncomfortably, but he did not answer.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said impatiently, "what are you doing to do?" Again, Ron did not answer.  
  
"Shh, Hermione," Harry said, it felt odd not to be the one Hermione was trying to get answers out of.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, "I was just trying to find out."  
  
"Well, let him make his own mind up," Harry said, he did not know what to think. Harry was still cross with Percy, the way he had behaved at Harry's hearing only was enough to make him think Ron should not forgive him. But then a horrid image came into Harry's head, an image of Mrs Weasley's Bogart pretending to be Percy's dead body, and he was not so sure any more.  
  
"Nah, it's ok Harry," Ron said at least, "I'm not forgiving him."  
  
Hermione started tutting, but before she could start scolding him again, Ron continued. "I know you think I'm being a horrid brother, but I can't forgive him. You saw what he put my mum through last year! The only reason he is even apologizing now is because he was found out, he's not sorry for what he did he's sorry that the reason was found out not to be true!" Ron paused for breath. "He should have trusted mum and dad shouldn't he, not gone and got on his hobby horse."  
  
"But Ron he's sorry and he's your brother," pleaded Hermione, "you have to forgive him."  
  
"No I don't," said Ron stubbornly, "I'm not forgiving him after that."  
  
"But Ron-"  
  
"No Hermione I'm not," Ron said firmly, "and that's final. Where Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I dunno," said Harry relieved to talk about something other than Percy. "Do you think him being late is going to be an everyday thing?"  
  
"From what we've seen of him, I'd say yes." Ron said smilingly, "he's madder than Dumbledore, the headmaster I mean." Ron finished in confusion.  
  
"Yeah it hard to keep track of who people are talking about with two Dumbledores!" said Harry, "but I know what you meant."  
  
Ron looked relieved, but Hermione looked as if she was going to start telling Ron off again, but she was prevented by the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher walking through the door. The ribbons in his hair and beard were yellow today!  
  
"Right let's get started," he said closing the door behind him, the handle fell off. "From what my dear younger brother tells me, this class is particularly interesting. Yes, Mr Thompson?"  
  
"It's Thomas sir," said Dean, "did you say your younger brother?"  
  
"Yes Mr Thompson, I said my younger brother." Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
Most of the class was staring at him in amazement. "Is there something wrong with that statement? Is this class not interesting at all but deadly dull instead?"  
  
No one said anything for a moment until, "Please sir, we didn't realize that the Headmaster was your younger brother," said Hermione.  
  
"No I s'pose not, I do look much younger than him." Professor Dumbledore mused (A/N I've gone some interesting stuff planned for them, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it, this story keeps getting new twists and turns! So, I don't know if I'm going to be able to include it, but I'll see!)  
  
"Anyway, on with the lesson," Professor Dumbledore said to himself, and then more loudly, "today we are going to be doing a shield spell Protego. Now this spell can deflect minor curses and hexes back at the caster, it can't of course defend against any of the unforgivable curses, although in the case of the Imperius it can lessen the effect very slightly, making the curse easier to throw off.. Protego has the same effect for the Cruciatus Curse. It's better not to be hit in the first place, but if you don't have time to dodge then the shield spell can be very useful."  
  
After explaining more about the shield he divided them into pairs to practice, Harry had no trouble as he had be able to use the shield for the last two years already. So he entertained himself by watching the rest of the class working. He could feel his heart swelling with pride as he saw the people who were made been part of the DA last year doing much better than those who were not. He also watch the Defence teacher, unable to believe that he had felt he was thought he was the Headmaster, they were so different but yet the same. After about ten minute Harry began to notice something strange about Professor Dumbledore, other than the muttering under his breath, he could not get the students names right. It was more than new teacher syndrome, he would simple give a student a number and they would just be called by it whether it was their name or not.  
  
(A/N He's not like most people, I know the most teachers have trouble with one or two people's names but this is more than that! As I have already said I have based Professor Dumbledore on my science teacher, and he does that. He's strange, don't get me wrong he's a great teacher, just a bit odd. He didn't know I was in one of his class for two terms, he only takes classes, and it's not as if I'm quiet and sit in the back! No I'm very loud and we often have disagreements about flies hitting trains and the like!)  
  
Neville in particular was doing very well. His new wand had done wonders for his magic, which in turn had boosted his confidence. He was still prone to being clumsy, and his aim was still bad but his progress was amazing. By the end of the class, his shield could stand almost all the jinxes and curses that were thrown at him.  
  
* Harry was becoming increasingly aware that there were not just the three of them any more. They had become a group of six. Neville had always been lurking somewhere in the background, and Ginny too had always been about, but now the two of them and Luna Lovegood seemed to have become a part of their circle. They were starting to spend more time in the library so Luna could join them, being a Ravenclaw he was not permitted in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When Harry had told them about his plans for the DA, they had all been enthusiastic and charged of to the library to start looking for ideas. Ron had been working through a huge pile of books, but he had to leave to do his prefect duty before he was half way through and had not returned to the library once it was over. Ginny and Luna had sat down with a huge pile of books each, but they too had to stop. As they were in the fifth year and had their O.W.Ls coming up, they just had too much work, and had to give up in order to finish their homework. Hermione too had disappeared behind a great stack of books, when she had come out, after about three hours, she would not answer when asked if she had found anything useful. She had just smiled, and said something about going to work in the common room, and had not been seen much since. That left Neville and Harry to carry on with the search, and as Neville had so much trouble with his normal work Harry had told him to give up and consentacte on his schoolwork.  
  
That is why Harry could be found alone in the library late the next Saturday afternoon paging through book after book. He was not having much luck, he could find plenty of things, which could be very useful, but he was not sure that all the people in the DA could cope with them. He paused in his paging to read from a book called Amazing Powers You Don't Know You Had,  
  
When wizards became a where that they had magical power the only form of spell was emotional outbursts of power in the form of wandless magic. In time, some wizards learnt to control this, but most could not. They were not happy with this and started looking for other ways of controlling their power. They discovered that there are three levels of wizardry incantation magic, hand magic and true magic. They soon learnt have to control different levels. The first and simplest level of wizardry requires uses of an incantation. This was similar to the way in which we perform magic today. The caster says an incantation, which directs their magical power into the required form. Incantation magic became even simpler in 382 BC when Catriona Impaired invented a wand. Today most wizards and witches are unaware of the process that they magic under goes in order to cast a spell. The second level is called hand magic; this level is much harder to master than incantation magic. Hand magic involves the caster using their hands to mimic the action the magic is to perform, although it maybe vague, a gesture will service. Some wizards have a certain power which they have control over, in 1456 a witch. The third and most difficult level of magic requires no movement, no wand and no word. All that is needed is the thought. Although when it is first being learnt the subject of the 'spell' is need to be in the sight of the caster, however when the caster is more experienced this is not necessary. Both the second and the third levels of wizardry fell out of use, since they are much hard to learn to control, and the use of either level is today refereed to as wandless magic.  
  
"Harry are listening to me?"  
  
Harry jumped and looked around in alarm, he spotted Ginny standing next to him.  
  
"Oh hi Ginny! Sorry what were you saying?" said Harry.  
  
"I said when is the meeting going to be? And why haven't you used to coins Hermione gave us?" said Ginny.  
  
"Err- Wednesday, and I didn't want to use the coins becomes I'm not sure all the old members would want to come back!" Harry said darkly.  
  
"Good point, I can't see Cho or Marietta coming back after the thing with the curse." Ginny said happily, "or Michael Corner", she added as an after thought.  
  
"Would you please tell Dean about the meeting for me? I'm not sure if I'll see him to speak to before then," said Harry.  
  
"Sure, if you want me to," Ginny said uncertainly. "But why can't you do it yourself, I mean you share a dormitory right?"  
  
"Yeah, we do," Harry said feeling out of his depth. "I just thought that as you are together that you would see more of him than me."  
  
Ginny looked at him as if he had gone mad and then boast into laughter, but Harry for the life of him failed to see what was funny. When Ginny finally stopped laughing she said, "Sorry Harry, It's just-," but it was too much for her and she started laughing again. Harry looked at her feeling thoroughly stupid, when her laughter had subsided she said rather breathlessly, "It's just, just I've never been with Dean, I just said it to irritate Ron." She smiled at him, "I couldn't work out what you were talking about and then it hit me."  
  
Harry smiled too, "well Ron hasn't forgotten, I think he must have mentioned it in every letter he wrote to me over the summer."  
  
Ginny started laughing again, she was still a little giggle five minutes later when she and Harry were making their way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Potter," both Harry and Ginny turned to see who was calling him, it was Professor McGonagall coming up the stairs behind them.  
  
"Yes Professor?" said Harry.  
  
"Potter I've just been looking for you in the Library," she said.  
  
"We just left there," Harry told her.  
  
"How's the team going?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Harry grinned before answering, "Great Professor, I think our chances are very good. We'll be well up to speed by the match against Slytherin."  
  
McGonagall beamed at him, "oh yes, Potter I've been meaning to give you this."  
  
Harry looked down to see what this was. This was a badge, with 'QC' superimposed on the Gryffindor Lion. Harry had completely forgotten about the badge, this mouth was dry as he stretched out his right hand to take the badge from McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you Professor," he said trying to take the badge from her, but she wouldn't let go.  
  
"Potter," she said suddenly sternly.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"What is that?" she said pointing down at the back of his right hand. The white scars, as clear as ever still forming the words 'I must not tell lies', were the only testament to Umbridge forcing him to cut his own hand night after night. Harry hesitated, "well Potter?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, she was staring at his hand in amazement, anger engraved on her face. All the laughter had gone from her eyes, and Harry would have swain that there was a flame burning within them.  
  
"It's-well it's where-"  
  
"Spit it out Potter!"  
  
Harry took a deep breathe and told McGonagall about Umbridge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* Sorry it's short, I'm later for English! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I don't have time to put up personal bits but I will next time! 


	14. Dumbledore's shock

Author's Notes - Sorry the last chapter was short and didn't finish nicely but I was late for English. Very happy author here, over a hundred reviews. Sorry about the lack of Dudley in resent chapters but he is in this one. Or a least in a bit of it, Oh and he's in the next one. I worked out the other day that their were about another 24 chapters to come to this story, but I think that will change, as the next chapter just came out og the wood work!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*  
  
-Chapter Fourteen-  
  
Dumbledore's Shock  
  
When Harry had finish McGonagall just stared at him in horror, she stammered at last, "and why Potter didn't you come and tell me this before?"  
  
Harry suddenly felt guilty for not going to McGonagall or Dumbledore for help when both Ron and Hermione had begged him to last year. His reasons, now seemed stupid , but as he looked down at the scar on the back of his right hand he remembered. He remembered as if from another life his battle of will with Umbridge, the hours spend in detention with her, cutting into the back of his own hand the words 'I must not tell lies'. The Ministry of Magic's horrible Educational Decrees, coming out at increasingly regular intervals, which cut off one by one the things that made Harry's life at Hogwarts worth living.  
  
"I didn't tell you because -" Harry hesitated, selling himself to carry on, "because there was nothing you could have done about it." He did not look at McGonagall as he said this, finding it much easier just to talk to the floor. When he did finial look at Professor McGonagall he found her staring at him in disbelief .  
  
"Potter you should have told me sooner," she said after a long pause. "Is there anyone else," she shuddered, "who she did the same thing to or who you told?" McGonagall spoke in a gently almost kindly voice quite unlike her ordinary stern tones.  
  
"Err- yes Professor, I told Ron and Hermione," Harry paused to think. "Oh yeah, she did the same thing to Lee Jordan. I don't think anyone el-"  
  
"Thank you Potter," McGonagall said, suddenly returning to her normal tones. "I think you and I should go and have a chat with the Headmaster, Miss Weasley you'd better go back up to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
A few minutes later McGonagall was knocking on Dumbledore's office door with the bronze knocker shaped like a griffin. The door swung open to revile Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, wand in hand.  
  
"Ah, it's you Professor McGonagall and Mr Potter," his eyes were tickling under his half moon glasses. "Forgive me for not rising to greet you, but I a sorry to say my dear brother has been up to his tricks again, and this time he went a little too far."  
  
McGonagall and Harry looked at him blankly so he continued, "he happened to find a muggle item used to fix things by sticking them back together. What is it they call it again - ah yes - super glue. Anyway he put this super glue all over my chair and I have been unable to find a spell to remove it." He gestated them to sit.  
  
McGonagall looked alarmed, Harry was try hard, but not very successfully not to laugh as he took his seat. Dumbledore looked from Harry to McGonagall and said sharply, "is everything alright Minerva?" Putting his wand on the desk.  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore, I'm afraid it's not," McGonagall said glancing at Harry. "I would appear to Dolores Umbridge," she almost spat out Umbridge's name, "did even more than we feared."  
  
Dumbledore stiffened in his chair, looked at Harry with that odd piercing glance that always made Harry feel that Dumbledore was reading his mind. Before raised one quizzical eyebrow, "how so?"  
  
McGonagall too look at Harry, before answering, "you might remember that Potter landed himself in detention with Umbridge early last year."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "yes, yes. I remember. I made a point of asking her what she was going to do when she took detention. She said she would make to students write lines, and that seemed harmless enough so I did not ob-" Dumbledore stop, McGonagall had just tutted loudly. Harry was not looking at either of them, performing to examine his shoes. "I guess I was mistaken? What did she do?"  
  
"Oh she do made him write lines, only-" McGonagall hesitated Harry could feel her eyes on him. "Only the quill she made him use was defined as a dark objected by the Wizengamot in 1872."  
  
Harry heard a sharp intake of breathe, and it was Dumbledore who continued, " and subsequently its use was made punishable by up to six months in Azkban.  
  
"Harry, is this true, what Professor McGonagall says?" Dumbledore spoke gently. Harry had expected him to be harsh, and his gentleness surprised him. Harry just nodded, unable to look at Dumbledore. "Come here."  
  
Harry got up slowly and walked around Dumbledore's desk, "hold out your hand." He did as he was told; Dumbledore took Harry's hand with his own and traced the white scars that formed the words 'I must not tell lies'.  
  
"Is this what you did every time you were in detention?" Dumbledore asked, Harry just nodded mutely. "And why didn't you tell anyone about this?"  
  
"I did," Harry said finding his voice at last, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Harry looked down at his shoes again. "I told Ron and Hermione."  
  
"But why did you not tell Professor McGonagall or myself?" Dumbledore said in almost a hurt voice.  
  
Harry looked up at that, unsure how to answer, but that feeling vanished as he looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes. Harry was then able to answer a question truthfully for the first time since Sirius died.  
  
"It would have only made thing worse, if I'd told Professor McGonagall, Umbridge would have brought out some stupid Educational Decree that would had everyone who complained sacked, or something." Harry paused, "and I didn't tell you because- because." he could not continue. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore were staring at him as if he had just spouted three heads and was running around the office singing 'God save to Queen' at the top of his voice in his underwear!  
  
At long last Dumbledore spoke, "you should have told me Harry."  
  
Harry just shrugged, was not going to explain that he did not tell Dumbledore because he would not look at him. I seemed stupid to him now, like so much did since, since. It was strange being forced to remember how he had felt and why he had done the thing he had before - before Sirius had died, and before he had fond out.  
  
Dumbledore was looking straight at him now, his light blue eyes, behind the half-moon glasses, was empty of their usual twinkle and full of concern and anger.  
  
*  
  
Transfiguration, on the following Monday, can best be described as interesting. They were still trying to turn cushions into badgers. Harry made a huge amount progress, McGonagall seemed to consider his lack of telling her about Umbridge as a personal insult and she was determent not to let him to it again. She spend far more time helping Harry with his transfiguration than the rest of the class put together.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures on Tuesday proved to be more eventful, however. Hagrid had decided to show them Stink Swamp Rats, which were apply named, they were quite entertaining and harmless by Hagrid's usual standards. They only problem was within ten minutes the whole class was covered from head to toe, in green pond scum and mud. Hagrid let them go early in go and wash of the muck. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just laughing at Malfoy who had slipped and landed face first in the muck, when they passed a group of first years, who were having their first flying lesson.  
  
"Oi, Potter it's your muggle cousin, let's see if he falls flat on his fat face," Malfoy had manage to get the pond scum off his face.  
  
"He's not a muggle, he's a wizard," Hermione said automatically.  
  
Harry turned to see Dudley trying to mount a broom, at the far end of the row of first years. The others kicked of the ground and rose a few feet into the air, before coming back down. Harry was impressed by them, most could fly, or stay in the air for awhile. Dudley, however, had not yet managed to get into the air, in fact he had not managed to get on his broom yet.  
  
Then Dudley managed it, he managed to clamber on to his broom. He stayed on it for about two seconds before sliding off the back.  
  
Malfoy was in his element, throwing abuse at Dudley and insults at Harry. They were too far away for Madam Hooch to stop him.  
  
Harry knew the sensible thing to do would be to walk away, but he could not do it. He could not force his legs to work.  
  
Dudley was trying fruitlessly to mount his broom again; suddenly he managed it and did not fall off the other end. The broom rose slowing into the air, getting higher and higher, before disaster. The broom had broken in two, Dudley was about fifteen feet above the ground when he fell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*  
  
A/N sorry to leave it there, but I'm mean! Next chapter will be up as soon as I started and finish writing it.  
  
Barfing - if you don't like it don't read it!  
  
Anon - You voted twice! I'm going to keep writing until the end of seventh year. Yes Mark will be in it again, and his is in the fifth book, in the first chapter. When Harry and Dudley are talking before the Dementors, Harry says something like "I know you did Mark Evans last week". He lives in Harry's area, so I kinda took him! I thought it would be ironic to have someone who Dudley beats up getting his own back! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Bugsy - You where my 100th reviewer, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Yami Rose - Thanks!  
  
Aphrodite_k - Shot, I will. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
mell5 - I'm sorry I ended the chapter there but I was late, you see. Dudley has an important part at the end, but Harry doesn't see him that much as he's a first year. But I can promise you that he is going to be in it soon. My problem is I tell the story through Harry's eyes and he doesn't see everything and he's quite thick about noticing things! Mark Evans will pop in and out he has a propose but it's not huge. I like Aberforth too, and I can believe you've had teachers with stranger habits, my old maths teacher used to sing to himself when we were writing tests, he'd walk around the room singing loudly. I'm glad you liked the bit with the socks, I think that's my fav bit at the moment, I'm planning on putting some more bits like that in, not too many just enough to keep me laughing! Anyway thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me.  
  
Abluebird225 - I couldn't agree more! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Athenakitty - Ron will forgive Percy, just not straight away. Ablus Dumbledore is the younger brother not twin, I have enough twins in my life with out writing about more of them. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sohalia Talitha - I'll try not to take that long to up date, and thanks for the offer I'll defiantly hold you to it! I don't think I could shut down even if I wanted to, I'm in too deep, I'll finish with story if I have to spend ten years doing it, heaven forbid. Anyway thank for reviewing it means a lot to me.  
  
JeanMarie - That's what I like to hear! Thanks for reviewing to means a lot to me.  
  
AngelFirenze - Sorry you've been out voted. I'm carrying on to seventh year like I'd planned to! I hope you don't mind too much! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
bleugrl - I not going to end it, or rather I am, but there will be a sequel. I'm already planning it! Author smiles! Thanks for reviewing  
  
Nyoko - Thanks I'm going to write up till the end of seventh year. I love to yet straight A's, but I don't think that is going to happen! My history teacher really scared me today by telling me that she expected me to got 85% plus in June, and I'm averaging 75& at the moment!!! Anyway thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rhinemjr - Thanks, it means I lot to me. And I am certainly keeping going until seventh year. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ssam - The best complement, thank you! I'm sorry to torture you, but I was late for English and if I'd been any late I would have ended up in DT. But I promise you I won't do it again, next time I just won't post until after English! Will that make you happy? I'll see about Harry and Ginny, I think J.K Rowling is definitely going that way but I don't now if I will. I haven't planned anything either way - it might just happen but then again it might not, I'll see what happens. I do feel honored, thanks for reviewing. 


	15. Playing With Fire

Author's notes – Apologies to Ssam for the last cliffy. It would be a shame if you to end up in a nuthouse so I'll try not to do it again, too much. Author smiles evilly. So it was so long coming, but it's here now, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
-Chapter Fifteen-  
  
Playing with Fire  
  
Time seemed to stand still. Memories were flooding into Harry's mind. It was as though Snape had cast Legilimens on him again, as he watched: Dudley punching him. Running from Dudley's gang. Dudley trying to make him stand in the toilet. Dudley humiliating him. The fifteen years' worth of bitter resentment and unjust treatment was building the hatred and anger up inside him, such that he had never felt the like. It was so powerful that he knew he would not be able to contain it for long; it was only a matter of time before it burst free. His eyes began to burn red hot. He could not contain it. His eyes were burning. He could barely see, but in the instant before he lost control he caught sight of Dudley's face.  
  
Dudley's huge face was turned towards the ground in horror. His wide eyes reflected the people standing below him. A new emotion, an unfamiliar emotion was building up inside Harry. The hatred had dissipated, although the anger had not. It was still there, but it had changed; it was no longer directed at Dudley.  
  
It was every bit as powerful as its predecessor. The burning in his eyes was gone, only to be replaced with cold. The cold streaked out from his eyes, blinding Harry.  
  
There was a gasp from the people standing around him. When he could see, he saw that Dudley had stopped falling and was floating down gently. Hermione was standing next to Harry, a frown of concentration depicted across her forehead, her wand in her hand. She seemed to be guiding Dudley down slowly to the ground with her wand. Harry noticed that some of the others were looking at him oddly.  
  
As soon as Dudley's feet were on the ground, Hermione lowered her wand. Dudley wavered for a second before he fell bodily to the ground. His face turned green; he lay trembling on the ground for a moment, before throwing up violently.  
  
Hermione ran forward to see if Dudley was all right; Madam Hooch moved frontward. He was still lying on the ground trembling. Harry and Ron turned away in disgust. Madam Hooch was now attempting to get the shaking green Dudley to his feet, but she soon discovered that this was a much harder feat than it appeared to be.  
  
Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go and get something to eat. I'm starved."  
  
With one quick glance at where Madam Hooch was just managing to pull Dudley up, Harry started towards the castle with Ron. However, Harry noticed that the people who witnessed Dudley's fall from his broom were still throwing him odd looks, and whispering behind their hands.  
  
Hermione joined them as they were going up the stair at the entrance. "He -should- be all right," Hermione panted, out of breath after running to catch up with them. "I think it was just the shock."  
  
Nothing more was said until they were sitting down at Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione did, however keep shooting odd glances at him. The silence was beginning to irritate him.  
  
"What?" he asked at last, more forcefully than he had intended.  
  
Ron, whose mouth was, as usual, packed with food, could only manage, "Wathapzed wizhe oom?"  
  
Despite himself, Harry started to laugh. Hermione threw Ron a repulsed glare before turning to Harry. "We were just wondering how you did that?"  
  
"Did what?" Harry said in confusion. He had not done anything, had he? No, he had not. It was Hermione who had stopped Dudley's fall.  
  
Ron swallowed his huge mouthful with a loud gulp, earning himself another glare from Hermione. "You stopped him falling," he said, sounding slightly unsure of what he was saying. "Didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't do anything," Harry said firmly. He glanced at Hermione. "It was you who stopped him."  
  
Hermione shock her head impatiently "No, he'd already stopped falling by the time I had my wand out. He was kind of hanging there, so I just guided him down." She was now looking at him oddly. "I could have sworn you'd done something-"  
  
"How could I have done something?" Harry said, beginning to feel uncomfortable. Maybe he had done something. "I didn't even have my wand out."  
  
"That's right. You didn't, did you?" Ron seemed satisfied, and turned to address Hermione. "You just must have been quicker than you thought." He evidently regarded the subject as closed, for he returned to attacking his huge plateful.  
  
Hermione, however, who was not as easily satisfied, sat in silence for ten minutes, while Harry and Ron discussed the DA meeting that was to take place later that day.  
  
"Do you still think you could conjure a Patronus?" Ron asked Hermione, trying but not succeeding to hide a smile.  
  
"I don't understand," Hermione said looking, not at Ron but at Harry.  
  
"What is there not to understand?" Ron said. "Either you can still do it or you can't."  
  
"No, not that," said Hermione impatiently. "I don't understand who stopped Dudley fro-"  
  
"Are you still on about that?" Ron asked incredulously. "Considering you're so intelligent, you're being really thick. You stopped him from falling; Harry didn't. You had your wand out; Harry didn't. You were just quicker than you thought."  
  
And they were off bickering like normal, which suited Harry fine. He needed time to think.  
  
Why had all those people been staring at him like he had sprouted antlers? And why was Hermione insisting that he had done something, when he was sure he had not? He would know if he had, wouldn't he? His eyes had felt funny, but he didn't have his wand out; it had been in his bag. And even if he'd had his wand, he had not said anything.  
  
Harry was not sure afterwards how he managed to get through double Charms that afternoon. Ron and Hermione had bickered their way through lunch, and by the time they got to Charms they were not speaking to one another. They sat down on either side of him. Neither of them said much to him as they took down notes on the form of magic that they had tried last lesson.  
  
They were only just beginning to talk to each other again when the three of them set off to the Room of Requirement for the DA meeting.  
  
Slowly people started to arrive in small groups, mainly twos or threes. The first thing Harry noticed was that there were quite a few new people coming in with the old members; the second, that quite a few people were missing. All of last year's seventh years were missing, but others were missing from different years.  
  
The Creevey brothers were first to arrive with their little sister Emma and a couple of other first years, including Mark Evans and Grant Pleming. Harry did not comment. Next came Neville, Ginny and Luna. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil arrived together, followed closely by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.  
  
Cho Chang, her friend Marietta Edgecombe and Michael Corner were noticeable by their absences, not that Harry had expected Marietta to appear. He would have been horrified if she had turned up, but he had thought that learning Defence mattered more to Cho than that.  
  
Sometimes when he thought about Cho, he felt the way he had for most of last year. He would get that funny feeling in his stomach, then he would become confused, and be angry with himself for messing it up with her. But then ... but then more painful recollections would intrude, and the feelings would evaporate, leaving behind an empty place deep inside him. He had spent most of the summer there, trying not to think. Coming back, back to Hogwarts had helped, coming back home, but even that was beginning not to help any more. He was finding himself in that empty place more and more often now.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny was talking to him.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking," Harry said, trying to ignore the strange looks Ginny was giving him. He shook his head to clear it and looked around the room, and did a double take. There were lots more people in the room than he would have believed.  
  
Standing next to Ginny was Megan Otten, who had tried out for the Quidditch team with Ginny. Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and Zacharias Smith were standing together. Katie Bell was talk animatedly to Dean and Seamus. Harry had to suppress a groan when he spotted Gwen and Albert Jackson, both of whom had tried out for the Quidditch team. Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin and Morag MacDougal, who he recognised from Potions, were standing near the door waiting for the meeting to start. Jasmine Beazer was standing by a very tall girl, whose name Harry did not know. Here and there were other people Harry either knew by sight but not by name, and some he was sure he had never seen before.  
  
There was an excited hush in the room. Harry cleared his throat to indicate that the meeting was about to start. Everyone slowly moved into the center of the room and sat down on one of the many cushions that lay on the floor. Seeing that everyone was settled, Harry began with, "I was going to start with saying we should get some more people interested in the DA, but I don't really think we need to do that any more." Hermione was beaming on her cushion.  
  
"I don't know how much you've been told about what we did last year but-,"  
  
The door opening distracted Harry from what he was saying. Standing on the other side of the door were a tall boy, dark with brown hair, who Harry thought was called Blaise Zabini, and a girl with curly light brown hair, whose name Harry did not know. But he did know that they were both Slytherins.  
  
They stood there framed in the doorway. Every head had turned to see what Harry was staring at, and time seemed to stand still. Someone coughed, someone else cleared their throat, others moved around uncomfortably. Hermione was on her feet, so the older students followed suit. There was still a heavy silence hanging aimlessly in the air.  
  
Blaise Zabini and the girl were staring at Harry now, who was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable. How long this would have continued it is impossible to say. Ginny, who was on her feet, moved over to stand next to Harry and said, "What do you want?"  
  
She had broken the spell.  
  
Blaise Zabini took one hesitant step into the room leaving the girl outside the door. "I er – that is we-" he said.  
  
"Yes, we got that," Harry said, coming to his senses and feeling curious.  
  
The girl stepped past Blaise Zabini, "We'd like to join," she said firmly.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
It was the girl again who spoke. "We want to be able to defend ourselves against the Dark Lord and his supporters."  
  
"I've only ever heard Death Eaters call Voldemort the Dark Lord?" Harry accused. There was a general flinch at Voldemort's name.  
  
"Well, we're not Death Eaters, and we don't support Him either," Blaise Zabini said angrily.  
  
"I never said that you were," Harry said smoothly. "I just made an observation."  
  
"What makes you think that we'll let you join?" Ron said from next to Harry, making him jump for he had not noticed him.  
  
"We thought we'd ask," the girl said defensively, "but it seems you're too narrow minded to think that Slytherins can do anything but support the Dark Lord!" She turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry called after her. "Who says we're narrow minded?"  
  
Ron was staring at Harry like he had just turned into something very nasty and smelly. The girl turned around. "Well aren't you?"  
  
"I don't think we are," Harry said, looking around the room. Most of the people met his gaze, but some did not.  
  
"Will you let us join then?" the girl asked quickly.  
  
"We'll have to see," Harry said slowly. At the disappointed look on her face he added, "I'm not saying yes or no, I'm just saying we'll see. What's your name by the way?"  
  
"I'm Blaise Zabini," Blaise said, "and this is Cressida Moon," indicating the girl.  
  
"Can we stay for this meeting?" Cressida asked eagerly coming into the room again.  
  
For the first time since the two had entered, Harry looked at Hermione for help. She was looking at him and she did not look too happy. She shook her head once.  
  
"I don't think you should stay for this meeting," Harry said, trying to make what he was saying sound better than it was. "You won't miss much. We're just going to talk for most of the meeting. And we can talk later, okay?"  
  
Blaise nodded. "We'll come back later, to talk. Come on Cressida, let's go."  
  
Harry watched them go with a funny feeling. As soon as the door was closed, a buzz of conversation broke out. Most of it sounded indignant.  
  
"You're not seriously considering it, are you?" Ron asked, in an oddly hoarse tone.  
  
"Yes, I am," Harry replied coolly. "But we can talk about that later."  
  
The people who had gotten to their feet sat down again, looking at Harry expectantly. "Well, as I was saying I don't know what you have been told about what we did last year, so I'm just going to give you an outline of what to expect- yes Colin?"  
  
Colin's arm was in the air. "What happened at the end of last year?" Others nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry sighed, he had been expecting this, but he still did not want to talk about it. Ginny came to his rescue. "The six of us," she gestured at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and herself, "went to the Ministry to, er, get something, and we kind of got attacked by Death Eaters and-" she trailed off unable to say anymore.  
  
"To get what?" Ernie asked. Ginny looked uncomfortable, but it was Neville who answered.  
  
"We went to get a prophecy," Neville said simply.  
  
"And what?" Zacharius asked.  
  
"Well we got split up, then when we got back together again, Hermione was unconscious, Neville's nose had been broken and so had my ankle," Ginny said. "Oh yeah, and Ron was acting odd. Then Dumbledore turned up. No wait, that was later."  
  
"We were in a room full of brains," Luna continued in her sing-song voice. "We were trying to lock all the doors but the Death Eaters got to the one that I was trying to lock first and that's all I remember until I woke up in the hospital wing," Luna finished impressively.  
  
just reworked this next paragraph ... tried to keep the same rambling style for Ginny  
  
Ginny took up the tale again. "Anyway, this room we were in, there were glass tanks full of brains. Ron summoned one over to him and it attacked him. He started acting really odd after that. By this time, the Death Eaters were streaming into the room, yelling for the prophecy-thing. Harry had that. Anyway, he ran from the room and the Death Eaters followed him and then Neville followed them. I couldn't walk so I crawled over to help Ron. About two minutes later, Dumbledore ran into the room and then through the same door the others went through." Ginny paused for breath. "A couple of minutes later I could hear Harry yelling something and then a Death Eater ran back through the room, followed by Harry and a minute later by Dumbledore. That was the last I saw of Harry until we got back to school."  
  
There was a long impressive pause. Harry knew it would not be long before they would ask him what had happened up in the Atrium, and- and why he had chased Her at all. He was back in that empty place, where he could not feel, where he just was. Neville was taking up the story now and Harry could not bear to listen. He had lived that moment too many times before.  
  
How long he stood there, he had no idea. The next thing he was aware of was the group discussing what the veil could be. He felt sick, and knew that if he did not sit down soon he would fall down. They were talking about Sirius's death like it was a Quidditch match, not that they knew whose death they were talking about. Harry sat down on the floor where he was and wished that they would all go away.  
  
Author's notes – Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 


	16. The Death Chamber

Author's notes – Ha ha I have finished my exams, will for seven weeks anyway, but until then I'm going to write as much as possible. I forgot to thank my beta reader last time, so I'll do that this time, thanks to theDreamer4 for beta reading for me. Lets face it I really need it.

Oh yes one more thing I have read to books, so please do not do a Hermione on me, I do know. All will be explained, so do not, I repeat do not jump down my throat, I know! I know!

* * *

-Chapter Sixteen-

**The Death Chamber**

They were talking about Sirius, about his death. They were discussing it as if it had been a mildly interesting Quidditch match. There were too many people in the room, too many voices. Hermione was looking at him in concern.  
  
He had to get out, out of the room, out of himself. There were too many people pressing in around him, too many people speaking, their voices flowing into each other. Harry could no longer distinguish any particular person, nor could he understand what any of them were saying. He had to get out, out of his own thoughts. They were just confusing him.  
  
Someone was coming towards him, asking him something, Ron maybe? He could not tell, he knew that voice, but he did not know who it was. Listening wasn't important. He had to get out! Out of the room. Out of the castle. His head ached.  
  
Someone, maybe the same person, was pulling him. Making him stand.  
  
Out, he had to get out! Where would he go? Sirius?  
  
The room was gone in a swirl of colour and sound. The faces around him were blurring into one another, until he could only see a wash of colour. Slowly the scene before his eyes cleared and he saw where he was.  
  
The Department of Mysteries. He was in the Department of Mysteries, in the room where Sirius had di- the room with the stone archway. He was standing at the top of the stone steps, looking down at the archway.  
  
There was a gasp from beside him. He half turned to see Hermione standing next to him. She was staring in disbelief at the room around them.  
  
Harry suddenly felt tired, very tired. His head hurt, the room seemed to be spinning around. He was too tired to care about anything or feel anymore. Hermione had been holding him up for the past few moments, but now she let go of his arm and started walking towards the nearest door.  
  
Harry slipped down onto the floor; Hermione stopped, turned around and headed back.  
  
"Harry, er- how did we get here?" she asked hesitatingly. Harry just shrugged; he neither knew, nor cared. It was only then that he noticed that Hermione was eyeing the room nervously. Realisation dawned on Harry, realisation of where they were and what it could mean. He too started to look around the room, looking for the cause of what had brought them here.  
  
Harry could see nothing to account for their sudden appearance; the room was quite empty and there was no one in the room apart from themselves. However, that did not satisfy him; this could be some complex trick of Voldemort. He could hear footsteps and voices outside a door to his left. Harry scrambled to his feet; fearing the worst he drew his wand.  
  
"...the door just keeps doing that," a male voice said, with a thick Scottish accent. "It's as if something were trying to force its way out-"  
  
He was interrupted by a sharp female voice, "So what's in the next room?" She sounded almost bored.  
  
"Oh yes," said the first voice, "the Death Chamber, a very interesting room; it contains the Archway." The door opened; a tall wizard stood in the doorway, talking to two people behind him. "No one is really sure about why it was made or who, for that matter, made-"  
  
He stopped speaking abruptly as he caught sight of Harry and Hermione. Harry had his wand firmly clutched in his hand; next to him, Hermione was trembling slightly.  
  
As the wizard took a pace forward, Harry could see him more clearly. He was very tall with dark hair, a good-natured almost boyish face, and he was dressed neatly in Muggle clothes. The two people behind him had come through the doorway. One was an elderly balding wizard, with what remained of his faded red hair forming ringlets at the back of his head. The other was a plumpish witch, wearing burgundy robes and a bored expression.  
  
The ringleted wizard said, in a started voice, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Harry did not lower his wand, but he did relax his grip on it very slightly. Hermione answered, "We don't know; we don't even know how we got here, we were-" She was interrupted by the witch.  
  
"How can you not know? You can't go somewhere and not know how you got there, and not even know why you are there." Harry was suddenly reminded of Umbridge, and if he had been capable of feeling anything, he would have found her extremely irritating.  
  
"Well, that's how it happened," said Harry, taking even himself by surprise.  
  
The wizard with the boyish face spoke, "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," Hermione said, her voice trembling slightly, "and-and Harry Potter." She pointed at Harry, "We're at Hogwarts," she added rather unnecessarily.  
  
The two wizards exchanged a look, the ringleted one nodded and gestured at the witch. The wizard in the Muggle clothes seemed to understand for he moved towards the witch saying, "Madam Jenkins if you would like to come this way, we will continue with this tour later on."  
  
Before she could begin to protest, the boyish faced wizard had propelled her out of the room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Croaker, you stay here with- our er- young – guests, I will be back in a moment." The wizard with the ringlets left the room by a different door than he had entered by, leaving Harry and Hermione in the room alone, with the man called Croaker.  
  
Harry was still tightly holding on to his wand, fearing that this was some sort of elaborate trap. His head ached, and he was confused.  
  
"You can put your wand away, I'm not going to hurt you," Croaker said pleasantly. He had crossed the floor and was now sitting on the topmost step looking down at the archway.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Hermione said politely, with only a faint quiver of nervousness in her voice. Croaker jumped slightly at being addressed as 'sir'. "But you don't know how we got here do you? I mean this is the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is, and no I don't have a clue how you got here- Hermione you said it was?" Croaker said, looking at Hermione with interest, who nodded. "So you're Harry Potter are you?" said Croaker turned to Harry, who still had his wand raised. He just shrugged, however; he did not like being stared at, and his head was still hurting.  
  
"I won't bite, I promise. I don't make a habit of eating children however hungry I am," Croaker said pleasantly.  
  
Harry smiled despite himself, "What is that thing?" he asked pointing at the archway, more out of trying to direct Croaker's thought away from himself than out of interest.  
  
"Oh that," Croaker said turning to see what Harry was pointing at. "I guess you could call that the entrance to the Realm of the Dead. You can guess what happens if you walked through- not that anyone would do that, well of their own free will anyway."  
  
Hermione seemed beside herself with interest. "Why would no one go through?"  
  
"No, no you misunderstand me. Enough people have walked through," Croaker smiled humourlessly, and then laughed, a cold empty laugh. "They er- just didn't go through by choice. No one knows who made it, or why they did," he sighed. "All we know, or rather have been able to find out, is that when the Ministry of Magic was built the archway was taken from the centre of that stone circle, what's it called again? You know the one I mean, the one Muggles go to see in their thousands-"  
  
"Stonehenge?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yes, that's the place, Stonehenge," Croaker smiled happily at her. It seemed to Harry that Croaker did not often get the chance to talk to people very much.  
  
"Anyway they moved the Archway from the centre of Stonehenge and put it here," he waved his hand at the pedestal. "It was used for executions until the dementors were discovered."  
  
"What, people were executed by walking through the veil?" Harry said horrified. The wizarding world had a habit of doing that to him.  
  
"Oh no," Croaker said, suddenly looking sicken to the core. "They didn't walk through, they were thrown through. No one, and I mean no one has walked through. There are many theories about what would happen if someone walked through. I remember one that says that the person who walks through will be granted a wish. That he would simply walk in, and the dearest wish of his heart would be granted. He would not die, but he would not come out the other side either." Croaker sighed. "Others say that he would just die, like those who went before him."  
  
"But no one has tried it?" Harry said. It was only then that he realised that he had lowered his wand. "Despite everything?" Harry fell silent thinking.  
  
"No one has. All those who have gone through went through by force." Croaker got to his feet, and pointed across the room to the opposite wall, where something gold gleamed. "Since there is no body, we keep a record of all those who have gone through, otherwise it's like they never existed."  
  
Harry felt a mixture of horror and curiosity; he unconsciously half moved towards the other wall.  
  
"That's horrible," Hermione began, but Harry cut her off. "What happens to their bodies?" he said quickly, before he stopped himself. He had to know, to understand, and here was someone who could tell how Sirius had died. This question had been on his mind since he had accepted that Sirius was dead. How had Sirius died? Why hadn't he just could out the other side?  
  
Before Croaker could say anything, the ringleted wizard was back, this time alone. "Come on you two, this way," he said without preamble.  
  
Croaker was shepherding him and Hermione out of the room, into a room that Harry had never seen before. It was clearly the main office of the Department of Mysteries. It was more cheerful than any of the other rooms that Harry had seen in the department, and looked more like the other departments in the Ministry. Croaker had a hand firmly on his back, and steered him through the rows of cubicles, to one with two desks in it, on the far side of the room. Harry noticed that several of the witches and wizards in the room were looking at them curiously.  
  
Croaker stopped by one that was almost completely covered in piles of parchment, all of which looked official. The wizard with the ringlets sat down behind the desk, waving for Harry and Hermione also to take a seat.  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of his chair, trying to pretend that he could not see the people craning their necks to get a good look at him.  
  
"I have informed Professor Dumbledore that you are here," the wizard with ringlets told them, in his deep Scottish voice. "I must say that he seemed very concerned. He said that he would be here shortly."  
  
Harry could think of nothing to say to this, so he remained silent. Hermione, too, seemed unable to think of anything to say in reply to that. Harry, whose mind was too full to be interested, was quite content just to sit and think.  
  
Croaker was perched on the desk behind them, his legs swinging idly. The ringleted wizard was regarding the piles of parchment on his desk with great dislike. Gingerly he picked up a leaf of parchment, only to drop it back down onto his desk, with a look of disgust.  
  
"That Madam Jenkins has completely altered the system," he observed to Croaker. "It's going to take a month to sort all this out."  
  
"When you get that high up that's all you can do," Croaker said cheerfully, "make everyone else's lives miserable by changing the system when they've just got the hang of the last one."  
  
The door opened, Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Here they are you see Professor Dumbledore," the wizard with ringlets called across the room to him, "quite well and unharmed. Now maybe you can explain how they got here," he continued as Dumbledore reached them, "as they seem incapable of doing so themselves."  
  
Dumbledore ignored him and walked over to Harry. "Are you alright Harry?" he asked, quietly bending low, so that only Harry could hear.  
  
Harry was suddenly, and for no reason annoyed with Dumbledore. His head had started to ache again, and he could not bring himself to look Dumbledore in the eye, so he nodded mutely.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, in what could only be relief; he stood up straight and for the first time looked at the wizard with ringlets.  
  
"No, Morton I can't tell you how they came to be here." Dumbledore sounded more tired than Harry had ever heard him. Croaker had leaped to his feet and brought a chair forward for Dumbledore. "Thank you," he said, before sitting.  
  
"Let me make sure I've got this right," Morton began slowly. "You don't know how these two left Hogwarts and got here?"  
  
"That is correct," Dumbledore said. "Where did you find them?"  
  
"In the Death Chamber," said Morton. Dumbledore looked sharply at Harry at that. Harry did not know why, but he suddenly felt guilty, although he did not know why he should.  
  
"Yes, Croaker and I were just giving Madam Jenkins a guided tour of this department," Morton explained. "She has just taken over from Madam Umbridge as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. By the way, I saw Madam Bones on the way down and she asked me to tell you that Dolores Umbridge's trail will be held on the fifteen of November."  
  
Harry sat stunned. That Umbridge was no longer Senior Undersecretary to the Minister was one thing, but that she was on trial was another. Harry was pulled back into reality by the realisation that Dumbledore was addressing him.  
  
"Harry, what was the last thing you were doing before you arrived in the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
Harry considered before answering, he had not asked permission to continue with the DA, but then again it was not illegal anymore, he looked at Hermione for help. Hermione just looked scared.  
  
"Professor, we were just talking," Harry said, even Dumbledore could not find fault with that.  
  
"Just the two of you?" Dumbledore said uncertainly, he was surveying Harry above his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Er- no, there were more than two of us." Harry had to tell him, he would get it out of him one way or another. "It was the first meeting of the DA since last year." Harry could not look at Dumbledore as he said this; he found it much easier to tell his shoelaces.  
  
There was complete and utter silence as he finished. Even the people in other cubicles had fallen silent. When he look at Dumbledore he could have sworn he saw a look of pride, but the next second it was gone, and he thought he must have been mistaken, for Dumbledore just looked surprised.  
  
It was Dumbledore who broke the silence. "And what were you doing in this meeting?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione again for support; she was looking worriedly from Croaker to Morton and back again. Harry understood, so he phrased his answer carefully.  
  
"We were just discussing what had happened at the end of last year," he said carefully.  
  
Dumbledore was looking at him in concern again. "Then what?" he prompted gently.  
  
"And then, and then I couldn't hear what they were saying or see them properly." Harry paused trying to remember. His head still hurt; though it had started to feel better, now it was getting worse again. "Someone came up to me. I couldn't see who it was; I think it must have been Hermione?" He looked at Hermione again.

She nodded and continued where he had left off. "Harry was shaking; he had fallen to the floor, and he was sitting there shaking." She paused, shooting Harry another worried glance. "I pulled him up, made him stand. I was going to take him to the hospital wing and then we were here," she finished dramatically.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how they got here," Morton said looking worried. "Look Dumbledore, if we can't work out how they got here I'm going to have to report it. If we knew how they did it, we could make sure it doesn't happen again and then I won't have to report it. But-"  
  
"Say no more," Dumbledore said, interrupting him. Dumbledore shot Harry a strange look. Harry had the strangest feeling that Dumbledore had just worked out how they had done it, and that he was trying to tell Harry not to correct him.  
  
"Harry, could you describe what it felt like please?" Dumbledore was still looking at him oddly.  
  
"Er- I don't really remember," he began, not sure what Dumbledore wanted him to say. "I wanted to get out, out of the castle," he paused; Dumbledore's expression now was one of pain. "Everything blurred into each other. It was a bit like using a portkey, only quicker."  
  
Dumbledore was smiling at him now. "There I think I have it. How extraordinary." Morton was staring at him as if he had gone mad, as was Croaker.  
  
"Harry Apparated here," he said with an air of pride.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said very quietly and quickly. She seemed to think that if she corrected the Headmaster quickly it wouldn't be as bad. "You can't Apparate out of or in to Hogwarts."  
  
"That is correct of course, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said smiling gently at her. "However, it just so happens, that particular ward was taken down just this morning. It didn't seem to be working quite right. You may have noticed a number of slightly odd things happening throughout the castle. I believed that ward was at fault, so I removed it and was in the process of putting it back when Mr Morton here contacted me."  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet. "Thank you, gentlemen. If you will excuse us, I must get these two back to school, and put that ward up again." Without further ado, he had Harry firmly by the arm, as if scared of losing him, and he strode from the room forcing Harry before him, with Hermione following behind. They moved quickly through the ministry until the three of them were standing in the lift on their way up to the Atrium.  
  
"Professor," Harry began, not sure how to ask what he wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"How could I have Apparated? I don't know how to," Harry said, unable to put the question he really wanted an answer for into words.  
  
"Not here; once we are back at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
The lift stopped, the doors slid open and Dumbledore led the way across the Atrium. They walked past the security desk. Eric was sitting behind the desk reading the Daily Prophet; he looked up as they passed. At the Fountain of Magical Brethren, the stone figures had been removed, and all that was left was a simple pool.  
  
Dumbledore guided them to a fireplace on the far wall. One wild floo ride later, Harry had emerged in Dumbledore's office. In the room sitting around the desk were McGonagall, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. All of their heads turned as Harry scrambled out of the fireplace.  
  
"Potter," McGonagall exclaimed, jumping to her feet, looking crosser than Harry had seen her in a long time. "Where have you been?"  
  
Ginny also leaped to her feet, and ran across the room and engulfed him in a hug. Then, as if collecting herself, she pulled away embarrassed.  
  
"I er-" Harry did not even know where to start explaining about what had happened, when he did not understand half of it himself. "The ministry," he finished lamely, Hermione stumbling out of the fire saving him from farther explanation.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright," McGonagall asked helping Hermione to her feet. Ron was looking at Harry with something like amazement. Ginny was white as a ghost, Neville looked terrified and Luna was looking at him with mild interest.  
  
"Yes Professor, I'm fine," Hermione said, dusting off her robes.  
  
The fireplace was flooded with flames once more, as Dumbledore appeared; he smiled gently at Harry before turning to McGonagall. "No harm done."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Potter said," McGonagall shot a look at Harry, "that they were at the ministry, but how could they hav-"  
  
"That is quite correct, Minerva," Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Would you mind, some more seats?"  
  
McGonagall drew her wand and waved it twice. Two more hard wooden chairs appeared out of mid-air, turning slowly before settling on the floor next to the others. There was an odd silence; the portraits in their frames were all moving around trying to get a good look at Dumbledore. The others, in particular Ron, were all shooting strange glances at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Sit," Dumbledore said kindly to them all; they all sat down. McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore, who had his eyes fitted on Harry. The rest were looking between Dumbledore and Harry. Harry had his eyes on no more interesting a thing than his shoelaces.  
  
"Harry and Hermione were indeed at the Ministry of Magic. Harry Apparated there, taking Hermione with him," Dumbledore said slowly still looking at Harry.  
  
McGonagall's eyes were huge, "but- but- he couldn't have-" she stammered.  
  
Dumbledore continued calmly, "I took down the Apparation Ward just this morning, meaning to put it up again sometime this evening, but it seems that Harry beat me to it." Dumbledore smiled at Harry.  
  
Harry's head was starting at ache again; he was confused. It made a certain amount of sense, the way Dumbledore told it, but for the fact that he did not know how to Apparate.  
  
"Well, I think that is all," Dumbledore said smoothly. "Professor McGonagall, would you take these students back to their common rooms, and tell the other teachers to call off the search?"  
  
McGonagall's lips were as thin as Harry could remember seeing in a long time. He got to his feet with the rest.  
  
"No Harry, I'd like a word with you," said Dumbledore before Harry had reached the door. The others looked at him sadly as they left. McGonagall closed the door behind them.  
  
"Now Harry, I think you'd like to ask me something?" Dumbledore said. There was no trace of a twinkle in the blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.  
  
Harry sank into his chair again, thinking hard. Why had Dumbledore sent the others away? Somewhere above and behind him a clock chimed out the hour, eight o'clock. The meeting was only meant to be finishing at half past. Those two Slytherins were meant to be coming back after the meeting had finished. Had that really only been less than an hour ago? It felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
"Professor," Harry said at last, "how could I have Apparated there? I don't know how to Apparate, even if the ward was down."  
  
"I'm afraid that is not quite correct," said Dumbledore sighing. "I have not removed the ward. I was thinking about doing it, but I simply hadn't got round to it."  
  
"But then, how?" Harry was more confused than ever.  
  
"Do you remember what you were thinking about the moment before you left the castle?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, and then stopped. "Sirius," he said quietly.  
  
"Exactly, and you said that you were feeling trapped and wanted to get out," Dumbledore prompted. Harry could not remember saying all that, but he nodded. Dumbledore stood up, taking Harry by surprise; he took a dusty black book down from a shelf. He started wiping the dust off, as he sat down again.

* * *

Author's notes – Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And I repeat do not do a Hermione on me, I do know, there is a point to it and a reason why, I promise! You just have to wait for the next chapter.


	17. The Eyes of the Heirs

Author's notes – Sorry about this chapter taking so long, I been writing exams again, plus this chapter just did not want to be written. Well there you go I'm not that horrid, if I were I wouldn't have posted for another month or two! I can't remember when last I did personal bits, but I know I didn't last time. (Author smiles sheepishly)

Anyway I'm far too happy not to post today, I've just finished writing exams, again, and I don't have any more until the end of October, I don't really care how I've done I've got into the course I want to do, and been accepted into a residence, I heard this week, so I'm really happy. Anyway on with the story... Oh, I almost forgot sorry about the language, as I didn't live a thousand years ago it is a little hard to write as if I did!

And thanks to my beta reader thedreamer for knowing me better then I know myself!

* * *

-Chapter Seventeen-

**The Eyes of the Heirs**

_Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Though wise men at their end know dark is right'  
Because their words have forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night,_

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night,_

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Dylan Thomas - Do not go gentle into that good night._

"Exactly, and you said that you were feeling trapped and wanted to get out," Dumbledore prompted. Harry could not remember saying all that, but he nodded. Dumbledore stood up, taking Harry by surprise; he took a dusty black book down from a shelf. He started wiping the dust off, as he sat down again.

"How much do you know about your mother's family?"

Harry stared; whatever he had expected, it was not that.

"Not much, my aunt is my mum's sister." Harry fell silent, realising for the first time how little he knew about his mother. All that he had found out about his parents, since coming to Hogwarts, was about his dad and his dad's friends. He knew next to nothing about his mother. "She was Head Girl, and her maiden name was Evans, but that's all," Harry said sadly, and that was all, except that she had hated his dad at one point.

"You don't know anything about her family?"

"No, my aunt doesn't talk about them, nor my mum." Harry paused deep in thought, "Although she did mention them once, the day Hagrid gave me my letter. She said something like they were proud to have a witch in the family. The Dursleys have never mentioned my grandparents."

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"But sir, what's this got to do with how I and Hermione got to the Ministry?"

"Everything." Dumbledore opened the book in his hands. "You want to know how you Apparated out of the castle? The answer to that, I think, lies in two places: your mother's family, and Sirius."

Harry felt sure that Dumbledore had finally lost it. What did his mum have to do with any of this?

"You could Apparate because you wanted to see Sirius." Dumbledore paged through the book, and then stopped. "But you were able to Apparate because of you mother's family."

"What do you mean sir?" Harry was even more confused than before.

"You said that you had been discussing what happened at the end of last year?" said Dumbledore ignoring Harry's question.

Harry just nodded; he could not trust himself to speak.

The headmaster observed him for several seconds, before speaking again. "What was the last thing you remember talking about, before you arrived at the Ministry?"

Dumbledore was calm, his voice was low.

Harry looked up sharply. It was almost as if Dumbledore knew, but no, he could not.

"Neville," Harry said stumbling over the name, "had just finished telling the others what had happened in _that_ room ... in the Death Chamber."

Dumbledore moved as if to grip Harry's arm, but stopped himself halfway through.

"Was Sirius mentioned?"

"Not by name," Harry said flatly, trying not to look at Dumbledore. Sirius. Harry's last thoughts had been of Sirius, before he had found himself in the last place he had ever seen Sirius.

"So I Apparated," Harry began slowly, "to where I saw Sirius last? How is that even possible?"

Dumbledore was looking older than Harry had ever seen him look before. It disturbed him slightly to see Dumbledore looking so human.

"I'm not initially sure of that myself, however from what you have told me, I surmise that your rooted longing to see Sirius again made you unconsciously wish to return to the last place you saw him. That combined with your desire to leave the castle, so you managed to accidentally Apparate." At the word 'desire', Harry saw something he had never seen in the headmaster's face before: despair.

The bit about Sirius made sense, but somewhere in his head a small voice, which sounded just like Hermione, was saying, 'but you can't Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts.'

"But Professor you, I can't, in Hogwarts."

"I wondered if you would remember that Harry, and you're right of course." Dumbledore said calmly as ever. "I can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts."

Harry had always thought Dumbledore was slightly odd, but now he knew that he had lost all his marbles a long time ago.

"But you can," Dumbledore said gently.

It made no sense, if Dumbledore could not than how could he? Moreover, if he could, then why couldn't Dumbledore?

Dumbledore was looking down at the book resting front of him. He, however, answered Harry's unasked question.

"You were and are able to Disapparate inside this castle because of your mother's family. It has long been rumoured that the heirs of the four founders could Apparate inside the castle just as the founders themselves could. And you, Harry have just proved that theory."

Harry stared. Had Dumbledore just said what he thought he had; did it mean what he thought? He stared and he gaped, but for the moment he was silent.

Dumbledore appeared not to notice Harry's dilemma for he continued. "As you can imagine there always has been a great deal of interest in the families and descendants of the four founders. However records that old are hard to come by in both the wizarding and the Muggle worlds."

"But sir, what's this got to do with-"

Dumbledore continued before Harry could finish asking his question. "Although the immediate descendants of the founders are well documented, the years and generation that come after are not. You know of course that Salazar Slytherin's only remaining descendant and heir is Lord Voldemort, although that fact is known by very few. The other founders are trickier. Helga Hufflepuff is reported to have had two sons, one of whom died before the age of 10. The other is believed to have gone abroad shortly after his mother's death, and did not come back." Dumbledore was still looking down at the dusty book; he turned the page. "What became of him no one knows for sure. Rowena Ravenclaw is easier to trace, for awhile at least. She had a daughter, Rosalie, who became Headmistress of Hogwarts. The line continues for several generations. Rosalie had a daughter, Rosalind; Rosalind a son, Rowan. Rowan had a son Regen and a daughter Raine, who was killed when she was sixteen by a Behir."

"A Behir?" Harry asked confused, but Dumbledore just waved off the question.

"Regen, Rowan's son was a squib. He left the wizarding world after his sister's death, his father and mother being killed many years before in a giant uprising. Therefore, the Ravenclaw line disappears into the Muggle world, and to the best of my knowledge neither the Ravenclaw nor Hufflepuff lines have re-entered the wizarding world. Godric Gryffindor's line disappeared almost immediately into the Muggle world. Gryffindor married a Muggle called Elena. Incidentally this is the reason Slytherin left the school. They had only one child, a daughter, Gwen, who was also a squib. Do you not see?"

For the first time Dumbledore looked up from the dusty book at Harry, who had become so interested in what Dumbledore was saying that he had forgotten the reason for it.

"Perhaps not," Dumbledore said more to himself than Harry, before continuing with his narrative. "'Godric Gryffindor died defending the castle from a Goblin rebellion. Goblins believed, or rather believe that Hogwarts was build on an ancient site very important to Goblin culture, but that is something else entirely which we must not go into now." Dumbledore looked down at the book again and began to read aloud. " 'The noble Lord Gryffindor stood without help or aid on the steps of beloved Hogwarts where he denied Wee Jas' Goblins passage, who were trying to force entry to the ancient site where their Goddess met her untimely end. Alas mighty Gryffindor shared her dark fate that day.' It goes on to describe the battle between Gryffindor and the Goblins. I'll spare you the details; it will suffice to know that the Goblins fled before Gryffindor fell. His wife Elena left the wizarding world after that day, taking Gwen with her. There is, however another passage, that is of interest to us. Before his death, Gryffindor was carried into the Great Hall. This account was given by an eyewitness."

Dumbledore turned the page before continuing, "'Thus lay the Lord Gryffindor on a table in yonder Great Hall, that beareth his name. He just but lived, which before the half hour was out, served as his death bed. Brilliant green fire that blazed within thine eyes was not so bright as prior. Two green emeralds set within a white marble mask. His lips move, he speaks but his words are lost in the roar of the chamber, for his words sound strange upon mine ear. The brilliant green flames rage more terrible, then mine eyes deceive me not, that flame dies with the Lord's words. Innocent child of his, doth on his death weep, weeps by his side. Tears from eyes as brilliant green as his own, mingles with his blood, as the child, Lady Gwen, weeps at her departed father's side.'"

At this point Dumbledore closed the book, rose to his feet again, this time returning with the sword that Harry had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year, before sitting down again. He did not speak; Harry too was deep in thought and it was a long moment before he spoke.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" He was almost too scared to ask in case he received the answer he feared

Dumbledore ignored Harry's question, and asked one of his own, "Would you please describe what happened the first time you held your wand?"

"Yeah sure," Harry said slightly uncertainly. He did not have a clue where this was leading. "My arm felt warm, and red and gold sparks came out of the end when I waved it, that's all." He said rather lamely, "But I still don't see what- oh!" An idea had occurred to him, an inconceivable idea; Dumbledore could not mean, no, he did not mean that. But what did he mean then?

"Although Elena and Gwen left the wizarding world that night, public interest was kept on them for several generations." As Dumbledore spoke his eyes were fitted on the sword in his hands. He set it down and looked Harry in the eyes.

"You noticed that the author of that piece mentions many times the colour of Gryffindor's eyes, and the colour of his daughter's eyes. That they both had brilliant green eyes, that a flame seemed the burn within them?"

Harry could think of nothing to say in reply to that so he did not speak.

"It is even more interesting when other reports of the Gryffindor line are considered. It is noted that one member of each generation had brilliant green eyes, in a direct line. Gwen's third son Gilbert was the only one of her children to have Gryffindor's brilliant green eyes. Gilbert had identical twin girls, Alice and Annabel, who could only be told apart by their eyes. Alice had Gryffindor's, while Annabel had blue. And so it goes on, as far as I have been able to trace through the generations of the descendants of Godric Gryffindor, one and only one per generation inherited Gryffindor's brilliant green eyes." Dumbledore had not moved his eyes from Harry's face.

"As you can imagine Muggle records are not the best, especially for ones such a long time ago." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "But then again I can't really complain; wizarding records are in just as bad a state as their Muggle counterparts. We don't even know what year this school was started in. But I digress. I have long known that the heirs of Gryffindor were out there and that one day they would show themselves in the wizarding world by their brilliant green eyes. All I had to do was to wait for the line to reappear in the wizarding world, which I was sure it would."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "When I first become aware of this, every time a green eyed student came to Hogwarts, I would try to discover if they were the heir of Gryffindor; each time I was disappointed. I soon realised that green eyed students were only too common. I had to find something else, I considered narrowing the search down to Muggleborns, but I soon disregarded that; many witches and wizards have married Muggles, and I don't want to miss the Heir of Gryffindor. It would be a full time job in itself to research every green eyed student's family tree to see whether they had green eye or not. So I waited, and I thought. I had been going about it the wrong way. Both Gryffindor's eyes and those of his daughter were describe as a brilliant green, with a flame within that burned, that narrowed down the search considerably. And then there was the fact that only one person per generation had such eyes; that narrowed down the search even more."

Dumbledore paused, lost in thought. The office was completely silent, even the portraits had abandoned their pretended slumber; they were all waiting for Dumbledore to continue. And at length he did.

"Your mother was the first I had suspected for a long time and even more so when I saw you for the first time, but I still didn't know, I wasn't sure. But now-" Dumbledore held his hand up, palms to the ceiling, "I know."

* * *

Author's notes – Have you noticed when someone sends you a really horrid review where they just bad mouth you, not constructive criticism, that they are always anonymous, not that I mind anonymous reviews or anything, but they aren't brave enough to put their name to it!

I'll try and get the next chapter up before I have to start writing exams again, but after the end of November I am totally free until the end of Feb...! so it's not that bad!

A little bird told me – Sweet name, thank you!

aalikane – Thanks for your reviews all err – four of them. It interesting see people's reactions to the story chapter by chapter, I'm sorry the Weasley twin aren't the DADA teacher, I should write about what you are up too more. Quite a few people have written stories where Dudley goes to Hogwarts, there is a very long one where Dudley goes in third year ends up being friends with Cedric. (Author shacks head in wonder) Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Aishwarya – I'll take that as a complement, thanks for reviewing ï 


	18. Hope

Author's Notes – Yeah I'm finished at last, I have finished School for ever - author leaps up and runs around the room screaming loudly- rather I finished writing my exams on Wednesday, I finished school about five weeks ago but I didn't post last night because well I went out to party! Ended up going to see the Village, which is a good movie and you should go and see it!

Back to the Story. A couple of people said they were confused after the last chapter. I'm not sure why, but I'll do my best to clear up any confusion. There is a bit at the end of the chapter if you are still confused!

Thank you to all those people who have reviewed and a special thanks to my beta reader, the-dreamer4.

* * *

-Chapter Eighteen-

**Hope **

_In the absence of light, darkness prevails.  
Hellboy_

"Your mother was the first I had suspected for a long time. I suspected even more so when I saw you for the first time. I still didn't _know_; I wasn't sure. But now-" Dumbledore held his hands up, palms to the ceiling, "I know."

"Professor, what makes you so sure? It just might be coincidence," Harry said, although he thought he already knew the answer.

"A number of reasons: you pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat for one. Even then I still wasn't sure. However, only an Heir of one of the founders can Apparate or Disapparate inside this castle, which means that you are the Heir of one of the founders."

Harry did not know how to begin to feel or look, he just gaped at Dumbledore. 'What about Dudley, my aunt?' a small voice inside his head said.

"Don't you just mean descendant, and not Heir? What about my cousin and aunt?" he managed to say at length.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, looking positively delighted. "That is where your eyes become significant. Only one person per generation has had Gryffindor's eyes. Your cousin and aunt are descendants of Gryffindor, however you are his Heir. You are probably tired of hearing this, but you have your mother's eyes."

It took Harry a long time to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. He hardly noticed where his feet were carrying him. He was unexpectedly brought back to reality by Peeves.

"What's Potter wee Potter doing walkings around all on his lonesomes?"

Harry spun around to see Peeves floating alone behind him.

"Go away Peeves," he said before turning around and carrying on walking.

"Oh, are you hearing voices?" Something hit Harry hard in the back, but he kept on walking, although he could barely contain his anger.

Something else hit his back. "Attacking students again is we?" Peeves continued floating in midair just behind him.

Harry clenched his fist. It was ridiculous that he was so angry. Peeves had always done this. But it wasn't just Peeves that made him angry. Yet again he was not normal. Now, on top of being the-boy-who-lived, and the one the prophecy spoke of who was meant to defeat Voldemort, he was the bloody Heir of Gryffindor.

Again something hit his back, Peeves was laughing gleefully, "Or seeing visions?"

That was it. Something inside him snapped.

He spun around on his heel, and although he had no idea what he was doing, he flicked his right hand at Peeves as if to backhand him, although he was too far away to make contact. Peeves flew violently backwards into a suit of armour. The laughter died on his lips.

Harry turned again in the silence that had descended, and continued walking. He soon realised that he was nowhere near Gryffindor Tower. He was instead standing outside the Room of Requirement. This puzzled him for a good few minutes, and he had actually turned around and begun the walk back to the common room before he remembered about the Slytherins he was supposed to be meeting after the DA meeting had finished.

Laughing at the fact that his feet had more idea about where he wanted to go than he did, he pushed open the door and went inside.

Cressida Moon was standing staring unseeingly out of a window; Blaise Zabini was pacing up and down the length of the room. Both looked around when he walked in.

Cressida Moon was outraged, "You tell us to come back when the meeting is over, and then you're not here!"

She was waiting for an explanation, or perhaps even an apology.

"The meeting didn't finish, it was, er, interrupted," Harry supplied lamely. "Anyway I'm here now."

Blaise Zabini was eyeing him suspiciously, "What do you mean _interrupted_?"

Harry sighed deeply, but figured they were bound to hear about it somehow, and he had rather they hear the truth, or as much of the truth as he could tell them. Therefore, he told them what Dumbledore had told Ron and the others.

When he had finished Cressida Moon said, "But the wards-"

"Were down, but are back up now," Harry said realising just how many times he was going to have to explain this!

"But how did you-" Cressida Moon looked slightly embarrassed, "I mean you're not of age, and don't you live with Muggles?"

"I don't see what that's got to do with anything," Harry said slightly defensively.

"I don't mean like that," Cressida Moon cried impatiently. "I meant, how did you learn to Apparate?"

Harry paused before asking, not sure what to say. "I didn't, it just kind've happened."

Blaise Zabini was still shooting suspicious looks at him. "Well, are you going to let us join or not?" he said after a long pause.

"I still don't really understand why you're here," Harry said slowly.

"We've already told you," Cressida Moon hissed angrily. "We want to join."

"But why?" Harry said. "I mean, why would you? I'm a Gryffindor."

"So you're saying because we're Slytherins we can't join?" Blaise Zabini said heatedly

"No, I didn't say that," said Harry. "Why do you want to join the DA when I'm a Gryffindor and not a pureblood?"

"Neither are we," Cressida Moon said quietly. "Purebloods I mean; my mum was Muggleborn."

"My dad was too," stated Blaise Zabini looking at the floor, as if this was something shameful.

"What's that got to- oh," Harry had just realised the implications of having a Muggleborn parent and being a Slytherin. Blaise Zabini shifted uncomfortably.

"But I just don't know why you want to join. So you're a half-blood, so am I, so's Voldemort." Both Cressida Moon and Blaise Zabini flinched horribly when he said Voldemort's name. "So's half the school," Harry said feeling rather irritated, "but that still isn't a reason."

Neither Cressida Moon nor Blaise Zabini said anything. They were both staring at Harry like he was mad. Finally Cressida Moon broke the tense silence. "How do you know?" she said in barely a whisper.

"Because being a half-blood just isn't a reason," Harry said gritting his teeth. "Lots of the people in the DA are Muggleborn, others are half-bloods and others are pureblood. It doesn't matter. It's not important. Look, are you going to give me the real reason, or should I just leave?"

"No, I mean yes," Cressida Moon said quickly.

Blaise Zabini clarified, "We've already said we would like to join so that we will be able to defend ourselves against the Dark Lord and his supporters."

"Because we're half-bloods," continued Cressida Moon in a whisper, "and we don't agree with their opinions."

There was no need to ask who 'they' were, that was only too clear. Harry considered this, rolling options around. "I'll have to think about this, and talk to the others, before I get back to you," he said.

Cressida Moon smiled; clearly, this was more than she had dared to hope for. Blaise Zabini, on the other hand, frowned.

"Great, just great," he sneered. "So you're going to leave our fate up to the likes of Weasley?"

"Oi, Ron happens to be my friend," Harry said sharply. He had a funny feeling that something very significant had just been revealed but he could not quite see it. "I can't do anything without talking to the others. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Come on Cressida. If Weasley has a say in whether we join or not, we might as well not have bothered," Blaise Zabini said, starting towards the door. "Let's go."

"No," insisted Cressida Moon shaking her head so her curls fell in her face. "How can you give up so easily? Haven't we talked about this for long enough?" She reached out and took hold of his arm. "If we leave now, there will be no coming back, no second choices, or chances. Please, please-"

She sounded as if she might burst into tears at any moment, as she shook his arm roughly.

"It's alright for you," Blaise Zabini said heatedly. "You don't have to, not yet anyway, but I do. I turn seventeen before Christmas, and you know what that means! It was a stupid idea even coming here. If they ever find out, and they will if Weasley has anything to do with it, then it's over. We should just leave now, before it gets any worse."

Harry stood transfixed, unable for the moment to understand half of what was being said.

"It's not over," Cressida Moon said. She was crying now. "It's not. Not if we do this, this is our one chance, don't you see that? If Potter-"

"Yeah, but it's not only Potter is it?" said Blaise Zabini. "It's people like Weasley, Longbottom, and Finnegan. Do you really think that they will allow us to join, that they will be able to see past the length of their own noses, let alone past us being Slytherins, and let Potter let us join?"

Harry just started to say something very angry in defence of his friends, but Cressida Moon beat him to it.

"Blaise, it's the only chance we've got," Cressida Moon was crying even more heavily. "You haven't got much time. I'm sure they're not as bad as you're always saying. If we don't, we might as well be dead. Maybe you've changed, but I could never… never do-"

"So what must I have changed?" Blaise Zabini said quietly, his voice bursting with suppressed anger. "Just because I am realistic enough to see the truth, you think that I'd ever consider doing _that._ I'd rather die first!"

"Then why does it make any difference? Why not do it? This is our only chance to live, don't you understand that?" Cressida Moon said as the tears streamed down her face. "Please?"

Blaise Zabini sighed, looked down at her tear-stained face and nodded. Cressida Moon smiled and hugged him. Harry stood and looked on, feeling confused. He realised that something of epic proportion had just happened, but he had no idea as to what it was or what it meant.

"I take that to mean I should speak to the others about you two joining the DA?" Harry said uncertainly.

Cressida Moon, who had released Blaise, looked at him, and he nodded at Harry. "Yeah, you might as well."

When Harry entered the common room later, he was pleased to see it empty apart from Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, who were sitting by the dying fire speaking in quiet voices. They turned as one when the portrait swung open.

Harry sunk down gratefully in a chair next to Neville, sighed and closed his eyes. His head was aching even more than it had been when he had left Dumbledore's office.

"Well, are you going to tell us how it happened?" Ginny said into the silence.

Harry sighed again, but did not open his eyes. "You were there, you saw what happened."

Someone, he presumed it was Hermione, cleared her throat. "But how did you do it? Apparate I mean?"

He opened his eyes at that; he didn't think he was ready to tell them that just yet. "Dumbledore told you about the wards-"

"No, not that," Hermione said forcefully. "We know about that part."

"When did you learn how to Apparate? Is that what Dumbledore was talking to you about after we left?" Ron asked quickly.

"Er, yeah, but I didn't actually learn. I don't think I could do it again if I wanted to," he said slowly.

"But then how?" Neville sounded incredulous.

"I think I've done it before," Harry said slowly, "before I knew I was a wizard."

He told them about Dudley's gang chasing him, and about ending up on the kitchen roof.

"What was that?" Ginny said, sitting up quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That sound, didn't you hear it?" Ginny looked towards the boys' stairs.

No one said anything for a moment.

Hermione got up and disappeared up the stairs; Ron too stood up. Harry was too tired to do anything but sit there. There was silence in the common room, until they heard footsteps coming quietly down the stairs. Hermione appeared a few seconds later.

"There's nothing there," she said as she sat down again.

"I still don't understand where you've been all this time," Ginny said slowly looking at Harry. "We left ages ago, and from what you've said, it doesn't sound like Dumbledore said much. So where've you been?"

Harry sighed, before answering, "I went back to the Room of Requirement."

"Why?" Ron said bluntly.

"Well, you remember those Slytherins who came in at the start of the meeting? Well, I went back to talk to them."

"What?" Ron said looking furious. "Whatever for?"

"They want to join the DA, but I don't think we should talk about that now. I'm really tired and I want to go to bed, not fight about Slytherins."

They did, however, stay up a long time talking, trying to make sense of the Apparation. Harry did not, however, tell them about being the Heir of Gryffindor. He wasn't ready to tell them that yet, nor would he tell them any more about the Slytherins. He did make them promise not to mention it again until they had talked about it. though he knew this would be useless he did not however. When the fire had really died, they did get up and slowly went to bed.

It was not long before Ron had brought up the Slytherins again, at breakfast the following morning.

"Not now Ron, later I promise," Harry said. He was for the moment much more interested in a letter, which a barn owl had just delivered to him. He did not recognise the owl, or the handwriting on the envelope.

Harry Potter  
Gryffindor Table  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School

Was what it proudly proclaimed, in dark blue ink. He flipped it over. There was no seal and there was nothing unusual about the heavy parchment envelope that most of the Wizarding World used.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, as she read the Daily Prophet, a piece of toast in one hand.

"Nothing, I was just wondering who this was from," he said waving the letter at her.

"Why don't you open it and then you'll know," Ron said slightly grumpily.

"Thanks Ron, you know I would never have thought of doing that on my own," Harry said. "What would I do without you? I just haven't had any post at school since Snuffles died."

Harry did not notice the looks of amazement that the others gave him. It was the first time he had mentioned Sirius' death without someone else bringing it up first, and without stumbling over the words. In all truth seeing the Veil again and understanding how, or some of how, Sirius had died had helped him. It had unblocked him. He still felt guilty about it, but he felt something else now too: hope.

(Author's Notes – I so nearly left it there, but that would be mean. However it really is a great place to end a chapter, but for the fact that it makes the letter too big! So I didn't.)

Harry opened the letter to see the same blue ink spelling out these words:

_Hi Harry _

_I guess you thought you'd never get a letter from us, but you were wrong! Fred and I were having a disagreement about what sort of wand you've got. I say you've got a unicorn and holly wand, and Fred says you've got a unicorn and oak wand. We even asked Tonks about it, but she says she doesn't know. So if you could just let us know, it would once and for all prove that I am right!_

_Could you please ask Ron and Ginny if Percy also sent them letters? And if he did, tell them that they are on no account to forgive him. Thanks_

_George Weasley_

Harry laughed hard when he read this; it was so typical of the twins to be having a disagreement about what sort of wand he had. He handed the letter to Ron, who frowned at the last bit.

"I wondered if Percy had sent them letters as well," Ron said sighing. Hermione took the letter as Ron handed it to her.

"But you are going to forgive him, aren't you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," Ron said flatly. "Why should I? And don't start on about how he's my brother and how I should give him a second chance-"

"But you should, he's clearly sorry for what he did," Hermione said handing the letter back to Harry.

"Why? Don't say because he's my brother?" Ron said angrily. "I can't, not after all those things he said about Harry."

"He said he was sorry, didn't he? What more do you want?" Hermione said picking up her paper again. Harry was doing his best not to listen to them as they continued to argue, and pulling a quill from his bag, he quickly wrote a short reply to George.

Ron and Hermione continued to bicker all the way through Care of Magical Creatures. Harry tried his best to ignore them, but it was made harder by the fact that they both continually asked him to support their side.

"Ron can make up his own mind," Harry told Hermione for what felt like the tenth time, after she had asked him to tell Ron to forgive Percy. "It's up to you," he would tell Ron, when Ron asked him to do the opposite.

During Transfiguration, Hermione tried to get Harry on her side without Ron being there. He spent most of the lesson with her hissing in his ear. It came as a relief to him when McGonagall asked him to remain behind after class. Thinking it had something to do with the fact that he had been distracted during class, Hermione went on to lunch without him.

"Well, Potter, there no need to look so nervous. You haven't done anything wrong for once," McGonagall said. "I just need you to write out a statement about Umbridge's detentions last year and then sign it."

"Just about the detentions?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just the detentions," she said, and then frowned. "There wasn't anything else, was there?"

"Er, no there wasn't." he said quickly.

McGonagall was still frowning at him. Harry had the distinct impression that she did not believe him. "Very well, Potter."

* * *

Author's Notes – So here's an overview of the last couple of chapters. Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor, and yes you've all heard that before, but on his mother's side this time. The trademark of the Heirs are their eyes, emerald green, and as everyone has said about a million times, Harry has his mother's eyes. Dumbledore's reasoning is like this. Only an Heir of one of the four founders can Apparate inside Hogwarts. Therefore Harry is the Heir of one of the founders. He can't be Slytherin's Heir, since the only one is Voldemort. The Heir of Gryffindor has emerald green eyes, and I'm sorry but that's not that common. Harry, and Harry's mother had emerald green eyes, therefore Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor! QED 

I hope that clarifies that! Let me know if you're still confused, and I'll try to explain it more clearly. I've only just realised that I have expressed my opinion about the gender of Blaise Zabini, oh well only time will tell! The next chapter (or chapters, as the case may be) will be up within the next couple of days.


	19. Gryffindor verses Slytherin

Author's Notes – Yes, yes I know it's long over due, but it here now, all I can say in my own defence is that I was waiting for my finials' results on which my entrance to University hung. However, I am please to say that I got a B average, and that I am starting at the University of Cape Town on the 8th of Feb! But this is a very long chapter and I post the first chapter of a new fic, so really you're do quite well out of me sitting at home biting my finger nails off!

Plus I had my Birthday and a Party last week. Gosh, I hadn't realised just how busy I've been lately, between DMing, learning to Surf and trying to see all my friends before they leave the country or rather start study in the far corners of the world! I before I move out of the house myself. I'm going to be living in Cape Town while I study, which is cool but it is going to take some getting used to! On the up side for this fic and Price of Freedom, I'm getting my own machine to take to versity with me!

Sorry about any mistakes in this chapter, but I'm writing it without the books on hand, I've leant them to a Swiss friend of mine, who's never read them in English before.

-Chapter Nineteen-

**Gryffindor Verses Slytherin**

_Man had always assumed that he was more intelligent than dolphins because he had achieved so much; the wheel, New York, wars, and so on, whilst all the dolphins had ever done was muck about in the water having a good time. But conversely, the dolphins believed themselves to be more intelligent than man for precisely the same reasons._

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

"Ron stop daydreaming," Harry yelled across the Quidditch pitch as he flew passed. "You're meant to be stopping your sister from scoring, not sitting there staring off into space while she does."

Ron started guilty, his ears going red, and turned his attention back to his sister, who was speeding towards him.

"That's better," Harry yelled again, as Ron thwart Ginny's attempt to get the Quaffle passed him.

In the first few weeks Harry had almost forgotten that he was meant to be the Seeker, and that he usual spend most of time above the game. He had spent most of their practice time flying around at about the same high as the other. Which made it easer to see what the others where doing. It had been Ginny who had pointed out to him, that he could not do that in a game, so now he flew above them and tried to keep an eye on them as before.

It was much harder than he had realised, and he was beginning to believe that McGonagall had made a huge mistake in making him captain.

He had gone as few as expressing his concerns to her, but she had waved him off, saying that he was doing just fine, and that he'd get used to it.

So now Harry was sailing around above the rest of the team, it was still harder.

"It will be easer with the commentary," Ginny brightly told him, when they were back on the ground, the sun was just setting. "Then you'll be able to see what's going on without stopping looking for the Snitch."

Jasmine, muttering something about mad Quidditch players, walked stiffly of the pitch, (A/N for those who don't remember Jasmine and Ginny are the new Chasers on the team).

"I wonder who's doing it now Lee Jordan has left," Ron muttered as he struggled to put one of the Bludgers back in its casing.

"I donno," Harry said stretching, "I could ask McGonagall, she'd probably now. Here let me do that."

"Cheers, I've got to finish an essay for Binns for tomorrow." Ron said yawning, "and I don't feel like staying up all night to do it."

The others returned to the castle ahead of Harry, who stayed behind to wrestle the Bludger into it casing, and then put the whole wooden case with the Quidditch things away. He had just closed the lid when he had the feeling that he was being watch, the skin on the back of his neck stood on end, and his skin crawled.

He spun around on the spot, reaching for his wand as he did so. Harry squinted as he peered into the shadows.

"Well, well Potter," Snape said as he stepped out of the into view, "nervous?"

Harry had almost forgotten that a member of staff almost constantly followed him everywhere he went.

"Professor," was he only reply, he dropped his wand back into his pocket.

As he turned back to close the lid of the box, Snape spoke again, sneering this time. "Being made Quidditch Captain seems to have inflated your head even more then I had conceded possible. But I should have know better, your father was just as egotistical."

Harry gritted his teeth; Snape was trying to get a reaction out of him, he had done with before. Harry slid the box into the corner where is normal resided.

"Do you want something, Professor?" Harry asked as civilly as he could.

"Wasting your time am I, Potter." Snape snarled, "and here I thought that you were the one wasting my time. But then again the whole must wait for _Famous Harry Potter. _Are you done yet? I do not want to spend any more time then I have to, baby sitting you, Potter."

"I'm done," Harry said, not looking at Snape as he picked up his Firebolt, trying not to listen. However that was proving harder then he would have thought possible, Snape seemed to by trying harder than usual to get a rise out of him as they walked back towards the castle.

"Must you insist on using that thing Potter?" Snape sneered at Harry's Firebolt.

However, Harry was not listening, he had stopped dead in his tracks, he could feel that he was being watched again; he shivered although not from the cold or wet.

From behind him, there came a sound as if someone or something had stepped on a twig.

"Potter, are you listening to a word I've said?" Snape demanded

Harry paid him no heed, he turned around slowly and tried to see the think that had made the sound, the Forbidden Forest appeared deserted. A sudden desire to run had settled over Harry, as fear rose up inside him.

"Potter what are you looking at?" Snape said his wand in his hand. Harry jumped in surprise; he had forgotten that Snape was there.

Crack and then a loud crush, as a large branch fell to the forest floor. It was really dark now, the only light come from the castle was fell across the ground in long puddles, that merely throwing the surrounding area into deeper shadow, and thus making it harder to see.

"Lumos," Snape said, a dim light appeared at the tip of his wand. The light shown of the branch that had fallen, showing the surrounding forest as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something move, but it was gone before he could see what it was though.

"Potter, we're going now," Snape said, half turning to the castle, his eyes still on the forest. Harry turned to see that Snape was staring at, this breath caught in his throat.

Snape grabbed above the elbow, and half dragged him up to the castle, but not before Harry had seen orange specks of light, staring rite at him. Which could only have been eyes, many eyes.

"Move Potter, now," Snape spat, push Harry ahead of him, still looking over his shoulder. The grip of his arm was now painful.

Harry thought that Snape would let go of him when they were inside the castle, however he was mistaken, Snape didn't let go.

Snape paused in the entrance hall, seeming undecided what to do. This, however did not last long, with a flick of his wand the front doors slammed shout

"Professor what was that?" Harry asked, trying unsuccessfully to extracted his arm.

Snape appeared not to hear him, although Harry was sure that he had, he merely started walking hurriedly up the stairs, pushing Harry before of him, all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Harry was thankful that they did not meet anyone

The Fat Lady was sound asleep, snoring quietly.

"Password, Potter, what's the password?" Snape said loudly.

The Fat Lady opened her eyes, she glared at Snape. "That Professor it my job," she said sternly before Harry could say than thing she had turned to him.

"Password?" She said looking at Harry with a much kinder expression.

"Fairy-cake," Harry said quickly more then ready to get rid of Snape, the password had been changed the day before.

She swung forward; Harry pulled his numb arm out of Snape grip, and climbed through the portrait-hole, leaving Snape scowling alone in the corridor.

The common room was packed, it was still early and most of the younger years were making as much noise as they could before they went to bed.

Harry noticed Dudley sitting in a corner by himself, working on what appeared to be a potions essay judging by the book at which he was glaring. A couple of other first year were throwing scrunched up pieces of parchment at him, openly laughing. (A/N there you go those who have asked how the other students are reacting to Dudley.)

Ginny, Hermione and Neville were sitting in their usual seats Harry hastily joined them.

"Oh Harry, we were just wondering were you were," Hermione said looking up from her work, "the others got back ages ago."

"Where's Ron?"

"Gone to get his books and stuff," Hermione said.

At that moment, Ron came down the stairs from the boy's dormitories, he sake down heavily next to Harry.

"Boy, I'm tried." He said pulling out a quill and parchment.

"I wonder why?" said Ginny shooting Harry a disgusted look.

"What took you so long Harry?" Neville said,

"Bumped into Snape," Harry said yawning, it was difficult to feel scared of a few pairs of eyes in the cheerful and brightly lit common room. "Well not so much bumped into, as him dragging me all the way up here."

"Snape did what?" Ginny screeched, just as Ron yelled, "Snape dragged _you_ up here?"

However there was so much noise in the common room that no one noticed.

"He was hanging around after practice," Harry said quietly, "you now Dumbledore have got the staff following me everywhere? Well I don't know if it is Dumbledore's doing, although it probably is, anyway Snape was there, and well I heard something, and err, we saw eyes staring at us, out of the forest."

Ron let out a low whistle. While Hermione, the ever practical, started list the known creatures that lived in the forest.

Ginny cut across Hermione's comments to ask, "What did Snape say?"

"Not very much, something like 'Move Potter, now'," Harry said, "and then he grabbed me by my arm all dragged me all the here. Oh yes then he asked me what the password was."

"You didn't tell him," said Ron, "we didn't want him coming in here."

"I don't think that's why he did it Ron," Neville said looking at Harry.

"No I don't think it was," said Harry slowly. No Snape hadn't meant to use it against him, no he'd tried to get Harry out of harms way as quickly as possible.

"How do you know that?" Ron demanded, Hermione started to make disproving noises, "no really Hermione, I meant it."

"Dumbledore trusts Snape, we knew that," Hermione said in a voice that clearly said you-know-what-I-mean.

Harry smiled at her reference to the Order, hoping that Neville would not notice it.

Ron paused for a moment, "Malfoy," he said smugly. "Malfoy trusts Snape, and he wouldn't if Snape wasn't."

"What about last year then, when Snape told the _others_ that we'd gone to the ministry?" Hermione said glancing nervously at Harry.

"Hung on, Ron's got a point," Harry said, "he trust Snape, he really does, I'm don't just mean Malfoy, I mean his father too."

Hermione made a hushing noise, but Harry ignored her. "So can't be well known."

"Of course it's not well known or he wouldn't be able to do it." Hermione said forcefully.

"But that's just it, Voldemort knows, what did he say again," Harry said remembering the third task, everyone but Hermione flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name, but Harry just carried on. "Oh yeah something like 'one has left me forever, he will be killed of course'."

He look around at them all expecting to see looks of understanding, but all he was meant will was confusion.

"Harry, what are you getting at?" Ginny said at last.

Harry didn't understand how they could not understand what he was getting at. He lent forward in his chair, "Voldemort said that the night he returned, he was walking round the circle of Deatheaters there were gaps in the circle. Like others where meant to be there, I guess there were."

Neville was looking scared, the others just looked puzzled.

"He was going round saying things to some of the Deatheaters, he started talking about the people who should have been standing there."

Harry paused, he had just remembered who else, other then Snape was meant to stand there.

"Yes and?" Ginny prompted when he did not carry on.

Harry looked at Neville, who blinked a couple of times in confusion, and then with a light of dawning understanding.

"No," Neville whisper, "no."

Harry nodded, "that was one of the smaller gaps, next to Malfoy." Harry said addressing Neville before turning back to the others, "then he stopped by the largest group and six people were meant to be. Three were dead; one was Crouch although we didn't know it was Crouch then. Voldemort said something about one being 'too cowardly to return' I think that was Karkaroff."

Harry paused yet again; the memories of the third task were still painful even after more than a year. His head was aching more then ever. He rested it in his hands, and tried not to think about the duel, or Cedric.

"But what does this have to do with Snape?" Neville asked.

Harry looked up sharply at Neville, before turning to look at the others for help. Hermione and Ginny, both looked shocked, Ron, however still looked puzzled.

"We'll have to," Ginny said, "we can't do anything else."

Hermione nodded, Ginny had prodded Ron painfully in the ribs.

"Oi, Ginny, what did you do that for?" Ron asked, "oh, yes their right."

Neville was looking from one to another of them, curiosity written all over his face.

"Neville, er you see, er Snape, er-" Harry trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Snape used to be a Deatheater," Ginny said flatly, "and yes used to be, or rather that's what we are trying to decide."

Neville gapped like a fish out of water, but Harry carried on.

"Yes, anyway Voldemort," everyone minus Hermione flinched, "said that one was those six people had left him, and that he would have to kill him. But don't you see?" Harry said warming to his subject once again. "Voldemort knows that Snape was spying on him the first time round, so he would be able to do it again."

"So he must not be spying then," said Ron gleefully, "he must be doing a double agent thing."

"That would fit in with why the Malfoys trust him, but not with anything else." Hermione said quietly it was getting late, and most of the younger students had already gone to bed, and the common room was much quieter than it was earlier.

"Think about first year," Harry just as quietly as Hermione, "when he was threatening Quirrell he would never have done than if he'd been working for Voldemort."

"So Snape can't be spying this time like before," Ginny said slowly. "Since You-Know-Who knows."

"But he can't be openly against You-Know-Who, or the Malfoys won't trust him." Ron added.

"But then what's he been doing then, if he hasn't been spying like he was last time then what?" Harry said.

"How do we know that he did spy last time?" Neville asked.

"I saw a trail, in er Dumbledore's pensive, back in fourth year, they said then the Snape had been working as a spy. So what's he been doing? We know that he has been doing some, because Dumbledore spent him out of the hospital wing after the third task."

Hermione paused, with a thoughtful look on her face.

It was a couple of days before Harry speak to the others about what the Slytherins had said. It was not that he had been putting it of, there just had not been a moment when they able to. There had always been someone who had been missing; doing homework, or there was been someone else there. Harry had been determined to talk to them when there was no one else around to over hear them. The opportunity come late the following Saturday, Harry, Ron and Ginny were tried after an extremely hard Quidditch practice; Harry was working them harder then ever.

Harry against stay behind after a Quidditch practice, this time with Ron and Ginny, and the three of them head towards the library where they had arranged to meet Hermione.

When they rounded a corner of bookshelves they found Hermione, Neville and Luna sitting at a table books laying around them, however they were not looking at the books their attention was focused on four people standing in front of them. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

Luna however did not really seem to know what was going on, for she return to the rather large book that she had been reading.

"Where is he, Longbottom?" Malfoy spat at Neville.

Neville, showing more courage than he would normally have, smiled at Malfoy, "you might try looking behind you."

Malfoy span around and came face to face with Harry, "Potty," he sneered.

"Look it's the Amazing Bouncing Ferret ," Harry sneered back. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Scarhead." Malfoy replied.

"And why do you want him?" Ginny hissed from behind him, Malfoy jumped back in alarm.

"Nothing to do with you Weasel,"

"What do you want with me then?" Harry asked his patients running out. He half turned away from Malfoy and stared at a chair instead.

"What have you been saying to some of the Slytherins?"

"Nothing, what make you think that I would want to speak to them?"

"Does that include Moon, and Zabini."

The chair Harry was staring at fell over with a loud crash making everyone jump, and earning them all a glare from the Librarian.

"Sod off Malfoy," Neville said taking all present by surprise. Malfoy's grey eyes flicked with some unreadable emotion.

"So I was right," Malfoy said softly, he continued more clearly. "Be careful Potter, if you try and get any other Slytherins into you little fan club it won't just be me you have to answer to."

Crabbe, Goyle and Nott followed him out of their line of site.

Harry sank down into a chair, and felt rather than saw the others do the same.

"I thought that settles it," Hermione said briskly. "Moon and Zabini are in the DA."

"And any others who'd like to join", said Luna's dreamy voice from behind the book she was reading.

They all muttered in agreement.

Harry was sitting by himself in the library late one wet and windy afternoon working on a perpetually nasty essay for Snape, D_escribe, with referents, the uses of Terinav root in potions._

He was in a bad mood, he had had to cancel a Quidditch practice because of the heavy rain, their match against Slytherins was growing ever closer, and Harry did not think that the Gryffindor team was ready yet. He was beginning to understand just how Wood and later Angelina had felt. He had increased the Quidditch practices to four a week, he had even toyed with the idea of making it five, but he was not that his fellow team member would let him live long if he did that.

The responsibly of winning lie heavily on him, as Captain and as Seeker, and he was beginning to show the stain. He was determined that the team would do well, in fact it came as quite a shock to him when he hear the normally good natured Katie Bell muttering something about Wood's spirit after a predominantly long and exhausting practice.

If anything had been designed to make his bad mood worse, it was the potions essay for Snape. It was due in the next day and Harry had meant to do it the day before, but after a late running Quidditch practice and a meeting of the DA he had just been too tried to do it the night before

_Terinav root is one of the strangest ingredients used in potions making, toxic when unadulterated, conversely it is frequently a requisite of the strongest healing potions. Particularly when blended with crushed pomegranate seeds. _

"Harry, are you busy?"

Harry looked up to see Dudley standing next to the table he was working at, it had been a while since he had seen Dudley up close. The change was not noticeable from a far but it was there. Dudley was slowly beginning to look last like a whale and more like a teenaged boy. There was also something different about the way he moved although Harry could not place.

"It can wait, it only potions," he said putting his quill down.

"You still take potions?" Dudley asked.

Harry nodded, feeling the question was an odd one to ask, "yeah I do, why shouldn't I?"

"It's just what I've heard," Dudley said softly.

"Which is?" Harry said, feeling this was rather like trying to draw water from a stone.

"Well everyone says that you and Professor Snape have a History, something about you cursing him one day." Dudley said smiling slightly.

"I've never cursed him," Harry said indignantly, and then he remembered the night he had learnt the truth about Sirius, "well there was this once, but that was a long time ago."

Dudley laughed, "I've also heard it hard to get in to the sixth year potions class."

Harry shrugged, "I guess, look I've got to finish this easy for Snape or he will curse me, do you want anything?"

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot," Dudley said quickly, "can I brow your owl, it's just I haven't written home yet, and I heard there is a post-office in the village but I'm not in third year yet and-"

Harry spotted a letter in Dudley's rather large hand, the address just visible.

"Sure Dudley, but why don't you does use one of the school owls, anyone can use them?" He said.

"There are school owls, where are they? I'll use one of them then."

"No it's fine, I just thought you'd like to know, I'll either take you up there when I'm done with this, or if you don't want to hang around leave your letter with me and I'll take it up."

Dudley hesitated, "I won't read it," Harry promised.

"It's not that, but I'll wait so I know where to go next time."

Author's Notes –Hehe, and you thought that this was going to be a Quidditch match, maybe next time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to thedreamer4 for beta reading for me! Don't forget the Half-Blood Prince comes out on the 16 July!

Oh just remembered J.K. Rowling has confirmed that Blaise Zabini is a bloke!


End file.
